


What We Are-吾辈本如斯

by Forth_East



Series: Evilpixie的DC Omega世界观 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:12:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 11,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4895953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forth_East/pseuds/Forth_East
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce是一个深柜Omega，Clark是一个alpha，对Bruce毫不怀疑。但是秘密，不会永远都是秘密。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evilpixie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilpixie/gifts).
  * A translation of [What We Are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844086) by [Evilpixie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilpixie/pseuds/Evilpixie). 



> This is a translation work of Evilpixie;  
> 本文为翻译作品，原作为 Evilpixie；
> 
> 一下是部分原文Note：  
> 本文设置为ABO世界观，如果你对这个概念不熟悉可以提前阅读索引。  
> 本故事是系列文，序列上是第一部，但其实写的时候并不是。如果你是新读者，可以跳过后续故事直接阅读本文，这一系列的每一步我都尽量写得简单易懂，新读者也可以随意阅读。  
> 希望你们享受此文！
> 
>  
> 
> 翻译首次发表于百度贴吧-超蝠同人吧  
> http://tieba.baidu.com/f?kw=%B3%AC%F2%F0%CD%AC%C8%CB&fr=index  
> 我忽然想到申请一个账户就可以让原作者也看到= = 所以就来了
> 
> For Evilpixie：  
> I've finished the first two works of your DC Omegaverse, and it suddenly spring out to me when I read your INDEX and found some works listed at the end that if I apply an account in AO3 then you can read my translated works too~  
> So thanks to your INDEX~ And thanks to your wonderful stories~

那种感觉排山倒海一般击中了他。  
Bruce的膝盖砰地跌在混凝土地板上，随后是他的双手，他的身体喘息着前倾、肌肉猛烈的紧绷让他浑身战栗，体内因那令人绝望的欲求而打结。  
“不……”他粗喘着，“不……”还有27个小时才会到他的热潮期。他离那段危险时期还早，没有显现出任何一点，关于那不可避免的周期顶点的必然先兆。这不应该发生的。这太没道理。这种事……  
他的困惑在看见他的手时衰退而去，在他的制服的混合织物上有一个流着血的刺痕，毒藤女（Poison Ivy）的刺中的一根被折断了，杆状物从他的皮肤里戳了出来。带着不详的担忧他将那只颤抖的手拽到嘴边，咬住那深深钩住的绿色倒钩的底部，将它从他的身体里拔起。刺的有毒的味道在舌头的边缘，产生了令人厌恶的腥甜刺痛。  
Ivy的刺被设计来让那些alpha被她那不正常的omega诱惑力诱骗并沉迷其中，让他们变得顺从，被动，且更容易受她的精神控制。像多数人一样，她也相信Batman应该是一个alpha，屡次用这种化学混合剂来袭击他。一直以来，他自身的omega体态保护了他，直到这次。本该使一个alpha无能为力的东西，用在他身上只会混入到血液中本就存在的omega荷尔蒙里。一般来说这不是什么问题。但现在，临近他的热潮，这种中和却是灾难性的。  
他一掌将刺拍到了地板上。  
太晚了。他能感觉到热潮的拳爪紧绕着他，他的身体屈服于他的性种（sexual caste）所带来的不可抗拒的弱点，无助带来的沉重拖垮了他。  
“不……”双臀之间的那一圈痛苦地紧缩着，伴随着腿间令人发疼的空虚，当它们打开时，他的内部起伏着，一股潮湿的细流从他的大腿内侧滑下。“别在现在……”他需要呼叫支援，需要联系蝙蝠洞，但他不能，因为……  
“oh，小蝙蝠~”  
……他并非独自一人。  
Bruce紧抿着唇发出怒吼并试图站起来。作为回应，新一股热潮击中了他，他向前摔倒，疼痛的喘息打断了他的咆哮。  
一阵尖锐的咯咯的笑声在狭窄的水泥墙壁间回响。“oh，小蝙蝠，我的宝贝儿！”  
细长苍白的手指进入了他的视线，小心谨慎地拾起那根刺。他看到那些手指将那细小滴血的刃举向手指的主人那红色深渊般撕裂开来的嘴，停在那儿，一根粉色的长舌滑了出来，尝了尝。  
“在哪儿……”他吼道，直视着那双被化学制剂染上令人眩晕的色彩的眼睛。“人质在哪儿，Joker？”  
一阵刺耳的咯咯声。“人质？！你就只能说这个？在现在这样的时刻？”小丑把刺扔到一边。“这可是你大曝光啊！”  
“他们在哪儿？！”  
Joker无视了他，双手拍在胸口。“你看，我从未想到你会是，哦不，不要是我的刻薄鬼Batman。他是个alpha，我以为。一直保持发情期而且……”他的声音逐渐减小，“哦小蝙蝠……你开始散发味道了呢。”  
他感到体内的一切火热而沉重，大腿内部的皮肤变得极度敏感，他的cock在制服的挤压下紧到发疼。他的皮肤在发烫，身体颤抖，内脏因体内的空虚而疼痛。所有令人厌恶的，过量的荷尔蒙的攻击带来的症状。这一切的一切，来得如此的突然而猛烈，他们烧焦了他的气味抑制，以粘腻而甜美的姿态，散入到开放的空气里。  
“不！”他发出混乱的怒吼，向前突进。  
Joker仰头大笑着避开了他的袭击。“哦，蝙蝠，你为什么不告诉我这将是个糟糕的夜晚呢？！那我就会先杀掉这一批，等到下个星期再陪你玩呢。”  
“他们在哪儿？！”他一拳砸在墙上，把自己拽住重新站好。  
“嘘。你不用担心我，我可不是他们中的一个，你知道的。”刺耳的咯咯声，“哦不，我喜欢你。曾经是的，我应该说。我曾经喜欢你。”  
他蹒跚向前，抓住那破烂的紫色套装的前襟，将男人砸在墙上。“他们在哪儿？！”  
“哦！”咯咯地笑着。“哦亲爱的！那些荷尔蒙在给你的脑袋捣乱，是么？”他向前倾。“我还记得它的感觉，你知道的。里面那种令人抓狂的蠕虫撕咬的感觉。空荡荡的。空荡到令人痛苦。但你不用担心，我会修好你的，就像我修好了我自己，你再也不用为了所有这些而浪费时间了。哦，再也不会了。”  
他揍了他。“他们在哪儿？！”  
Joker的笑容像鲨鱼的颌一样在他眼前咧开，用扭曲的嘴唇和哔剥作响的腐烂的牙齿吐着单词。“以后就只是你和我了，蝙蝠。”小丑喘息着，“一对被阉割的母狼，打败那些鼓出结的杂种在他们自己的……”  
他再一次把他砸到墙上，“不准那样叫我！”  
“可我们就是啊，”Joker嘲笑道。他的脸上始终挂着凹陷的笑脸，恶臭的呼吸在泛黄的牙齿间发出嘘声。“你知道那个词，Oh-may-gah！”  
他的拳头撞上了那尖刻的下巴，“不准那样叫我！”  
“啊哈！喔，小蝙蝠！我击中得分点了是吗？不要为这个羞耻。他们就是这么说的。弯下腰，别害羞—”  
他狠狠揍他的同时一阵绞痛击中了他，激增的剧痛传遍他全身，几乎让他的膝盖打弯。他倒在了墙上，大口喘息吸入空气，一股荷尔蒙引起的饥渴的浪潮涌遍他的身体，让他的牙齿撞击研磨。他进入了热潮，他并不在巢穴里。他没有……  
“我不会告诉任何人的，”Joker倚着墙壁，“这是我们的小秘密。”他丑恶地窃笑着，“哦，小蝙蝠……你是个omega~"  
"闭嘴！”  
男人向前弯下了腰，狂乱地大笑，拍打着他的双手。“你是一个omega！”  
Bruce将自己从墙上推开，把他扭倒在地上，拳头落在他身上。狠狠的。狠得过分。但这不重要。这不重要因为那张脸始终对他露齿大笑，那对绿色的眼球因为知晓了秘密而发光，满足，贪婪，控诉的话语不断从他那冒血的嘴巴里涌出来。  
“你……你是……赫赫……一……你……小蝙蝠……你是……”  
“闭嘴！”  
他知道这是荷尔蒙的作用。知道他的饥渴已升级为恐慌，在他的身体碰到那冰冷的、水泥制的走廊，并缺乏准备的时候。他知道这是疼痛，因为他的肌肉的扭曲和紧绷，还有他脑袋里的重击。知道这些仅仅只是冲击着他身体的欲望的、第一个狂乱的征兆……他都知道。但这不重要。至少现在。  
“不要那样叫我，”他吼着，“你他妈别那样叫我。”  
血染的脸上绿色眼睛笑着。  
“永远别那样叫我。”  
“哦……蝙……小蝙蝠……”  
“蝙蝠侠！”  
一只手落在他肩上，另一只抓住了他的手腕，阻止他投向那张损坏的脸上的窃笑的，让血液溅了他一身的拳头。  
“Batman，该死的你在干什……”声音随着Bruce转向那张熟悉的义警伙伴的脸而消失。  
“Batgirl……”他的声音嘶哑。  
女人盯着他，盯了一会儿，细细观察。吸气。  
“Shit。”  
一只胳膊从他的胳膊下挽过将他拉起来。拽着他一路慢跑过走廊，抛下了小丑和他那呼哧喘息着的笑声，向着走廊尽头的方门跑去。向着出去的路。  
“人质，”Bruce说，“我们不能……”  
“我爸爸来了，”Barbara说道，“警察就跟在我后面进来的。”  
“我们不能丢下人质，”他更加确信地重述，“Harley（哈莉•奎恩，小丑女）会杀了他们。”  
她踹开门，拉着他跨过。“只要你一离开这儿我就去救他们，”她气喘吁吁地说着。她转身拽着他走下另一个走廊。“见鬼，Bruce，你到底为什么要出来？你就没意识到如果让任何一个警察发现了会发生什么事么？就算只是我爸爸？而且，上帝啊你好沉……拜托，对，就这样……跑起来……我会把你带回到蝙蝠车里然后Alfred会远程把它开回去。行么？”  
“有14个人，”他一边跑一边从齿间挤出，“14个……”  
“我们会救出他们的。Joker已经完了。警察来了，现在我们需要带你离开。”  
“我……”Bruce摇晃着吸入一口空气，“我……干……”他整个身子都在无意识的颤抖，他的胃在晃，另一波荒谬的恐惧感撞击着他。  
她的手捏着他的肩膀，“我知道，别停下，他们就在我们后面。”  
他们来了。  
他全都能听见，清晰的叫人害怕。他们经过那个狂笑着，流着血的小丑时，呼喊声在弯曲的水泥走廊里回响。特警队（SWAT）雷霆般的脚步声在四周的房间奔走。他们当中那些alpha嗅到了他的味道，发出马一样的喊叫。  
他咬紧了牙，跑得更快了。  
与疼痛和恐慌赛跑。  
与那涌起的，灼烧着他的，原始的，动物性的欲望对抗。  
对抗所有的本能。  
就像他年复一年所做的那样。  
他始终知道这是一种危险。从他穿着披风和斗篷站在街上的第一天开始，他就知道这有可能发生。他也知道当它发生的时候意味着些什么、被发现意味着什么，对Batman，对Gotham，以及他投身于拯救他的城市的这些年月。一旦任何人发现，他知道有哪些东西将会被彻底毁灭。  
因此他逃跑了。他逃了，盲目地跟随她的引导，直到他被绊倒。  
“起来，Bruce，我们就快到了，”Barbara恳求着，“别停下，起来。”  
他们跑到了外面。他眨了眨眼，打量着这片荒芜的草坪和他身后隐约可见的建了一半的公寓大厦的形状。怎么会……？  
“坚持住。”  
他在流汗，剧痛，并且颤抖。他的嘴干燥地敞开，不断干呕。上帝啊，毒藤女的性激素导致热潮的冲击比往常更加凶猛。  
“拜托Bruce！战胜它，坚持住。”  
他咬紧牙关，强迫他的双眼漫游过这片逐渐黯淡的土地，直到他看到了蝙蝠车的形状，掩映在一幢办公大厦的屋脊的庇护下。只要撑过最后一百尺穿过草坪，他就能进入驾驶舱。  
深呼吸带来Gotham市夜晚的不变的气息。人群，汽油，权利。黑暗，平静，警笛，这帮他咽下了喉咙里的结块，蹒跚地走向那辆能够把他载回蝙蝠洞的倍感安全的车。  
Barbara拉开门，他愉悦地坐了下来，随着他进入熟悉的环境中，他的身体立刻放松下来。  
“救出人质，”他吼道，用他能控制的最接近蝙蝠的声音，“确保他们抓到了Joker。Harley带着不到20人，多数有武装，半自动。”  
“我能拿上你的干扰器么？”  
他点头，她迅速从他的腰带上找到那个小配件。她的披风的肩部被撕坏了，被一系列单孔穿破，盔甲上的刮痕横过她的膝盖，红色的头发在斗篷后束成马尾辫露在外面。不像那几个男孩，Barbara从不喜欢聚焦透镜，透过她的面具的狭窄凹槽便能看见她的双目，无法被面具掩盖的忧虑使她的眼睛变得黯淡。  
“你能做到的，”他听到自己低喃，“只是……小心一点。”  
她顿了顿，一边嘴角翘起挤出一个精疲力尽的笑容。“我知道我能，我是个beta，还记得么？我可不是那个因为某些生理不可控的游戏时间而停止表演的家伙。”她把安全带拽过他的胸口，无视他低吼出的抗议，在他脸颊上轻啄了一口，“不过谢了。躲低点掩藏好，ok?"  
他嘟囔了一声，看着她转身步入夜晚的城市那逐渐拉长的阴影中、他回头看着被霓虹灯点亮的商店和建筑另一侧传来的迷乱的警笛声。当她离开后他笨拙地摸到车门把它关上。虽然这里不是巢穴但它是一个安全的地方，这个认识消减了他的焦虑，带给他短暂的间隙能够尝试拼凑当下的境遇。  
肉体的叛离意味着必须半途放弃任务，但如果有谁能够让那些人质安全，那就是Barbara。她最近刚刚恢复了双腿的使用，多年被幽禁在轮椅上让她总是在谨慎边缘徘徊，这减慢了她的速度，但不可否认，这同时也让她的行动得更好。此外，她的同情心和善于分析的智慧，是比她所想的更为有力工具。  
多亏了他，不管毒藤女意料之外的出现带来了怎样的灾难，他能够逃走，没有受伤，身份完整。唯一的后遗症是Joker。小丑是唯一一个发现他的味道并辨认出他的人，唯一一个不属于他的族群却知道的人，一条可能毁掉所有的导火索……但并不会这样。他不能够确定，对于那个疯子他从来都不能确定，但他并不认为小丑会揭露这个信息。之前Joker就知道其他潜在的毁灭性的线索，但他从未用这些来对付他。他绝不会做任何会终止他们的游戏的事情。他祈祷这种趋势能够继续。  
远程操作接入的时候仪表板闪了闪。  
“Alfred，”又一阵绞痛让他绷紧了身子，牙齿打颤。  
蝙蝠车驶上了街道，回应声从车子的内部扩音器里发出，“Sir，发生了什么？”  
“我进入了……”  
“Miss Gordon已经通知我了，Bruce老爷，但这怎么可能？您一直像钟表一样有规律。”  
“毒藤女。”  
一顿，“啊，我知道了。”  
“Alfred，”他叹气。  
“Sir？”  
“蝙蝠洞。”  
“当然，Sir。抑制剂，alpha激素和止痛剂在急救盒后面的隔间里。”  
他脱下防护手套，手朝着小盒伸去。他的手指肿胀而笨拙，制服的局限让他想要呕吐，当车子驶过一个拐角时只有靠着安全带的保护他才不至于摔倒。终于他找到了那个小小的黑色针盒，扭开，不看到底是哪一个也不管里面装了多少剂量就全部都注射到自己的胳膊里。  
抑制剂对热潮症状的对抗，根据其效力，要么减轻，要么彻底消除omega周期高峰里的明显的迹象。Alpha针要简单些，只是一些alpha荷尔蒙的混合物，能够抵消血液里的omega荷尔蒙。止痛剂则让他多少能够受得了这一切。  
他跌回座位里，掌根按着眉峰，等着他刚注射到身体里的随便哪个化学制剂起效。  
“Batman！”一个声音从斗篷的联络器中猛地响起，“Batman，你在么？”  
他皱眉，“Superman？”  
“是我，”Clark熟悉的声音里有一层不属于他的急迫。“我们在雷达上发现了外星飞船舰队，有敌意，10分钟内正义联盟要在瞭望塔短暂集合然后我们就该行动了，Hawkgirl（鹰女）说他们看起来像Gordianian。”   
（Gordianian：超人正义联盟第二季出现，是鹰女族人的宿敌，总是凶残毁灭整个星球）  
“不行，”他咆哮着说，双手支撑着自己，“我很忙。”  
“天啊，Br-我不知该……”一阵静电干扰，“……需要你，Batman。我知道你只是兼职但这次可能会很严重。我请求你，到某个转送点去。”  
“我在忙。”  
"Bruce! 听我说。不管你在做什么警察能搞定，我们需要你，人们会死的。”  
长长的停顿，“好。”  
愉悦地：“感谢上帝。我欠你这一次。一会儿上面见，好么？”  
“好。”  
通话伴随短暂的声响结束。  
“Sir，”Alfred慢慢开口，“我希望我听错了。”  
“我需要更多抑制剂。”  
“Sir，”管家再次尝试，”我不可能认可。您刚刚注射了一支O4而且24小时内任何一点都会超过您能承受的剂量……“  
他揉着他的胃等这些废话说完，“我知道具体数字，Alfred。”  
通话器发出哔剥声，“Bruce老爷，难道还要我提醒您您已经超过一年没有经历过未被中断的热潮了，您的身体需要休息，如果您回来我们就能……“  
“我不需要休息，”他低吼。  
“请您试着回想一下去年您强制中断太多次热潮以后发生了什么，”管家恳求道，“我无法允许您过量使用另一轮抑制剂。”  
停顿。  
“你不会给我抑制剂。”Bruce总结道。  
“我不会在神智清醒的时候做那种事。”Alfred肯定地回答。  
“人工操作覆盖。”  
“Bruce老爷！”  
“切断蝙蝠洞通讯。”  
“这不-”  
通讯随着愤怒的静电干扰而中断了。  
他握住方向盘，吞咽下最后一点热潮的病征，转入一条小路。在钻石区南边的一栋旧的安全屋里有一个传送点能够将他送到瞭望塔、在那儿他能找到一个气味抑制设备，这样他就能重新掩饰一下，在卫星上用急救包里的抑制剂来控制住他的热潮的全面猛击。只要避免这次灾难他就可以回来让Alfred去操心他的omega血液浓度，吞下足够多的安眠药把自己撂倒以度过剩下的热潮期。  
但在那之前他不会让他的性种击败他。他不会让omega属性阻断他与他的使命。他更不会让他的本性阻断他与Batman。


	2. Chapter 2

Barbara痛恨坐着。她已经坐了好几年，Joker那反复无常的子弹打断了她的脊柱，让她残废，让她困在冰冷的轮椅间。不论坐多少年，她从未觉得自己在家里，当她抬头与他们谈话，当她转动轮椅把自己推入浴室，或是当别人在战斗的时候，坐在电脑前等待时，她从未觉得自在。  
她现在坐着只是出于礼貌，迫切的想要站起来却只能通过握着冒着热气的咖啡杯来掩饰，双腿在座位下收拢。Alfred在她对面，绅士地放下盛了茶的杯子，浅笑着。  
“我必须感谢您，Ms Gordon，谢谢您的陪同。最近庄园很空荡。”  
充满负罪感地，“任何时候，Alfred。”  
风断续地吹打窗户，雨水打在玻璃上，恶毒地汲取这古老房子里残留的最后一点温暖。  
“我相信Bruce老爷很感激您昨晚的出现，”过了一会儿管家继续说道，“我不愿想象如果那时候您没有到那儿的话会发生什么。”  
“没关系，”她坚持道，“如果我陷入麻烦了他也会这样做的。”  
“当然。”  
他们在一间优美的老会客厅里，坐在缓缓燃烧的火边的古老华丽的家具上。越过壁炉架是画着两个兄弟的油画，被刻着熟悉的，遍布整个庄园的W字样的镶金框架包裹。画像中的两个男人越过时空向下望着她，用那张令人不安的神似Bruce的面孔。  
“你有没有，嗯，得到他的消息？”她犹豫着问。  
Alfred的笑容逝去，“不，还没有。”他伸手到口袋里，拉出一个小的装置，小心地放在深色的橡木桌子上，”不过只要他打算联系我们了，我们就会知道的。“  
她苦着脸看向那圆滑的黑色通讯器。“他们从未想过，对么？从未想过那些被留在家里等待的人会是怎样。”  
他抬起一边眉毛，“如果我没记错，Ms Gordon，您曾经也没想过。”  
她翘起嘴唇露出一个抱歉的笑容，“是啊。我很抱歉。我猜我不是最体贴的少年超级英雄。”  
“相信我，您离最差可远着呢。”他喝了一口茶，“您不擅长通知我，不过您会确保Bruce知道您什么时候，在哪里巡逻，相当持之以恒呢。”  
Barbara脸红了，急忙用咖啡杯挡住。她在第一次与Bruce一起工作时就迅速地迷恋上了他。尽管他从不在工作之外与她交流，老得能当她爸爸，也不管他总是被一堆女人拥着去参加慈善晚会，这些都不重要，他是她的情窦初开。这其实只是幼稚的幻想，却持续很长得叫人尴尬的一段时间，而且事后她发现这比她以为的要明显得多。直到打扮成Robin的Dick找到她说“你知道他是个omega的对吧？”，她这段单方面的风流韵事才仓惶又尴尬地结束。  
她不自在地在座位上移动了一下。“我猜我确实是那样。”  
男人用审阅的眼光看着她，“您不必在我面前觉得不舒服，Ms Gordon。如果您想站着我不会觉得冒犯。”  
“没关系，”她撒了个谎，试图让自己坐的自然一些，“真的，我只是很担心。我从没经历过这样的……等待。”  
他的面容松动了些，“没有人经历过，Ms Gordon。”  
Alfred是Bruce支离破碎的族群里的领头beta，很早以前就与这个任性的首领建立了亲子契约。这样的契约一旦形成就很难被打破，比任何其他类型的激素识别都意味着更多。他看Bruce就像父亲看着儿子，不管他的手指是多么沉静，眼中的情绪多么叫人看不透，Barbara都能想到坐在这里等他返回会是怎样一种情境。  
他们不知道Bruce陷入了怎样的危险中，他们不知他面临着些什么，也不摘掉他的抑制剂能撑多久。他们不知道他是不是在和一大群外形人战斗，一大群alpha，还是他已经死了。杳无音讯对她来说很痛苦……对Alfred，一定是种极度的折磨。  
一声窗户被击中的巨响差点吓得她弄掉了咖啡。Barbara震惊地看过去，看到窗户前有一个人影。发现自己被发现了，来人脱去雨衣的兜帽，甩了甩。  
“他是……”Barbara说。  
Alfred站了起来，大步走过到房间那端，打开了窗闩。男人把背包甩了进来，带进来一阵挟着冰冷雨滴的狂风，随后他爬了进来。他重重关上身后的玻璃嵌板，把糟糕的天气拦在外面，然后笑了笑。  
“嘿Alfred，想我不？”  
“欢迎回来，”管家挖苦地回答他，“我再次强烈推荐您，前门是一个很好的进入方式。”  
男人哼了一声，“等什么时候Bruce买了个没有三百英里大的房子的时候我再走前门。”他脱下外套，把头发从眼前抹开。“老兄，我以为Bludhaven（布鲁德海文）的天气才是最糟糕的呢。"  
Barbara不可置信地看着他。“Dick？”  
他转过去凝视了一下，“Babs！”  
她从座位上跳起来穿过房间向他跑来的同时他也向前跑去。Dick抓住了她，抱起她转了一圈才放了下来。他闻起来有雨水和汗水的味道，还添上了她的性种的温暖而欣然的麝香；beta的味道，却像是被omega甜美的香气调过味儿。与他们不同，他是个低水平的beta，这意味着他比起alpha更接近于omega。Alfred和她都是中等级别的beta；完美地处在性别种类频谱的中间。  
Bruce，相反，他是一个高水平omega；到目前为止，他已经越界数次，而且是在周期高峰，冒着自身激素过量的风险。这就是导致他的热潮总是不稳定的原因，也是为什么，在外出时携带非法工业级别的抑制剂来维持热潮的抑制，对他来说更加具有危险性。  
“我听说有个Batgirl但我没信，”Dick说，“天啊，我好多年没见你了。”  
“离开的那个可不是我。”她控诉。  
痛心地：“Bludhaven没那么远，你可以过来逗留一下的。”  
“你现在就在逗留中？”  
“我可以问你同样的问题，”他的一边眉毛竖起，“想要溜回群里？”  
她的眼睛动了动，“我可从未真正成为群里的一份子，你知道的。你们这些男孩总是那么亲密无间（as thick as thieves），也包括你。”她冲沉默着的Alfred点点头。  
“好吧，”Dick耸耸肩，“这你可不能怪我，你本来可以的，你知道。”  
她苦笑，“我知道。”  
Bruce的族群从来都是紧密结合的；同时以工作族群和家庭族群的方式合作，尽管在成员之间的血脉维系少之又少。年轻一些的时候她与他们一起工作单不管她做了多少努力她从没有真正的成分他们中的一份子。她是个朋友，是同盟，但她并不是群体伙伴。这一切，她知道，都是因为她有着另一个群落；由她父亲领导的群落，包括她的家庭和GCPD（哥谭警员）最值得信赖的成员。Bruce的族群在那些日子里既是全部也是无物——成员们都是孤儿——而她日渐增长的忠诚和离异家庭都让她保持了一步之遥。  
现在她有了自己的族群。猛禽小队（The Birds of Prey）是一个奇怪的英雄组合。她们当中混杂着多种性种和个性，契结建立得牢固又迅速。她们当中大多有其他的群落，家庭，这种自由就好像呼吸新鲜空气一样，而不是内部压力和逐渐崩解的蝙蝠部落。  
他们是一个消亡中的族群，她歉疚地想到，Jason Todd的死是致命一击。自从那个孩子被杀死，Bcruce就开始远离众人，而Dick的行动更像一只独狼。多亏了Alfred这个族群才能够幸存直到现在。  
不谈最近她帮了Bruce的那些忙，她不想构建任何或许在下一刻就会分崩离析的族群契结。  
“对了。”Dick合掌一拍，“老大呢？还在睡？”  
“在热潮中。”Alfred纠正他。  
“而且在太空。”Barbara补充道，庆幸话题转移了。  
男人眨了眨眼，“像是，火箭飞船里面？我觉得那倒是个挺隐蔽的筑巢选择。”他的凝视变得冷漠下来，“或者说，像是瞭望塔，正义联盟，在一大堆有超级力量的alpha里面？因为这是他现在最不应该呆着的地方了！”  
“他用了抑制剂。”Alfred解释道。  
Dick阴沉地坠下眼眸，“你还在让他用那些？你知道他在滥用药物！”  
坚定地：“他是个成年人，Richard少爷。我无权命令他选择管理热潮的方式。我只能建议，但他选择了不用的方式，而那便是他的选择。”  
“喔，”一声怪笑，“那么我是不是可以认为我们就应该忘了我还是个孩子的时候他因为那狗屁玩意儿差点死掉。接下来的几天他都会很不舒服，这是他的天性啊我的老天爷。”  
管家冷冷的看他，“你和我并不知道热潮能够有多么不舒服。”  
Dick摩擦着他的前额，“这不是重点。”  
“要怎么对待自己的身体这是他的选择，”管家继续道，“我不会试图夺走他的主权，即使他的选择是我所不认同的那个。”  
Dick张开嘴想要回答，又沉默了，看向等地面，“行，我搞砸了这次回家之旅，不是么？从窗户里爬进来不到五分钟就开始吵架，还是在客人面前。”沉默蔓延开。“对不起，Babs。”  
“嘿，”她尴尬地笑了，“别操心我。”  
“我会逗留个几天，我们可以找时间碰个面乐趣，到Iceburg搞点小麻烦。”  
“行，”她回复，“戴着面具还是不戴？”  
邪笑着：“为什么不都试试？”  
她咧嘴笑道：“行啊。”  
他捡起他的包裹，甩到肩膀上，走出的房间。Barbara一确定他已经听不见了就悄声对身后的男人说了起来。  
“我记得你告诉Bruce你不会再给他更多抑制剂了。”  
Alfred转过身看着她，他的脸看起来紧绷而苍白，“如果我没有那么做，Ms Gordon，他就会先回家来。我本可以确保剂量，保证能够恰当的抑制他，可以劝说他戒掉，我……”管家回头看向被弃置一边的茶，“  
我不应该告诉他不行，拒绝他是错误的，我害怕这个错误可能带来的恶果。”  
她替换站立的脚，“你认为他的抑制剂会耗尽？”  
“或许吧。”  
会比那更严重。削弱的抑制会让在热潮中的omega们受难，会短暂地丧失部分辨认能力。即使有抑制剂的帮助，对Bruce来说滞留在族群之外，甚至连一个开放的联络线路都没有，将会非常危险。  
Barbara不再观察，举起她的咖啡。“他会没事的，”她用自己都没有察觉的坚定坚持道：“他向来都是。”  
ALfred坐在那里保持沉默，慢慢取回他的饮品，“我希望你是对的，Ms Gordon。”  
等Dick穿着更换一新的衣服下楼时Alfred离开去给他冲饮料，毅然忽视了那个黑色的小通讯器还放在桌子上。她坐在那儿听着另一个beta给她讲述他的新公寓，新城市，甚至是他的新制服。这真好，像这样聆听他人的话语，正如他们年轻时曾做的那样，所有一切都那么简单，且莫名的没有那么叫人惊慌。  
回溯到她不介意坐着，而Bruce还是一个她想要嫁给他的，蓝眼睛的beta的时候。  
太阳落山的时候她离开了Alfred和Dick，留他们待在那影影绰绰的庞大冰冷的庄园，迈着步子，迈入Gotham黑暗的，被遗弃的怀抱。她不想离开他们，可留在那儿她又无能为力，她无法保持静坐的姿态盯着那个沉默的通信器。  
此外，她有别的地方需要去。  
她乘坐途径她的公寓的地铁，走入那条熟悉的，笼罩在新的Lex公司Gotham分公司的大厦阴影之下的小路。她的父亲一如既往的在门口迎接她，把她从雨幕下拽出来，用粗鲁的拥抱包裹住她。  
“天啊，能看到你再次行走真是太好了。”  
她挣脱出他的臂膀。“我已经有好一段时间能走动了，爸。”  
Jim Gordon耸耸肩，给她一个微笑，“这并不会减少我看到你时的欣喜，饿了么？”  
“煮了什么？”她问。  
“鬼晓得，”他回答，"Sarah不让我进厨房，不过闻起来很香，我觉得有一刻我看到她放了甜土豆到烘箱里。”  
“哦，”她的笑容渐渐消去，“Sarah在这儿。”  
他从眼镜的边缘看了她一眼，“她是我的妻子，Babs。”  
不情愿地，“我知道。”  
她的父亲是一个中等水平低的alpha，她的母亲是一个beta，现在住在Metropolis，而Sarah是他曾共事过的一个omega。这不是什么稀罕事，也无需任何解释。当离婚和离婚背后的理由被公布时，所有的邻居都点头称赞，说这是迟早的事。她爱她的父亲，但她从未真正原谅过，未曾认可他们。  
“工作怎么样？”她问，一边挂起外套一边换了个话题。  
“我是Gotham市的探长，”他耸耸肩，带她进入餐厅，“这应该足够概括了。”  
她看着他。  
他叹气，“这个叫黑面罩（Black Mask）的家伙看起来给自己搞了一把新枪，狂热的要试试手，昨晚我们把Joker弄回医院了，而且我们追踪了一路的家伙其实只是个潜在的毒贩。”他说着坐下，而她撑住了墙壁。“Gotham市现在出不了那么多坏蛋了，反正没给警察们。也许那些穿着防弹紧身衣的家伙和披着黄色披风的小崽子们运气要好多了。”  
她回想起被留在庄园洞穴腹地的Alfred和Dick，想到那个静静呆在深色橡木桌上的通讯器，和他们那个不知所踪的头领。她回想起维系Wayne族群的脆弱的绳索，Alfred脸上沉默绷紧的疲惫，还有那一根毒藤女的刺，触发了他的热潮，在罪犯小丑王子面前揭露了他的本性。她想到Bruce与他的生理性抗争的这些年月，让它成为一个秘密，而去追逐他的几乎不可完成的复仇。她甚至想到了关于他的出生的相当不必要的事——一个高水平的omega——对他的一生造成了多么深的影响。  
“我不认为他们这会儿有什么运气，”她喃喃，“不是什么好运气。”  
“不，”她的父亲将眼镜往鼻梁上推了推，“我认为正相反。”


	3. Chapter 3

正义联盟像一支被打败了的足球队向更衣间进军那样步履艰难地走入瞭望塔。Bruce走在队伍的前方，假装他的肋骨并没有疼得让人想死。他那总是黑色的靴子覆盖了一层粉尘样的灰尘，一边膝盖的盔甲刮坏了，披风变成了碎布挂在他的肩上。其他人要好一些，Barry（闪电侠）的前额有一道深深的伤口，有一点跛，Hal（绿灯侠）的鼻血淌了一脸，Diana（神奇女侠）的剑从剑柄处断了。Clark悬浮在他们上方，头发乱七八糟地微微卷起，耷拉在眉毛处，双臂无力地垂在身侧。  
男人发现Bruce在看他，拽动嘴唇扯出半个精疲力竭的笑容。  
Brcue看向了别处。  
他的皮肤在盔甲下刺痛战栗，身上每一处都变得极度敏感，饥渴着想要被触碰。现在还只是刺痒而已，是热潮期急迫欲求的先兆，也是抑制剂效力减弱的征兆，而强烈的味道——在场的味道——来自那些alpha，让情况变得更糟了。Diana和Clark都是alpha且从不在意去掩饰自己的气息。此外还有一股气味弥散在空气中，浓烈，粗俗，无可抗拒的alpha。  
“你的气味抑制失效了，”Bruce察觉了来源，告知Oliver（绿箭侠）。  
“是么？”弓箭手闻了闻他的手腕，“妈蛋，除了那些发臭的外星人我什么也闻不到了。你的嗅觉肯定超级发达。”  
他的嘴唇变得紧绷，“以前也有人这么说。”  
虽然不是广为人知，但已经有人发现，omega对气味有着超强的感知。关于为什么会这样又很多理论，有的表明omega需要具备更好的嗅觉，才能闻到被他们自身强烈芳香掩盖的其他味道。有的人声称omega需要具备嗅到潜在交配对象的嗅觉。他还知道有一个理论表明omega——这个以抚养孩童为首要职责的性种——需要能够嗅出婴儿在逆境和饥饿中散发出的情绪指示，当孩子们在族群里乱跑的时候可以更容易地追踪他们。  
不管理由到底是什么，这是他的性种带给他的极少数福利中的一个，精密到能够公然地使用。  
“话说，”Barry的声音随着他们的前行从耳后传来，“我来告诉你我闻到了什么。血液，汗水，还有我自己的脚。没有食物，没有香槟，也没有别的那些拿来庆祝用的东西。”他把面罩向后扒开，擦去前额上的血。“我必须得问问，我们赢了？或者我们只是把他们赶回去一小会儿？”  
“他们是Gordianian，”Hawkgirl（鹰女）发出嘘声，胸前抱着一只受伤的翅膀，“更糟的是，Gordianian海盗。不管他们这次要什么他们还会再回来的。”  
“那他们要什么？”Hal尖锐地提问。  
“我们能不能明天再讨论这事？”Oliver呻吟道，“我现在只想洗个澡睡个觉。”  
“我也是。”Clark声明。  
一阵叽叽咕咕的附议声。Bruce加入了他的声音，他感觉到一个小小的欲求不满的结在他体内打旋，他急迫地想要离开。击中他的上一波热潮就像一个失速的球，猝不及防，充满毁灭性。这一次它来得更加平缓，一种感觉缓慢但明确地传遍他的皮肤，将一种灼热的刺激感渗透他的每一寸。  
“如果我们明天要开会的话我会留在瞭望塔，”Diana声明，“如果瞭望塔那部分完好无损的话，我是说。”  
“是的，所以你可以留在这儿。实际上你们全部都要留在瞭望塔。”Bruce抬头，看向走进大厅的Victor（钢骨），他坚定地大步向前，钢铁双腿发出轻微的声响，“你们还在战场上的时候我试图发信息给你们，但是电缆被损坏了。”  
Clark叹气，双腿在身下交叠，还在那儿飘着，疲惫至极。“发生了什么，Cyborg（钢骨）？”  
“传送器下线了，”Victor简短描述，“你在太空可以生存，Superman，所以如果你想今晚回到地球的话你只要跳出气闸就行。GL你也是（绿灯）。其他人都得跟我和Martian（火星猎人）一起困在这里了。母舰对我们的攻击非常凶猛，整个B翼都炸掉了，一半能量挂了。”  
Barry呻吟：“我最好打个电话给Iris，你回去么Hal？”   
“不去，灯戒能量低。”   
Oliver扯下他的兜帽，“看起来今晚你跟我被困住了，Batman。不过嘿，TV接收器最好还能用，我们正好就在卫星旁边呢。”  
低声道，“我不留下。”  
Clark蹙额，看向他：“什么？”  
Oliver轻哼，“打算跳出气闸？”  
“我会乘Javelin（标枪号）。”他低沉地说。  
“没有传送器的推进，飞到Gotham至少要5个小时，”钢骨率直地提醒道，“等你到那儿你就得掉头直接开回来。”  
“那么我不参加会议了。”他低声喝道。  
Clark眨眼，那双不可思议的蓝眼睛闪耀着困惑，“可是，你是那个策划战略的人。”  
“并且进攻已经结束，”他点明，“我的工作完成了。”  
“Batman，”Diana插嘴道，“我们需要你的报告。”  
“你会拿到的。”  
“可是……”  
“稍后就会。”他说完了。他们已经习惯了他的古怪，所以当他转身时没人向他挑战，披风在他肩头翻腾，他朝着相反的方向前行。  
身后他听见Victor的叹息，电子音在他的金属胸膛里回响，“还有人打算翘掉明天的会么？或者我能否把资料发到私人区域？”  
Barry笑得特不真诚，“我看了操作手册一百万遍了可我还是下载不了那些东西。不像Bats我觉得我被禁足……呃……禁飞了？”  
（原句：be grounded，被困在地面上，指行动受限、禁足；因为在宇宙里，所以闪闪用了space-ed，被困在宇宙里；）  
“禁飞？”Hal嘲笑道，“你的脑袋动得比热锅上的蚂蚁还快，这就是你能想到的形容？”  
（原文：run faster than a kid on coffee，不知道什么意思，就翻译成了热锅上的蚂蚁）  
“你可真是……”  
当他走过大厅，再听不到吵嘴小两口的声音，当他离开众人视线后便加快了速度，乘等待中的电梯下楼进入机库。电梯的金属墙壁还是原样，与空间站其他部分的明显损伤不同。他斜倚在一面墙上，将他汗湿的斗篷拧成一个小球，与体内那病态的，想要回去和Diana，Clark，Oliver，甚至是Victor困在一起的本能抗争。和正义联盟所有的alpha在一起。这个星球上最强壮，最技艺精湛，最吸引人的alpha。世界上最完美的主宰。  
这是他最原始的本能。这种本能让他的双腿间仅仅因为一点关于alpha的念头而变得湿淋淋。他靠着抑制剂压抑了过去的六个小时的本能。  
电梯门打开的时候的他的嘴巴干干的，紧身衣内侧的皮肤因为欲求不满而刺痛。  
他走入机库，撕开手套的一角嗅着自己的皮肤。  
什么也没有。依然没有味道。依然安全。尽管药物已经失效，他又进入了热潮，但他的气味并没有彻底耗尽。现在还没有罢了。  
“你不用为那件事担心的。”  
他僵住了。  
麝香般的alpha的香气，被一股外星来客的不知名味道所调剂，在来人飘到他身边的前一刻便蔓延到他周身。灼人的蓝色眼睛，凿刻般的颧骨，漂亮的方正下巴。男人的肌肉顺着肩膀的形状翻滚下延，如沉静的流体般涌过他的身体，每一分钟，每一个动作，都展示着绝对的控制权。Superman。星球上最强大的alpha。  
Clark。  
Bruce并没有发现他跟踪了他，真叫人不安。说明他的感知衰弱了，暗示着他的激素水平比他以为的更高，他的热潮更近了。  
Clark见他没有回答便继续道，稍有些犹豫：“一小时前我就闻到绿箭的味道了。可你一直闻起来跟影子一样。你的抑制剂，不管那是什么，真是非常有效。”  
他咕哝了一声。  
一段长长的停歇。  
“来，"Clark飘向前，“让我帮你。”  
Bruce眼看着Clark越过了他，拉动了Javelin（标枪号）那个一般都是靠电力操作的耦合器，推回到气闸中。这原本要耗费他更多时间，蹒跚爬进去，到驾驶座上定位飞船，他只好不情不愿地嘟囔着对男人说了声感谢。  
他得到一个叫人炫目的灿白笑容作为回应。  
“我说，”Clark一边操作一边说着：“花一晚上来了解一下联盟里的成员们并不会要了你的命。再说，明天的会议上我们真的很需要你的汇报。”  
“如果你真想要我的汇报就应该推迟会议。”他暴躁地指出，在飞船后缓慢地移动着。  
“噢，拜托，Bruce。这不公平。我们可不能永远都围绕你的日程来工作。”  
“我也不可能绕着你们的来。”他咬牙。  
Clark张嘴想回答，又闭上，点点头。“OK，”他放弃了，“我知道了。”舱室内陷入一阵迟疑的沉默。“嘿，”他又说，“你今天真是不可思议。我不知道你是怎么跑到那外星飞船里的，不过，伙计，我真高兴你做到了。你绝不可能知道，当我飞进去，看着那些大炮，抬头看到你站在后面时，那种感觉有多好。”  
又一阵咕哝。又一番沉默延伸。  
“还有我……我只是想要你知道那个，”Clark磕磕巴巴地补充道，好填充沉默的氛围，“谢谢你在我呼叫的时候能赶来。”  
Clark的中西部口音独自环绕在机库内，语句的最后有一点轻微的尾音，微妙地带出某些声响，给他的话语加上了仿佛音乐般的轻快调子。他不得不仔细听才能听出来，可一旦听到了，这种音调就是只有在私底下，那些值得他信任的人，才能得到的奖励。  
“真的，”Clark抬起飞船，毫不费力地将它转向气闸，同时继续说着，“我知道你不是那么喜欢与正义联盟的成员一起工作，但是……哥们儿，你其实很擅长的。”  
“当联盟成员选择有效地工作并记住他们的训练内容时，要确保他们像一个团队那样发挥功效并不是那么难。”  
“像一个族群一样，你的意思是。”  
他并没有回答。  
“我，嗯，”安置好Javelin，Clark脸红着说，“以前我从没有过族群。我也从来没有过任何族群契结。我知道这对一个族群领袖来说一定很愚蠢，但是，”他耸肩，“我有时候会想，如果正义联盟的家伙们能够花点时间聚在一起，不戴那些气味抑制剂和秘密身份，我们也可以成为一个族群。我知道性种比例是一个‘健康族群’的主要成因，但作为一个群体我认为我们已经做得挺好……”  
“你今晚要飞回Metropolis么，Superman？”他打断了他，声音嘶哑。他现在没有讨论族群动力学的心情，更不想谈那些比喻。  
Clark的笑容稍稍退去了些，“我打算是。”  
他希望这是足够明显的暗示，能让这个家伙在他带着防护手套操作电脑好键入闲置飞船的登入系统时离开气闸。他的登陆已授权，Cyborg也已经远程预设好了离开的已选运输方式。他向前一步，Javelin的侧门像令人向往的爱人那孤苦的双臂一般张开。  
“嘿，”Clark喊道，“如果你想的话我晚点也可以顺道去一趟Gotham。”他的声音紧张但下定了决心。“不管下面是什么事情让你这么忙碌我都可以帮上忙的。或者我们可以花点时间在一起。弄点吃的之类的。”  
Bruce停住了。  
Clark说话的方式里有什么东西，一种未名的东西，满怀希望地衔接着他未说出口的请求，叫人恐惧的是，这听起来更像是在求欢。像其他的男人一样，这个alpha，在向他请求一些他甚至不应该知道能够从他这里得到的东西。  
Clark并不知道他真正的性种。正义联盟里没有人知道。只有很少的人知道他的身份，况且目前为止对这个世界来说，Bruce Wayne是一个身份是亿万富翁的beta，只要有机会就会被无数omega名模们环绕，受尽alpha的嫉妒。这是一个不会招来骚扰的假象。那么，为什么Clark会想要向他提出请求？  
这没有道理。  
除非Clark可以闻到他。  
据他对氪星人生理的了解，他们的嗅觉敏感度实际上比他们的其他感官更弱。Clark，比人类更强大，依靠他的视觉和听觉来精确定位整个世界，还有他的超级力量。然而，除了这些，他的超级感觉意味着即使他的嗅觉比他的其他感官更弱，也依然远远强于一般的人类。如果Bruce的面具破损，无论他开始散发的味道有多么弱，Clark也有可能是第一个察觉的。  
“你可以闻到我。”他压低了声音。  
Clark眨眼，“我……闻不到。为什么这么问？”长长的暂停，“你不用担心你的面具坏了。这会儿只有我一个而且我早知道你的味道的。”  
他双臂紧贴身子，小心将他的手放在腰带上的氪石口袋上。“为什么你想要和我呆在一起？”  
“我……我以为我们可以像我们以前那样说说话，”他皱着眉瞥向一边，“我很抱歉，我知道你太忙了。改天吧。”  
安全。Clark只是……热潮在他皮肤下乱窜，搅动着体内的湿热感，就像有一只动物在他的臀部之间缓慢地逡巡。一种叫人迟钝的警告。  
他来不及赶回去了。随着一阵明确的突如其来的痛感他意识到。抑制剂在不到一小时前就已经失效了，他可能在任何时候开始发出味道。他本应该察觉到身体已经再次苏醒了很长一段时间。太长了。他本该更快离开的，他本该……  
他的脸因为内脏肌肉的痉挛而扭曲。“妈的。”  
当他看着他时，Clark的眉峰间耸起一抹皱褶、发现了他佝偻的姿势。“嘿，”他漂浮向前，“你还好么？我发现有什么让你非常难受，好几次了但是……”  
“我很好，”他僵硬地说着，“你能让我快点回到Gotham么？”  
“我……那个……我猜我可以给你穿上宇航服捎你回去，但现在我们在的地方离得太远了而且我不想飞的太快。人体的重力加速度承受能力之类的。更别提进入大气了。就算有我的披风那也太冒险了。”  
愤怒地，“要用多久，Clark？”  
“可能一小时？”男人抱歉地说道，“我还需要绕着星球飞一小段。”  
“一个半小时。”他坚持。  
Clark看着他，“我不能那样，Burce。”  
“放屁。”  
“我不能。”  
“我看过你飞得更快。”  
“我不会那样做。”Clark纠正用词。  
“妈的，Clark。我必须回去。”  
男人看起来并没有动摇，“我不打算伤害你。”  
“你不会，”Bruce吼道，他的身子再次痉挛，让他咬紧了牙。  
“你不了解，”Clark打量着他，“你确定你还好么？”  
他瞪视了一眼，转向飞船，男人依然站在飞船边上。“行，如果你不带我，我也可以回——”  
一只手拽住了他的前臂。  
他仿佛凝固了。另一个男人的手掌的重量点燃了他的肌肤，当他吸入那被外星来客的气息渲染的空气时他的体内绝望地绞紧了，鸡巴猛地抽动。他慢慢转过身，看着Clark。  
男人小心地凝视着他、眼神里带着评估同时也毫无威慑。他什么也不知道。他不知道……“是不是又像你弄断了三根肋骨还不告诉任何人那次一样？”Clark问。  
“我很好。”他的声音从牙缝里挤出来。  
Clark不相信地看着他。他的眼睛失焦变得深沉，扫描他的躯体，他的X视线迅速扫过他的内部器官、重新确认没有任何东西离开了原位。对方的视线下垂并看穿他的下腹时，Bruce的心几乎从口中跳出。  
“别，”他怒吼着，探身向前，一只手捏住男人的下巴，强制抬起，“别看我那里！”  
太迟了。男人困惑地眨着眼看他。Bruce看着那困惑逐渐被震惊取代，变成不可置信，然后当他低头第二次瞥向那里时，又变成别的什么东西，他再次确认着那个传言中的辨别性种的器官，从而确认了他的性别地位。  
“别看！”  
“我……对不起我……”CLark的视线回到他身上，“那是……？你是……？”  
低声咆哮：“让我离开这儿，Clark。”  
Clark的脸惊慌地拧着，他的手即刻放开了他的胳膊，并向后退开。他踉跄地坠落到地面上，姿势怪异笨拙地向后走开。  
“对不起。我不是故意要……我不知道我……上帝啊你是……？”  
他此刻的感觉就像一只蜘蛛被从自己的网上撕下来钉住研究。他被困住，被捕捉，任凭面前的男人摆布。他处在命悬一线的片刻。现在就连那些从指尖脱落的皮屑，和脑海深处最细弱的声响都在欢呼、他的某种病态的本能爱着这种失控的感觉，这种脆弱感，这种alpha的强硬的存在感……即使这让他——他的本我——感到彻心彻骨的厌恶。  
仅在一次热潮中，甚至还没过半，他已经两次暴露了自己。现在有两个局外人知道他是个omega。他最可怕的敌人和最好的拍档……而让他感到害怕的，是Clark。Joker唯一坚定的，是他对于他们的病态游戏能够继续玩下去的想法。而Clark，不管他的外在形象是怎样的，他本人要比那更加复杂、他对于什么是对什么是错的认知，规定了他将会做什么，或者说什么，而那，将是不可挽回的。  
然而，更重要的是，他是一个alpha。  
这个事实在他的颅骨中前后游荡、体内慢慢复苏的本能让他想要伸手去触碰另一个男人的肉体的香气，这个认知既叫人恐惧又带着野蛮的欢愉、以及那丰富的香气裹挟而来某种希望。配偶。这个男人能够成为一个配偶……  
“你在热潮期，是么？”  
Bruce咽下口中生冷干燥的感觉，“不是。”  
“我可以看见你的腺体，Bruce。”  
他抬起手想要触摸他的颈侧。  
每一个omega都有一个位于颌骨下方的omega腺。当alpha们在自己选定的配偶身上留下表示宣告的咬痕时，这是一个alpha将要标记的东西，也是形成那种臭名昭著的omega气味的最主要成因，腺体在除了热潮以外的时期是不可见的。在热潮时，它将会隆起变红。  
他把斗篷扔在电梯里时甚至没有考虑过他可能会暴露。他的制服的领子足够高，能够藏起腺体的大部分，Clark刚看见的时候或许误以为那是个挫伤。该死，都是因为热潮。它不仅剥去了他的判断更夺走了他的智慧。他的抑制剂正在衰退变淡而且他无法思考。他需要在一切泄闸前离开这里，在一切变得太迟之前。  
他向着Javelin移去。  
Clark突然出现阻拦他的道路，“Bruce你不能这样。”  
“不要拦我的路，Superman。”  
“Bruce，你在……”他不安地看着，“你正在……Bruce你不可能在一小时内完成降落更别说五个小时了。”  
更加坚定地，“别拦着我。”  
他的手拨乱了头发，“天啊。”  
“立刻。”  
“Bruce，”Clark抬起头看着他。  
生气地，“我不会说第二遍。让开！”  
“但是，”Clark不顾一切的尝试着，“Javelin并不是一个合适的巢穴而且……”  
有什么东西在他体内扭转、腐败而愤怒。“关于合适的巢穴你到底懂什么，alpha？你认为这是一个巢穴？你觉得瞭望塔里一个锁起来的房间就是巢穴？”他盯着他。  
Clark呆呆地看了他一阵，“热潮中的omega，在离巢时会恐慌、”他慢慢说道。  
“我并没有恐慌。”  
“可你是，”他嘟囔，“一个omega，还在热潮。”这其实并不是个问题，但他的沉默似乎想要表达别的意思。  
Clark抓住了他，一秒闪过，世界骤然幻灭为一片模糊的色彩。他被放入一个座位，沉重的座位安全带被拉下来扣住了他，他发出一声闷哼。他花了点时间来观察Javelin的内部。光滑的银色控制杆，强化的合金墙壁，以及引擎上电时发出的尖锐的电子嘤咛。他怒吼着去拽安全带扣。  
“不行，”Clark出现在他面前，“别这么做。”一只手按住了他的。  
他的呼吸骤停，“你他妈在做什么？”他的声音粗哑。  
Clark的下巴是那么固执，眼睛是一片能灼烧一切的蓝色，肩膀方正宽阔。“我会带你离开这里。”


	4. Chapter 4

Bruce睡着了。  
终于。  
Clark颓丧地坐在驾驶座上，披风堆在他的膝上，头向后仰着抵着椅背。在他面前，Javelin的尖突在一片稀薄的云块中切开一条干净的通路、引擎发出轰鸣，自动驾驶尽职地将他们推进。而他的身后，Bruce躺在一个临时搭出的小床上，昏迷不醒，并且，在热潮中。  
他保持自己的眼睛看向前方，试图无视每一次呼吸带来的痛苦的性冲动造成的新鲜的潮涌，试图假装他一人独处，并没有和热潮中的omega一起被锁在狭窄的空间里。  
可是，上帝啊，那是Bruce。Bruce的气息闻起来比他所认识的任何一个omega都要强烈，Bruce让整个空气被诱人的香气的洪浪充满，Bruce毫无知觉地向他发出邀请，用他那清晰的味道，性，汗水，如此光滑的。Bruce。  
他的口中被满含alpha激素的唾液溢满，双手渴望着能够深深扣入温暖的肉体中，腹股沟中间的紧绷感让人疼痛。他闭紧了双眼，吞咽着，拳头紧紧绕住扶手。  
Batman。那可是Batman。那个用恐惧统治着Gotham的街道的男人，那个靠着精妙技巧与星球上最为强大的生物一同战斗，并使他们看起来几乎无法与之争辉的男人，还有那个，仅因对那一双陈腐坟墓的残忍承诺，崛起成为正义联盟的领袖的男人。Batman。一个未被标记的omega，瘫软在小床上、身体被性激素诱发的欲求的猛烈发作搞得几乎精疲力竭。  
这没有任何意义。  
他也不想让它变得有什么意义。  
他想要坚信这其中一定有什么不可思议的误解发生、Bruce是一个beta且从未欺骗他，从未隐瞒他，从未看着他，从未称呼他为alpha就好像这是种羞辱。就好像他对其他人的最坏的称呼。就好像他恨他，只因为他身为alpha。  
另一次呼吸。另一阵性冲动造成了严重压迫。  
Bruce是他的朋友，他最好的朋友，他不想去相信这就是这个男人曾将他视为的全部。不论他们曾一同经历过的每一件事，不论他曾向Bruce吐露过何事，这个男人仅仅只是将他看作他的部分之和。且这些部分是不足的。在他们彼此相识的这么多年里，Bruce对他从未、从未有足够的信任来分享这个秘密。从未在他身边觉得安全。甚至，从来都只是将他看作一条在母狗身后嗅闻尾随的公狗而已。  
可不论这些想法在他腑脏之间带来怎样难受的感觉，他依然令人厌恶地、痛苦地、硬着。  
随着一声低吼他止住了呼吸，用他的披风捂住了脸，试图忽视制服底下那下流的肿起。他需要自慰。只要释放掉一些过剩的alpha激素就行，那些他能感觉到的，随着他的血液抽送，汇集到他舌头下方让他口舌干燥的激素。  
Clark紧紧地闭着眼睛，用足以咬穿一艘战舰的力道狠狠咬住了他的嘴唇。  
他没有自慰，他怕自己这么做的时候会想着Bruce；幻想他现在能够对他做的所有事情，所有那些以Bruce现在的精神状态无法反抗的事情，所有他不应该做的……所有不可原谅的事。如果他在摸着自己的时候想象着那些——如果他会因为强奸自己最好朋友的想法而射出来——他就会证实Bruce的想法、证明他只是一个鸡巴，一个阴茎结。一个alpha，正如当Bruce羞辱般地使用这个单词时，心里想到的那种男人。  
他试图告诉自己那样做是愚蠢的。  
愚蠢，因为他早就已经在自慰的时候臆想过Bruce。愚蠢，因为关于那个男人他早就幻想了很长一段时间，且从未像今日这样蓄意。愚蠢，因为他知道他不是一个没有理智的禽兽，他知道他比那更好且没必要去证明。  
但无论如何他还是在想着。  
Javelin突然因为一阵短暂的乱流倾斜，Clark借此机会打断了自己的想法，伸手摸索控制字符好启动稳定器。这只是片刻的分心但他已经很感激了。任何能够消耗他与Bruce一同被留在船上的时间的事情都是叫人感激的。  
没多久了。只要他能够再坚持一个小时他们就能抵达Gotham。这段时间里Bruce很可能都不会醒过来。再多一小时。  
他如此坚信着，并坚信他所做一切都是正确的。他在拯救Bruce。将Bruce从他在不知情的情况下害他陷入的这种危险境遇中救出。他守护了这个男人的秘密，他的尊严，还有信任——希望如此——他在拯救的这个男人，是他认识的友人，而不是别的什么被摘去了面具的家伙。  
他本以为Bruce是个beta。他本以为男人信任他。他本以为自己了解他。但现在他不那么确信了。  
Clark张开了双眼，看向那个在小床上四肢伸展，面朝下躺卧的熟睡的躯体。一只带着黑色手套的手从床边滑落，靴子缚住的双脚向两边踢开，他赤裸着面孔，埋在披风包成的枕头里发出低沉的声响。  
Bruce一直都保持着距离。Clark本以为这是因为这个男人喜欢有私人空间。他从未想过Bruce可能是在向他隐瞒某种事实。隐瞒他的身份，最主要是隐瞒了他是什么，在蝙蝠洞的腹地中。而现在，面对这个骗局的罪证，Clark必须要面对Bruce还瞒了他其它的事情的可能性。  
他的友人，会不会只是Batman为了保护自己的安全和与世隔绝而构建的另一个面具？  
这个想法让人痛苦，但它也的确消减了明目张胆地立在他双腿之间的躁动。悲惨，Clark宁愿拥抱悲惨。宁愿相信，Bruce向他隐瞒了真相，Bruce无视他以为的他们共享多年的友情而不信任他。  
Clark回想了一下他知道的公开的小部分omega们。  
Pete Ross还是个学校里的孩子，Clark曾在一些滋事小人欺凌他时拥护过他。男孩向他露出阳光般的笑容，他们成了朋友。他溺爱，乐于助人，且相当喜欢奉承。他是他班里一百多个学生中7个omega中的一个。在Lana Lang离开Clark后他们结婚了。Lana红着脸带他在婚礼上四处走，他的衬衫领子刻意强调着他的腺体上的紫色咬痕。  
Bruce就是那样一类人么？驯服，多愁善感，乐于温顺地逡巡，像个战利品一样被展出？  
他试图无视这种想法中令人厌恶的偏见。试图无视脑海中想要去相信Bruce的另一部分，不管发生了什么他所认识的Bruce就是真实的Bruce。可事实是他从不认识任何omega会像Bruce这样。  
第一个与他分享热潮的女孩太过于顺从，以感情为中心，温和地接受了他们的分手，没带来多少伤害，后来热烈地投入到与另一个alpha的结合中去了。  
两年以后他分享了另一个女人的热潮，她爱玩，喜欢戏弄人，在对欢愉的接受上几乎像猫一样。她的厚颜的不切实际的个性让她既不想要alpha又不想独自承受热潮。  
去年在他和Lois的关系之前，他和他的第一个男性omega睡过。虽然不在热潮，但他们的alpha和omega动机最终让他们上了床。他哭泣着，在他身上抓挠，舔着他就像色情小说里的那些omega一样。最初这一切相当具有诱惑性，但无论Clark对他做什么他都过于简单地接受又让人不安。  
Bruce是怎样的？顺从，不切实际，还是热情似火？难道他真的与他认识的那些朋友完全不同？  
Clark凝视着男人熟睡的脸，幻想着当那双眼睛睁开他会看见一个怎样的男人。毕竟他一直躲藏其后的，完美掩饰了他的秘密的面具，已经掉落。  
他叹了口气，马上就后悔了。  
Bruce丰沛的香气全力冲击了他，那未结合过的omega在热潮时散发出的势不可挡的迷惑人心的气息。高水平。他一定是高水平的。他从没闻到过任何一个omega能像这么强烈。  
Clark咳嗽着，用披风掩住口鼻，试图将注意力集中到他自己身体的干燥味道上，混合着他昨天救下的飞机排出的味道，和这经过消毒的飞船的生冷干净的味道。他试图忽视那随着Bruce的脉搏越发显著的omega腺，那充满了暗示性的挂在Bruce唇边的汗滴，还有他随意张开的双腿之间那迎接姿态的间隙。试图假装他并没有悄悄吸入被Bruce的呼吸变得无比可口的空气也没有想象这与未知的Bruce的肌肤的味道相比哪一个更好，没有想象如果压住并抱住那惑人心魄的味道的源头将会怎样，没有想象如果把鼻子紧贴在那方正的下颌，把牙齿深深嵌入到那未标记的地方会带来怎样的滋味……这一点儿用都没有。  
他需要手淫。需要解决掉，最少，解决掉一部那因为Bruce的气味而产生的体内反应，在他做出更加不可原谅和无可挽回的事情之前。在他伤害他最好的朋友之前。  
男人的热潮早在他们脱离瞭望塔后最早的那一个半小时就发作了。不管他用什么来抑制，效力比他的抑制剂持续了更长时间，早前的一些时间他闻起来并没有味道。然后，突然，Clark突然就能够闻到他了。那简直就像一场该死的爆炸。最初尚且是可以忍受的，但现在他已经坐在暴露的香气里好几个小时了，事情只会越来越糟。  
他必须做点什么。他们现在穿过大气层了，但他不想冒险靠近Bruce抱着他飞，而且……  
Bruce动了动。  
Clark整个儿僵住了。  
根据以往经验他知道，当omega在热潮时入睡，这种睡眠更像是死亡。他并没有睡很久但是他同时用了抑制剂，所以现在看起来，考虑到他入睡得很快，他的身体现在正经历热潮中的一个低潮区，并逐渐复苏，而这个时间段他本该继续睡下去。这时的移动说明他醒过来了。如果他之前只是一个低潮那么这意味着他很快会进入全面的热潮。而全面的热潮，意味着更加强烈的气息。上帝，这有可能吗？  
一瞬间Clark真希望一小时前他已经抛下顾虑冲进厕所了。  
来不及了。  
他将头发重新扒拉成往常的卷曲样子，擦去脸上的汗水，用披风环抱住自己试图藏在自己的制服底下。他热切希望自己的脸不要发红，或者他的瞳孔不要扩张得那么明显，他找到储备来做外太空任务的一大瓶水和一堆食物，捧在他身前好像一个平静的祭品。  
Bruce的眼睛睁开了，迷离地看着小床的边边角角。他不满地看着自己带着手套的手，翻身坐起来，带着睡梦的迷糊凝视着身上的全副武装，之后他抬头，扫视着房间，意识逐渐恢复。  
Brcue的目光扫到他的一刻Bruce全身都僵硬了。他抬手摸了摸自己的颈侧，动作缓慢得几乎叫人心跳停止，他在确认他是否还是未标记的。  
“我不会的我……”Clark因为空气中压迫性的诱惑力而近乎哽噎，他吞咽着，再次尝试，“我不会那样对你的，Bruce。”他强迫自己说出话来。迫使他们听起来像真的一样。“我不会的，我发誓。”  
对方的手慢慢放下了。他的视线一直没有离开Clark的，他看着他，像一只野兽在监视路过的掠食者一样紧张。  
“我……呃……你要不要来点水或者吃的？”问题问出，他便感到唇上令人抓狂地紧绷。错了。Bruce至少有一天半没有吃过任何东西。作为alpha他不应该问一个omega他是否需要补充在上一波热潮发作中的损失，他应该温柔但明确地命令他。Omega在热潮中通常会丧失原始的对饥饿的掠夺性，甚至是后继的一些警示信号。这也是为什么一个完全没有保护的热潮对omega来说如此危险的原因之一，他们会不吃不喝直到体内的物质被耗尽，而那时他们太过虚弱，无法寻找自己需要的东西。  
Bruce指着他们之间的地板。  
“放在那里。”  
Clark觉得自己的内脏颠倒了。Bruce不信任他甚至不愿意让他靠近。他甚至不信任他让他递给他他需要的东西。他甚至……不。这与信任无关。他是一个在热潮期被迫与一个未经考验的alpha困在陌生地方的omega。一个非常强大的alpha。他有理由谨慎些。  
Clark麻木地服从着。他漂向前，把食物和水放在地上，回到原位。直到他贴着墙，保持安全距离，Bruce才将自己从床上推下，畏缩着直行，慢慢走向供给品。等他走到，他把东西收集到双臂间，再走回小床上。他分三次喝掉了一大瓶水，迅速熟练地吃掉了食物。  
他的视线从未离开Clark。  
Clark贴着最远的那面墙，假装自在地检查温度设定器，用一种让人以为他在呼吸的方式移动……其实他并没有。  
当Bruce吃完，他站了起来，一语不发地向飞船后方的洗手间移动。他的皮肤已经开始泛红，呼吸费力，而他一贯的流畅动作也已崩解，变得粗重又笨拙。Clark绝望地想到接下来他将要和高热中的Bruce被困在同一个狭小空间里。  
一阵钝痛击中了他。  
可怕的熟悉的疼痛让他的身子收缩，他揉了揉胸口。氪星石。Bruce在查看以确保氪星石还在他的皮带里。这小小的、最终的证据，证明对方对他的不信任，狠狠伤害了他，远远超过氪星石辐射能够造成任何伤害。很痛，比它本该来得更痛。  
Bruce不信任他，不信任他真实的自我。他不信任他，哪怕有着那么多年的友情他也不愿告诉他他是个omega。现在，他甚至不相信他会信守承诺。不相信他并不会伤害他。强奸他。  
Clark透过墙壁看见绿色碎片在Bruce掌心翻滚然后安全地落回到腰带里。  
他提醒自己这只是Bruce的保险措施。Bruce从未在热潮期与他共处过更别说还困在同一个房间里。他并不知道Bruce对热潮的控制力有多好……哪怕能完全掌控……Bruce也有权利谨慎。Clark的勃起依然在腿间灼热而沉重，他的口腔因alpha激素感到苦涩不堪，他的肺因他尽可能地使它变得空荡而痛苦。  
他是种威胁。尽管他想要否认，尽管他可以在其他方面来反驳，但他知道，现在，他是Bruce面临的最大危险。  
厕所响起水流冲刷声，但Bruce并没有再次出现。Clark蹙额，恰好通过墙壁看到他打开了花洒，穿着全部衣服，走到了那显然是冰冷的水流下面。Clark移开了视线。  
等待着。  
当Bruce出现时他的制服和皮肤都湿透了，靴子在每一步后留下一滩水渍，他的披风像水鸟的羽毛一样往下滴着水。他跌靠在墙上，慢慢滑下直到他坐在了地上，环抱着自己，安静地承受着新一拨绞痛。冲澡让他的体温回到了正常值，水流冲淡了一些气味但这只是种临时补救罢了。  
唯二能够降低他的热潮的，一是时间，一是alpha激素。Clark吞下一口满是他自己alpha激素的唾液，当Bruce紧紧抓着自己的身体把头沉到双膝之间发出一声低低的痛苦声响时，他移开了自己的视线。  
Alpha激素在降低他的热潮前将会提升热潮，没有哪种非性行为的安全方式能够将他的过量激素传递给Bruce。咬他的脖子的办法不堪设想，也没有人有机会证明这样做除了标记之外还能给omega带来什么，接吻给不了Bruce足够的alpha激素来对抗他体内过量的的omega激素，其他任何方式都包括性交。  
他回头看了一眼男人，看到他紧紧咬着牙，强迫他自己吸入最少量的空气。当Clark最开始带他进来时，一股强烈到能够剥夺他所有意识的热潮几乎让他陷落。没有在omega激素下暴露这么长时间的时候，他能更好的控制自己，那时Clark迅速确认了飞船并无视那在小床上翻滚的黑色躯体。即使如此，当Bruce终于陷入了筋疲力竭的睡眠时，他还是感到一阵解脱。但是即使在睡眠中他依然在热潮里，依然无声地尖叫着，充斥整个安静的房间。  
现在，几小时之后，事情变得更加困难……更加难于思考……更加难于……  
而且Bruce还没有做的太过。还没有。  
或许他并不想做得过火。或许他会愿意与Clark分享自己，只是为了尽可能快地度过这个发情期。不用咬，不用结合，也不需要契结。只是解脱而已。对他们两个人来说。  
他必须问一问。他必须在Bruce还能控制自己，足够清醒能够给出答复时问他。  
要询问他就必须呼吸。  
他支撑住自己，默默倒计时，然后吸入了一口空气。对方的气息以前所未有的残暴袭击了他。淋浴确实有帮助，降低了Bruce的总激素水平。然而为了让他适应新一波热潮的新鲜的荷尔蒙的激流已经从他体内散发开来，像一个迷惑的，充满力量的蘑菇云。  
“B-Bruce，”他结结巴巴地喊道。  
钢青色的眼睛睁开。  
“我……我呃……你想不想……”  
那一双眼睛用无言的权威盯着他，尽管它们下面是珠帘般的汗水和面颊上艳丽的色彩。  
“我意思是说我……如果你想要……我以前也帮过omega度过热潮我也没跟任何人契结。我……我不会……我保证。如果你想要我……只是为了……熬过这一次。”  
这并不是他所做过的最讲究的提议。  
Bruce凝视了他好一会儿，慢慢摇了摇头。  
Clark倍受打击地缩小了，“我……我明白了。”  
"不，"Bruce的声音很低，紧张地粗喘着，“你不明白。我从未有过配偶。”  
Clark感到他体内有什么东西跑出来了。因Bruce声音里的粗哑痛苦的刮擦声而逃离。以回应那不可言表的不确定性，那不为人知的对援助的渴求，以及那痛苦的关于无经验的表白。想要回应……如同alpha对omega。  
他缓慢蹒跚向前就像小心地接近一只躁动的兽，“没关系。我会解决的。我不会做任何你不想做的事。”  
他蹙额。  
“不啃咬，”Clark向他保证，“我也不会吻你。”  
“不。你……不明白……我没有做……啊呃……”Bruce的眼睛闭了起来，嘴唇上的皮被牙齿咬得脱落，他痉挛着蜷曲起整个身子，“任何，”一声挣扎的喘息，“……避孕措施。”  
Clark停下了。  
“任何？”  
“我没有配偶……我……”  
“你连应急的都没有？”毫无准备，这太不象Bruce了。更别说还是这么重要的事情。  
“我做了……在B翼。”  
B翼。瞭望塔在外星人进攻时毁掉的那一部分。  
Clark明白了这意味着什么。  
“答应我，”Burce的声音从牙缝里挤出来，“不管我做什么，我说什么。”  
“我不会碰你，”Clark向他保证。“我不会。”  
没有其他选择了。他不得不承受。不得不，因为哪怕Bruce是愿意的，哪怕对方接受了他的请求，他不能冒险让任何人承受不需要的怀孕。Bruce没有采取任何避孕，况且对这种事来说，避孕套起不了作用，避孕套只会阻止激素的交换，而激素能够降低对方的热潮，如果用了避孕套Bruce的身体就不能接触到足够来对抗他体内过量荷尔蒙的alpha激素。被alpha近距离地拥抱却不能得到缓解。只能刺激而不能得到满足。  
众所周知omega在那种情况下会疯掉的。  
Bruce瘫软地靠着墙，蜷缩成胎儿的姿势，拳头紧握并死死抵着自己的前额，身体在颤抖。他的呼吸静止，不可思议地缓慢。仿佛练习了很多次。仿佛陷入冥想。  
他在努力解决。  
熬过这一切。  
寻找别的途径。如果Bruce能做到那么Clark也可以。他必须可以。  
他突然转向控制台上，打开了飞船上的电脑，快速搜寻正义联盟数据库及网上的每一个关于omega热潮的可用资源。信息流琐碎而庞大，搜索系统提出帮助询问他是否要细化他的搜索。  
他没有。  
信息越多他要耗费的阅读时间也就越多。能够让他分心的时间也就越长。  
一段时间之后，他脑海里已经筛过了上千页。太多网页是不提供信息的，或是一些omega恐惧分子（参考恐同），或者更糟，围了一圈omega色情刊物的广告。有着肿胀脖颈的男人和女人，激动的汗湿的肌肤，剧烈颤抖着的肉体。几乎和他身后地板上的男人一模一样。他关闭了搜索页，同时打开了几百本小说，打开了两百来个游戏页。他迅速使自己忙碌于组织和识别存储页上的所有内容，然后清理Bruce紧邻之外的所有东西，并小心地估量在下一次热潮流逝时他该允许Bruce摄入多少水和食物。令人惊讶的是这居然比电脑更有帮助。  
alpha的工作。  
这一定释放掉了一些荷尔蒙……或别的什么。上帝啊他真希望他研习过更多更好。他从来都不像他的高中同学那样对性种科学感兴趣。那个年纪他全神贯注于他逐渐展现的超级力量。他知道基本理论但并不像其他人那样知道准确的机制。  
尽管如此，这个发现将他最原始的领地标记本能提到了最上层，重新检查确认所有的门都锁好了，组织他们有的所有储存食物。做完后他回到控制室重新确认他们的位置。窗外的云层似乎花了很长时间才变成一片熟悉的沙灰色，那个红色的小点终于掠过了Gotham。他短暂地得到了解脱。  
“Alpha。”  
一声召唤，愤怒，充满侵略性，并与露骨的性意图交织着。用那相同的，他在厉声喝令正义联盟时会使用的，不容置疑的声音说道。  
Clark转过身看着Bruce，他现在斜倚着墙壁，凝视着他，看着他就好像在质疑Clark太过愚蠢不能理解他现在应该做的事情。  
“Bruce？”  
“过来。”  
“Bruce我们快要……”  
“现在。”  
他从未听过有哪个omega像这样发号施令。他说着，带着无视于他所处现状的力量，期望他的命令将被遵守。  
“你并不想这样，”Clark不太确定地提醒他，并看了一眼Javelin仪表盘上显示的时间，“再有几分钟我就能带你回庄园了，Bruce。再多几分钟。”  
一阵警告的抱怨。  
缓慢地，“我需要你重新系上安全带。”  
“不会下跪，”他低吼着，“不会。”  
下跪是最能够表示服从的姿势之一，是将自己献给alpha时，由omega采取的代表性姿态。  
“我并不要求你这样，”Clark看着他说道，“我永远不会要求你跪下。”  
他皱眉，向下看着，拥着自己。  
“Bruce？”  
没有回答。  
Clark深吸一口气，屏息，用超高速冲过去将Bruce提起来。他的手贪婪地握紧了对方，双臂迫切地想要把他拉入怀中，阴茎一阵悸动。  
我不是那种alpha，他告诉自己。他不是那种alpha。  
他把男人带回他的座位，安置好，将安全带交叉过他的胸前。这与他们离开瞭望塔时他采取的行动形成了奇怪的拙劣呼应。上一次他弄好时Bruce颤抖地低吼着避开了他的触碰。这一次他向着他弓起身子，手指纠缠住他的披风，挪动着想要让他们的嘴唇相连。Clark向后跳开，抛下了披风，从肩上猛力一扯让它滑落到对方的膝上。  
随后，明白过来那个动作意味着什么的时候，他震惊得呆滞了。  
Bruce想要吻他。他想要……  
“我……对不起，”他绝望地，结结巴巴地说道，“我……拜托请呆在那里，Okay？”  
Bruce露出了他的牙齿，把鼻子埋到Clark披风的红色中。这动作并不是默许，甚至不像是omega该有的，但他愣在那里……直到现在。他依然安静地看着他，但不再像是看着一个路过的掠食者，而像是，看着他的猎物。颠倒了。Bruce看着他就好像alpha看着omega那样，这反过来了，这是不对的，可这是他所见过的、最为病态且色情的画面。  
Clark转过了身，绝望地吞下他口中满满的alpha唾液，试图将注意力集中到降落Javelin这件事上。  
他能够感觉到当他操纵太空舱穿过树丛进入蝙蝠洞的入口时钉在背上的视线。飞船紧迫降落在Batwing不规则的机翼旁边，但他没有多管而是急迫地摸索着能够控制飞船打开的按键好让他们逃离出这个受限的空间。  
结束了，都结束了。他救了他。  
他应该觉得解脱，庆祝……可所有他能够想到的只有对方锐利的目光，还有他曾试图亲吻他的动作。Bruce想要吻他。他……上帝啊。  
这只是omega的本能罢了，Clark不自觉地关闭了发动机，忙乱地提醒自己，Bruce只是想要品尝他嘴里的alpha激素而已。这没什么。这整件事都没有什么。没有任何意味。  
他身边有什么事正在发生。有人靠近了飞船。有人抱起了Bruce。照顾着他。片刻后他意识到有人也在对他说话。一个男人。一个beta。很年轻，据Clark所知能够被称为前任Robin的男人。  
“……需要一针omega针么？”  
omega针用来注射alpha以降低他们的荷尔蒙。“我用不上，”他低喃，“针头在我身上不起作用。”他眨眼，"Bruce还好么？“他转过身看向他。Bruce站在Alfred前面，摇摇晃晃地站着，面朝他的族群，一只虚软的拳头里还握着Clark的披风。  
“他很好。”他说道，步入他的视线，“我们会照顾好他的。”  
“我照顾了他，”Clark听见自己说。  
男人的眼睛眯了起来：“怎么照顾的？”  
“我……我没有碰他。”  
“那他是怎么拿到你的披风的？”  
“他……”想要吻他。Bruce想要吻他。“他抢过去的。”Clark改口道。  
在他身后Alfred开始带领Bruce离开。那个omega蹒跚着，低吟着，回过头看他。  
另一个人——夜翼（Nightwing），Clark想起来了——来回看着他俩然后看向Clark。“我觉得你该走了。”  
Bruce看着他就好像他满满地期待着想要Clark留下来。就好像他不能理解为什么Clark现在要抛下他。Clark艰难地劝说自己他不该那么做。但他做了，他离开了，因为他知道这才是正确的，因为无论，当Bruce看着他就好像他什么都不想要、除了把他推倒在地骑在他身上时，他感到怎样的疼痛，他都不会——不能——像那样伤害他。  
他不是那种alpha。  
他不能放任自己。  
不论他体内的一部分是多么多么的想要。  
离开飞船飞入空荡的空气中的那一刻他既感到舒坦也感到可悲地糟糕。他的身体沉重而不适，胸口紧绷，四肢僵硬，内脏绞痛。他想要相信这不过是他回击外星人入侵时滥用力量造成的后果，或者是好几天没有好好吸收阳光造成的力竭。可并不是那样。  
alpha激素在面对热潮中的omega时会升高。如果这个alpha一直呆在omega附近却没能交配，他们的荷尔蒙最终会突破极限。此外，还混合着知晓了Bruce长久的谎言带来的感觉，这让他倍感凄凉。空虚，利用，不得其所。被欺骗。一个抛弃了热潮中的omega的alpha。一个……不。他不能想那些。不能……  
“干，”他飞离而去，手无望地抓乱了头发。“干。”  
他的身下，刺耳的警笛声尖叫着，奏成一曲合唱。


	5. Chapter 5

关于数字3，有很多的符号学和神学意义。3贯穿了整部圣经，几年前还在一场赛马上为他赢得了赌局，也是爱沙尼亚盾徽上蓝色狮子的数量。它也是一群人能够被称为族群的最小基数。它还是Bruce族群里剩下的人的数量。  
如果没有剩下这三个人，这在很大程度上就不再是一个族群了。  
Dick把夹克衫围在肩上向外走去。雨已经停了，但空气依然生冷，地面上有大滩的泥巴和交错的轮胎印。草坪的更远处还停着一辆车。一片孤零零的荒芜景象提醒着前一天发生的灾难性的入侵。  
他低头看着底下，双手插到夹克里，行过那潜伏在门口的黑暗的棕色泥潭。并不是一段很长的路，但泥巴全部黏在了他靴子上形成薄薄一层黑色土块。一路走下斜坡，穿过坡下形成的泥沼，步入那位于Wayne财产边缘的小小的长满杂草的果园。这一片区域被一颗古老扭曲的柳树的阴影覆盖，坚硬的铁质围栏包围着它。Dick一直讨厌这里的一切。  
他没有去折腾大门，而是翻过了覆有尖刺的栏杆，沿着那些竖立着的灰色石头向下走去。每一块石头上都篆刻着韦恩家徽，一个名字，两个用一小条连字符连在一起的日期。一条跨越了一生的连字符。他一边走一边阅读那些名字。所罗门•韦恩，约书亚•韦恩，艾伦•韦恩，凯瑟琳•韦恩，肯尼斯•韦恩，伊丽莎白•韦恩，阿比盖尔•韦恩，帕特里克•韦恩，托马斯•韦恩，玛莎•韦恩，然后是一个空坟。他走了几大步走到最后一个阴沉的远离了其他成员坟墓，就在柳树下垂的枝条下方。  
“嘿，Jay。抱歉有一段时间没来了。”他踩了踩地面，不顾地面潮湿坐下，倚靠在雕琢后的墓碑上，“生日快乐。”  
3意味着很多东西。它是三月，是最接近pi的数字，是Jason Todd被杀死后流逝而去的时日。虽然不是整数。他不是Bruce，他不像他那样崇拜死亡。所以作为替代他记住了生日并试图忘记那一天，三年前的那天，Bruce越过世界打电话来，告诉他那个偷走他制服的猪头男孩死掉了。  
（文中为3 months，但是按芭芭拉的时间线及后续故事，不应该是三个月前，所以我改成了三年）  
“抱歉我什么也没带，”Dick抱歉地翻了翻他的口袋。“我本来打算看看我能不能找到那些你老是想偷点儿的那种香烟，不过，我回来的这些天事情有点太疯狂了。”他苦着脸，手重新插回夹克里。“你可能不会相信这个，不过boss昨晚带着一个alpha回来了。或者说。”短暂的暂停后他纠正道，“应该说，一个alpha在他处在那么高的热潮期时把他带回来了，他甚至连自己的蝙蝠制服都没脱。”这些句子像控诉一样从他口中脱出，丑陋又苦涩。他的目光越过陈旧的墓园，看到了前一晚的Bruce，肌肤粉红，目光呆滞，瞳孔扩张，当Dick和Alfred拼命地试图把他从他的制服里放出来时。‘他去哪儿了？’Bruce一直在问，‘他什么时候回来？’他烂醉一样结结巴巴地重复着。一个在高热潮期被他那打了印记的alpha抛弃掉的omega。  
这比任何事都叫人困惑。  
Dick痛恨这种感觉。他恨这个他所知道的最聪明的男人居然如此轻易地就臣服在他自身的性激素之下。  
“你知道，”过了一会儿他继续道，“我走进Javelin的时候还想着我能表现得像个alpha。我知道我只是一个低水平的beta但是，说真的，现在这个族群里再没有别的家伙了。我本打算像你以前曾做的那样，对着他怒吼。结果我却给了他一针性激素。”一阵自嘲的大笑，“beta到底是怎样的残忍呢？有一个家伙，差一点点就强奸了那个收养我的男人，甚至有可能已经干了，然后我问他要不要来点什么能够让他觉得舒服些。”他的笑容退去。“我猜我只是看到那个大大胖胖的S就不认为Superman会……”他停住了，闭上双眼，让他的脑袋重新靠在身后的墓碑上。“是啊，我知道，我不应该让一些幼稚的鬼东西阻止我。你就不会那样做。哪怕是你只有14岁的时候你也是一个更好的alpha。真见鬼，哪怕在你成为alpha之前你就是个更好的alpha了。”  
他的声音盘旋在空气中无人应答，一棵树低垂着头，可那里无人聆听。  
“或许吧，”Dick呢喃，仿佛私语。“或许他们说的那些关于性种平衡的话都是真的，每一个族群都应该包含每一种性种。你知道，因为当我们是那样的时候，所有一切都很好，但当我们唯一的alpha离开后……”他停下了，哽噎着，然后深深叹息，“你死了以后这个族群就再也不像个族群了，小翅膀。不再是了。”  
这是事实。  
干涩，眩晕，掏空了他的咽喉。  
承认他的失败。  
beta是维系族群的粘合剂，是将多种性别种类聚在一起并保持混乱的性别之间的平衡的外交官，建立起alpha与omega喜欢称为族群动力学的层级制度。这是他的工作，作为一个beta，继Jason的死亡之后要保证族群的团结。可他却离开了。和他的本能一样强大的，是事故带来的足以叫他窒息的恐惧，这驱使他离开了Gotham，离开了族群。他曾告诉他自己他是希望离开的，一个独立的机会，能够在世界上闯出自己的道路。竭力尝试后他成功了。他现在是夜翼了，他有自己的城市要保护，甚至加入了Bludhaven警察公寓。  
这是个挺好的临时工作。  
在那儿他有自己的生活，朋友。  
他只希望这并不是远离他本该加入的那个族群的借口。  
那个他本该作为一个beta去捍卫的族群。  
那个他本该维系的族群。  
那个他任其衰落的族群。  
他是第三个成员。没有他这个族群不复存在。它现在已然不存在了。  
尖锐而熟悉的摔车门的声音打断了他的思考。他伸长了脖子看到那辆停在庄园门前的车子启动了并径直向着庄园驶来。  
他咽下口中残留的苦涩感觉。  
“你想不想听另一件你肯定不会相信的事儿？”他问墓碑。“在我告诉Superman离开以后，在我们还在试图把那个大家伙的该死的蝙蝠制服脱掉的时候，三辆警车出现了，其中一辆有Gordon局长在里面。”语句悬置在空气中。这是他第一次说出这件事。第一次，尽管没人聆听，可他承认了昨晚那毁灭性的事件。因为那一夜，并没有随着Superman的离去而结束。  
“他们走进大门的时候我吓得快要尿裤子了。他们带着搜查令和所有手续。我以为我们全都要进监狱了，你知道。那个蝙蝠侠被发现。”他咽下口中的干涩。“还好没那么糟糕，看，结果是稻草人用O4做了一种奇怪的新型恐怖毒品。你还记得O4对么？大家伙最喜欢的抑制剂？”他舔了舔嘴唇。“GCPD（哥谭警署）在进入城市的货物上装了追踪器，其中一个在韦恩企业消失，随后出现在……对，你猜的没错，就在韦恩庄园。妈的所有货物。”他的手指穿过他的头发。“Alfred能见鬼的说什么，说他没有滥用药物可他却从自家公司提了全部货物回家？”他的手落回他的膝盖。“噢，不过等等，最讽刺的地方来了。蝙蝠洞没能检测到这些追踪设备的原因，是因为这些设备是韦恩科技产品。是Bruce几个月前给Gordon局长的。”  
那个画面在他脑海中重演，事件的始末以超现实主义跳出他的记忆，就好像被人剪辑标记过。Gordon穿着粗陋的雨衣走进大门，领着一小队全副武装的警察，带着歉疚的目光交给Alfred一份被雨淋湿的搜查令。那一刻Dick就知道过后会发生什么了。那些警员们中的alpha会顺着踪迹找到它的源头，并发现蝙蝠洞的入口。  
除非他们先找到Bruce。  
他知道他这样是在背叛Bruce，知道这将会暴露他，Bruce Wayne被发现是一个omega，但这也好过——远远好过——被发现他是Batman。他一路狂奔到洞穴，拼尽全力扯掉omega身上残留的盔甲，并试图将他拽上楼梯。  
‘拜托，Bruce！楼上都是alpha！他们会闻到你的！“  
无力地，‘alpha？’  
‘我……没错。上面有alpha。Superman。他在等着呢，快起来。’  
当警察冲进书房的时候，取代了那股引导他们穿过墙壁的气息，他们发现一个omega，身上是一条宽松的汗湿的裤子，和一块纹饰有Superman胸前标志性字母的红色毯子。Bruce看着他们，很长时间，他注意到枪械，制服，徽章，最后他看向Dick。他看向他的那一眼，是如此骇人的明了。充满了荒芜，黑暗，和背叛。  
“你知道，Jason，等他回来的时候他会杀了我的。我……我只是不知道还能怎样做。”  
3。3是故事书里火枪手的数量，是从太阳数过来的地球所在的位置，是Bruce在这一次热潮里被曝光的次数。第一次是在一个被阉割了的omega面前，在Bowery边缘的一栋仓库里，第二次是在瞭望塔里，面对这个世界上最强大的alpha，第三次，在他自己的家中，面对哥潭市警察局长和DEA(禁药取缔机构)的小伙子们。全都因为一根来自毒藤女的刺，一次外星人入侵，更因为Dick不够聪明，不能及时想到另一条解决的路。  
“你知道那个牢骚鬼，”他喃喃低语，“最早的部分？如果我给了Superman那一针omega针他就可能足够镇定，会听到警察来了。他会猜到这意味着什么，会警告我们，还会……”Dick闭上双眼。“妈的。妈的我真的很抱歉。”  
如果他们的处境换过来，如果他是那个秘密的omega而Bruce是beta，Dick毫不怀疑Bruce能够同时守护他的性种的秘密及蝙蝠洞的秘密。Bruce从来都是最棒的头脑，在他可以宣称的所有头衔中最顶尖的，便是世界最棒的侦探。但Dick不是。他是个瘦巴巴的马戏团男孩，自以为有朝一日当他成为蝙蝠侠他会比Bruce做的更好，他是那个在那些残酷的命运游戏里幸存下来的Robin，是一个本该在族群需要他的时候留下来，保护好它的beta。  
他并不是Bruce。  
他一直保持着靠在墓碑上的坐姿直到泥泞渗透了他的裤子。随着一声低哼他让自己站了起来，拍去泥土，回头瞥了一眼那冷漠的灰色石头。“明年我会给你带点烟的。”  
石头一如既往地注视着他，沉默而固执。这是这座小型墓园里唯一的一个没有标志性姓氏和旧家徽的墓碑。这是因为一次，唯一的一次，Bruce未能想出另一条路而被杀死的，十五岁大的Jason Todd的墓碑。  
Dick从侧门溜回了庄园，脱掉沾了泥的衣物，走入了会客厅。Alfred站在窗前。一张小纸片安静呆在他身后的桌面。  
“嘿，阿福。”  
冷静地：“Richard少爷。”  
他咽了咽，“我，呃……判决是什么？”  
警察并没有找到毒品，但发现一个违法的无证omega，是更为喜出望外的收获。那辆车属于Jim Gordon，在他发现了真相后的早晨，毫无疑问，他的出现是为了让这个家庭知道后续情况。从那男人嘴里还有可能说出别的么，他可有着固执的正义感。  
“您本可以参加的。”Alfred回过身，指出。  
Dick羞愧地低下视线。  
管家叹气道，“局长通知我，在接下来的7天内他都会忘记写报告。”  
“那么Bruce能在事情真的完全搞砸之前度过热潮了，”Dick猜测。  
“是的，但是，他的资产将全部冻结。”  
“这样他就不能在热潮结束后带着非法遗产离开了。”  
Alfred的表情叫人捉摸不透，“看起来是这样没错。”  
所有的法律形式都要求每一个成年人必须要诚实地宣布自己的性别种类。不这么做后果会相当不好，尤其是当他们是omega的时候。由于恒固的继承法，未契结的omega不具有继承权，除非他们与至少是beta的人建立长期的婚姻关系。虽然不常见，但也并不是没听说过，一些omega利用大量香水来假装成beta好达到继承遗嘱的目的。但他们通常都不成功。Bruce也这样……可他得到了一栋房子，一个公司，还有亿万美元的零头。  
Dick不知道接下来会发生什么，但他可以猜到法庭一定会像一吨的砖头一样压榨他。  
“对不起，”他痛苦地低喃，“我知道这都是我的错。但是，这总比让他们发现Batman好，不是么？我的意思是，如果他们一直跟踪Bruce的气息他们很可能就发现蝙蝠洞了。”  
“或许吧。”  
一个长时间的停顿。  
“等他过了热潮……”Dick开口。  
“我们还有三天时间，Richard少爷。从现在开始，恐怕，我们唯一能做的就是等待了。”  
“三天，”Dick重复到。  
“是的Richard少爷，”男人确认，“三天。”


	6. Chapter 6

“你为什么那么干？”  
她的父亲抬起头，皱眉，重新将视线拉回他手中松握着的报纸上，“干了什么？”  
“Wayne."  
他向上瞥了一眼，透过她身后开着的大门紧张地看了看外面乱哄哄的警员们。“我不知道你在说什么，Barbara。”  
“不，你知道。”她踹上门，把那些行政警员嘈杂的声响关在门外，走向慌乱的警长。“Bruce Wayne对这个城市做了许多好事，除此之外什么也没做，而这就是你给他的回报？”  
严酷地，“他触犯了法律。”  
“你明知道那些抑制剂不是给稻草人的。上帝，当你告诉我关于毒品买家的事时我还以为你在追查那些毒贩而没想到你居然是在追查一个好人。”  
“这并不重要，”他驳斥着，依然不看她的眼睛。  
“他是个omega，”她咬牙，“他并没有贩卖，他需要它们。”  
“我们并没有找到毒品。”  
她盯着他，“行，他是无辜的。”  
他推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，“他是一个违法的无证omega。”  
“那又怎样？”  
“怎样？我是警察局长，芭芭拉。我不能眼看着有人触犯法律还放之任之。”  
“就算是条愚蠢的法律？”  
他垂下视线。“就算是条愚蠢的法律。”他坚持。  
“那么，那次你发现我骇进……”  
“嘘！”他迅速让她禁声并看了看她身后紧闭的门，“我记得我告诉过你不要在这里讨论那件事。”  
“你放了我，”她得意地继续，“你也能放了Wayne。”  
“Bruce Wayne是一个好人，但我不能为了帮他丢掉我的工作。”  
“就这一次——”  
“见鬼，芭芭拉！”他狠狠把报纸摔在桌上，发出巨响。“这一次我已经冒着掉脑袋的风险了！DEA只给我这么一点儿时间，新上任的地方检察官要是知道我把这么高机密的档案扣押在待发箱里一整星期他会崩了我的卵蛋。更别提市长和那些新闻媒体。”  
她仓惶退后，移开了视线。  
“我才不管他们，”她刻薄地说道，痛恨她的旧头领依然能够迫使她臣服。“一旦你上报，市长一定会在接下来的一星期想尽办法要把Bruce搞上床，媒体也会蜂拥而至想要拍头条照片。”  
他叹气，拿下眼镜，疲惫地揉着眼镜。“市长结婚了，Barb。”  
她冷笑，“是啊，跟一个beta。”  
这有点指桑骂槐，恶毒的语言像被崩飞的瓶塞一样从她嘴里冒出来。  
她的父亲目视了她好一会儿，端坐到他的座椅里。“这就是你想说的？”  
“不是。”  
“你母亲和我已经分开很多年了。你知道的。”  
“这跟你和妈妈无关，天啊，爸，我…”她抱紧双臂，“我只是说Wayne的财富多得能够让任何一个混蛋alpha蹲在他门前狂吠。”  
看起来他并不信服。  
“而且你知道这对新闻媒体来说将意味什么。这将是皇室婴儿级别的劲爆新闻。”  
Jim低吟着揉着眼镜后的眼睛，“我知道。我自己的工作也有这种麻烦。没有人在意那些连环杀手，超级坏蛋，或者毒贩子。他们只要搞垮这个城市里那些半路出家的绅士就够了。”他抬头看她，眼神真挚而歉疚。“我束手束脚，Babs。你知道如果可以我会给这家伙一个机会的。”  
她长久地看着他，跌回桌子另一侧的椅子里，“是啊，我知道的。”  
跑到这里来是愚蠢的，幼稚的，但她痛恨自己的无能为力、痛恨她除了呆坐着，眼看着她周围的朋友的人生支离破碎却毫无用处。最糟糕的，是闯进了Bruce的家门的人是她的家人，而且她的父亲已经告诉了她关于毒贩的事情，如果她能多问几句，多听到一点消息，她就能警告Alfred，而Burce的性种将依然是一个安全的秘密。现在，只要他结束热潮，他就将不得不承受那羞辱的、不公的陈腐omega继承法，还要因他未能在他出现性征时把自己献给这些家伙受到惩罚。  
最糟糕的是他是个名人……而且名声日盛。就算法庭释放他并返还他所有财产，媒体也会让全世界都知道这个高水平的omega在银行里存了好几亿个美元给任何一个与他结合的人。她认为他能被无罪释放。Gotham的审判系统在处理有罪的omega时并无重刑记录可循。这也是为什么这么多年来Selina Kyle（猫女）能够脱离囹圄，为什么Joker能免除死刑。但是，就算Bruce未被定罪，他的人生也将不复从前。  
“这次你怎么知道的？”她的父亲问，“你没有入侵什么机密吧？”  
她无辜地叹气，摇摇头，“没，Dick来电了。”  
“哦，”Jim竖起桌上那一垒报纸，“你们俩有没有……？”  
“几年前我们就分手了，爸。”  
“我知道，”他重新戴上眼镜，“我只是想着他回来了你俩是不是会旧情复燃。”  
“他只是个朋友。”  
怀疑的打量。  
她叹气，“他喜欢alpha，ok？再说为什么我们要讨论那家伙？”  
他轻轻耸肩，“只是很高兴知道我女儿到底是为什么来质问我。”  
“我？我只是在想办法阻止我朋友的家族因为什么愚蠢的毒品搜查行动而崩解好么。”  
“Barb…”  
她恳求地看着他，“至少告诉我到底发生了什么，Dick几乎什么也没说，我猜他一定很自责，而我…我讨厌这种不明真相。”  
他叹息，“好吧，我猜这么多年来你所给与我的东西让我欠你足够多了。”他把双手放在面前的桌上，眉头紧蹙，“我和DEA的小伙子们一起去了Wayne庄园。”  
她眯起眼睛。“为什么？”  
他的目光闪烁，“我们有强力证据证明……”  
“不，”她摇头，“我知道DEA去韦恩庄园的原因。我想知道你为什么会跟着一起去，”她停顿，“Wayne很有名但这个家族的事并不值得一个警察局长亲自出马。”  
“我，”他低头看着自己的双手。“好吧，这听起来一定太蠢了，不过我一直认为——一直在怀疑——Bruce Wayne可能是……”  
“omega。”她沮丧地低叹。  
“蝙蝠侠。”他却说道。  
她震惊地看着他，“蝙蝠侠？”  
他尴尬一笑，“是啊，我知道，很傻不是？”他靠回椅子，“Wayne有时候是个有点愚蠢的花花公子，但是他身上……有着某种东西让我觉得，他比他看起来的要深。就好像他在隐藏什么。”他的嘴唇紧绷，“看起来我猜对了一部分。"  
“这就是你跑去搜查的原因。”沉默了一阵后她下了结论。  
他点头，“如果有人要把那只蝙蝠揪出他的山洞，放心吧，我不会乖乖坐在办公室里等着看报告的。蝙蝠侠值得更多。他理应被直视双眼并告诉他他所做的一切并非徒劳，”Jim降低了声音，“而且如果有办法的话我会把他藏起来的，我…结果我们却找到了另一个完全不同的惊喜。”  
从某方面来说这是个安慰呢。他并不是出于什么想要保护omega的本能，也不是想去尝尝高热潮的味道。曾那样揣测他让她觉得愧疚。他并没有察觉，只是忙于低头凝视办公桌，就好像那是面打开了他回忆世界的镜子。  
“你真该看看他，Barbara。他只是坐在那里看着我们，就好像…毫不畏惧，也没有因热潮狂乱，或别的。DEA的一些混蛋冲他嚎叫还有别的，可他只是坐在那里，默默听着一切。没有恐惧，没有愤怒，没有绝望，甚至没有欲求，只是…”他不知改用什么词，"被掠夺一空。就好像他曾被洗劫过。”  
“好吧，”她虚弱地回答，“你们确实拿走了他所有钱呢。”  
“我只是冻结了他的资产，”他纠正她，“只有法庭才能裁决什么属于他，什么应该被扔进金库直到他找到一个契约配偶。”他叹气。“但我不认为是因为钱。他仅只是掩住自己，等着我们离开的那个样子。Bruce Wayne有很多面，但我以前还从未看到过这个男人如此简单地被击溃，更别说还在热潮。”  
静默。  
Barbara站在安静下来的办公室里的椅子后，拿下她的眼镜，手掌按着自己的眉头。Bruce是她所知道的最强大的人，她无法想象她父亲所形容的关于他的那个画面。她甚至不愿意去细想‘被击溃’这种词用在他身上意味着什么，也不愿想他守护了这么长时间的秘密忽然间大白于天下会是什么感觉。她真希望父亲是错的，警察进去的时候Bruce其实已经没有意识了，真希望在他承受着热潮的最后几日里，他并不知道他的秘密已然曝光。  
“你知道，”过了好一会儿，Jim说道。“你知道他是个omega。”  
这不是个疑问但她还是回答了。  
“Dick告诉我的，”Barbara喃喃，"我记得那会儿我们16岁。”  
“那么早？”  
轻轻点头。  
“那他……呃……有过alpha么？”  
她放下手，难以置信地看着他，“你认真的？”  
“我随便问问。”他辩解。  
“这与我们无关。”  
“我知道无关。我问是因为我只见过他跟omega还有一些低水平的beta在一起。”  
一阵默然。“你觉得他是同性恋。”  
这是她没能想到的一种可能性。自从她发现Bruce的性种后，她就假装那些他公开交际的数不过来的超级名模和社会名媛只是他的伪装的一部分。这个存在于八卦杂志上的古怪的亿万富翁兼花花公子总是会引发典型的阴茎结嫉妒情结。Dick和她还曾用那些文章消遣时间。可如果他真的被那些低级别的性别频谱所吸引呢？如果他真的喜欢omega可怎么办？如果他真的是个同性恋？  
Jim推了推眼镜，慢慢站起来。他的办公室并不大，与职位不相称，他站起来以后形成的阴影几乎填满了整个房间。  
“如果他在违反了那些古老的omega法规的同时背负上同性恋丑闻，那他极可能会输掉官司。omega能够脱身罪责是因为omega数量稀少且社会需要繁育者。如果你真的跟Dick还是朋友，如果你真的想帮助Wayne，我建议你督促他千万别让他另一部分事实被发现，直到这一切混乱结束。”  
“我不觉得他是，”她说着，而他绕着办公桌踱步，“他从来没跟那些女人中的任何一个有过长期关系。”  
除了猫女。唯一的例外。唯一一个，穿着或没穿制服时，他都追求过女人。一个未契结的omega。Selina Kyle。  
他耸肩。“我猜你知道的。”  
“我猜我应该知道。”  
Gotham市最近几年有过不少同性恋权益运动但广泛的认知还是不甚乐观，尤其是对于alpha和omega。beta，在另一方面看，在几个世纪以来都被认为应该要么填补上族群的空隙，要么就自成一群，因此相同性种的伴侣很普遍。  
omega之间的同性恋行为总是被认为只有在omega试图要诱惑她所怀疑的alpha时才会发生，高等社会里的守旧派成员对这种事总是相当蔑视。可不管他们对Gotham做了多少洗脑，还是有很多不配合的人，她毫不怀疑，一定有人哪怕付出一切代价，也愿意扑倒一个富有的同性恋omega。  
“我会告诉他们的。”她说，“关于让那些女孩们别出风头。”  
他点头。  
她希望他能接受。Bruce是族群的头领，哪怕是个小的群，这个头领通常也不会乐意听从其他族群的头领的建议。鉴于当前局势，她并不诧异Bruce不想从另一个alpha那儿获取建议。如果他进退维谷，她毫不怀疑这世上只有一个人的意见会让他愿意听取。  
离开这个挤满了巡逻的男人的大楼后，她从口袋里摸出了手机。凭记忆拨出号码，贴近耳朵，等了四声半后得到了回应。  
“嘿Alfred，是我，Barb。我刚刚在我爸面前犯了一通傻，然后他告诉了我一些事情，我觉得在这一切都尘埃落定前，你们应该要小心。”


	7. Chapter 7

他的热潮结束了。  
Bruce仰躺着，看着洞穴开凿后的穹顶。坚硬的岩石，通风井，还有那些用微光回视他的光点，那些混乱地排列交织着的自然矿物，紧邻着标志他占有权的强力证据。历经千年的断裂的钟乳石桩伫立其间，好像被砍伐的树桩、让他想起了这个洞穴被他砍去的部分，好让这里适用于他。成为他的。  
一段黯淡的记忆，关于一具压制着他的身体。一只卡住他咽喉的手。‘我的。’  
蝙蝠洞是他的第一个巢穴。他发现的一个小小的岩石角落，当时他只有14岁，正在他第二次热潮之前，就在他5岁时跌落的那个古井下方。不顾Alfred的抗议，他把一个睡袋，一个加热器，和装满了食物的袋子带到下面，不顾那些蝙蝠，拒绝再回到他的房间。最终管家也下来了，带着非处方的抑制剂以确保他的安全。两个月之后，就在他下一次热潮时，Alfred找到了洞穴的一个更加安全的入口，带了足够的洞穴供应，好让他在这儿能像在庄园里一样舒适。  
几年来他创造了他自己的空间。作为蝙蝠侠，不管他处在周期的哪一个阶段，他占用着整个洞穴。直到Bane（贝恩）闯了进来他才撤回到那里，回到那个封闭的角落，那个小小的安全的空间，那是他第一个真正的巢穴。  
一段不同的记忆。一个不同的身体。一只不同的手。‘我的。’  
在他的脑海中，他注意到系在手臂上的警报器那迟钝的警报声，难听的持续不断的调频声充斥着空气。这是一个检测他血液内omega含量的监视器。当他的性激素暂时降低，它就会发声提醒他要吃东西，喝水，使用洗手间。它这会儿响起来了，尖叫着通知他他体内的血液回到了正常。  
他无视之。  
他已经无视这玩意儿好几个小时了。  
他一直在无视这个警铃，从他的热潮结束时直到现在。  
他不想离开。他不想让自己意识到他的热潮结束。他不想离开他的巢穴中的冷静沉稳。他不想面对那扇紧锁的门后的灾难…现在还不想。  
他闭上了眼。再过五分钟就好了。这是几个小时间他一直对自己做出的承诺。他再次这样做了。希望这一次会是真的。  
另一段记忆。这一段是新的。一队穿着制服的alpha站在他的休息室内，一言不发，可眼中却在叫嚣。我的。我的。我的。  
那些无心之间将他暴露给全世界的，男人和女人们。  
Bruce不太记得他跌坐在Javelin的地板上后发生了什么。飞船的钢铁地板戳进他的身体带来剧痛，临近的通风口朝他的膝盖吹着冷风，还有他那潮湿沉重的披风，像绞刑吏的绳索缠住他的脖子。他记得他缓慢而规则地呼吸着。他记得他一直保持这个动作——通过他的嘴——但他不太记得这是为什么。  
他记得他尝试着想要把自己从盔甲里释放出来，可他的手指太过笨拙甚至抓不住他的皮带，记得他那被濡湿的底裤的滑腻感觉，记得他拼命地吞下那几乎破口而出的，因大腿内侧不断被制服摩擦而升起的，饥渴的呻吟。  
可最重要的，是他记得Clark。  
双眼蓝得不可思议，脸颊上渲染了色彩，浓密的黑色头发里冒出的卷曲毛发。精雕细琢的超人制服，既挡不住那精美的alpha肉体，更阻止不了他的性冲动在腿间鼓起。他只是个中等水平alpha——他的性激素处在较典型的水平——可随着他一次次的经过他闻起来越来越棒了。  
Bruce曾呼唤过他。Clark拒绝靠近。他曾问了他什么。Bruce知道alpha们都会问什么。知道他们一贯的，最想要的是什么。  
‘下跪于我。’  
‘我要你，omega。跪下。’  
‘跪下。’  
‘跪下omega。’  
‘你是我的，吾爱。跪下。’  
他从不下跪，从未以哪种方式。跪伏是表示驯服的最为深远的标志姿势，并不完全是性象征——不同于呈现——它要求执行者双手反剪并露出脖颈。它是，当一个omega做出这种动作时，对啃咬做出的明了邀约。这是在祈求一个啃咬。一个alpha的啃咬是第一步，迈向结合，承认一个omega，最终成瘾于那将alpha和omega拴在一起的全盛的性激素…他被期待去恳求那个啃咬。  
他绝不会下跪。哪怕被热潮折磨得半疯他也明确地知道。他告诉了Clark。带着他所能表现出的、最大程度的侵略性，告诉了他。  
‘我并不要求你这样，’目光明亮而真诚，‘我永远不会要求你跪下。’  
可能从这个男人口中吐出来的所有一切中，这是他最意想不到的。这些话带给了他短暂的清明。短暂，尖刻，震撼。然后他的热潮再次侵袭了他，比之前更凶猛，他无法理解他为什么会不想要这个alpha。为什么他会不想要被这个男人操，被他咬住，用他的余生来孕育这个男人的孩子。他怎么可以不想要这一切？  
这个永远不会要求他下跪的，星球上最强大的男人。这个早已自证其供给者身份的，蓝眼睛的外星人。这个他相识多年的英雄，用一根看起来大的足以填满他体内所有空虚的cock撑起了他的制服。让他那丑陋不堪的热潮的疼痛转变某种感觉良好的东西。比良好更良好。比爽快更爽快。远非言语可形容。  
强壮的。安全的。alpha。  
Bruce不适地挪动。床很硬，他能感觉到床板上垫了尺寸合适的防水床罩。不知什么时候他把床边的其他东西都踹开了，身上只有一条宽松的白垩土色的运动长裤。当他到巢穴里睡下时他什么东西也没拿，也想不起来拿，更别提任何omega的物品，或是任何护具之类。  
因为在Clark之后…下一件事他所记得的，是Dick。  
思及此，他的胃部一阵翻腾。  
他仿佛游过一片叫人衰弱的迷途之云。那个alpha离开了而他无法理解这是为什么。他们有食物，他们有水，现在他们甚至还有了一个巢穴。他为什么要离开？唯一一个他能想到的答案，是在他的领地里有另一个热潮中的omega。一个更得这个alpha青睐的omega。一个如果Bruce想让这个alpha回来就必须得战胜的omega…但他没有闻到。他闻不到…那么，他去哪儿了？  
Dick自黑暗中出现，瞪大了眼睛，面容苦恼，声音在他听来仿佛是从很远很远的地方传来。Bruce无法理解这一切，也没有试图要理解…直到他说了声alpha。唯一的，能够牵回他的思绪的单词。幽深的，叫人绝望的，能满足他的。  
“Alpha？”  
Dick绝望地点着头，抓住了他的手，在一串单词中再次说到了alpha。还有一个单词，是Superman。  
所以他跟去了。  
回忆令Bruce咬紧了牙关，因为之后所发生的一连串事件，还有这所有背后的，一切不幸的意味。这样不好。他不能让自己一遍遍在脑海里重复那些画面。就像他无法将视线从一部卡了带不断重复的恐怖电影上移开视线，即使他已知道后面会发生什么。即使他知道他痛恨那个结局。  
他磕磕绊绊跟着返回的beta爬上楼梯像一条被皮带拴住的狗。每一步都让他的脚下变得比前一步更加艰难，每一次呼吸更加虚弱。他的口腔因自身信息素的味道而倍感厚重，赤裸的足下阶梯冰凉，他体内那刺痛的、湿乎乎的空虚感让他觉得干涸，臃肿，且病态地得不到满足。他身后拖曳着某个大大的红色的东西，与抛光的石料发出古怪的私语。  
当他走到台阶顶端时他停下，无意识地眨着眼，抹去眉头上的汗水。他察觉到有什么不太对劲。他知道他在寻找那个alpha…寻找Calrk，但是…他不知道他该不该这样。他不知道这样是否是正确的。他不认为他应该到这里来。  
如果他被一个人留下，他可能会意识到将要发生的事而返回。但是他的手被那个年轻的beta那坚定而友善的手指禁锢着，他的族群伙伴，因此他任由自己被跌跌撞撞地引向前方。像一只猪走向了屠夫。  
他步入书房，那落地式大摆钟紧贴在他身后，摇摆着，然后，在一分钟的疏离的沉默后，门打开了，一小队持械的穿着制服的alpha冲了进来。  
这一刻太残酷，理智无法回笼。  
而意识到是谁让这一切发生在他身上，一切变得更糟了。那人就站在他的身旁。  
背叛留给他无尽的空虚，疼痛，与无助、这甚至盖过了他本该陷入的阴暗的愤怒。  
Dick…  
这里有7个alpha。第一个，坚持她的信誉，在努力完成她的工作。第二个，试着告知他正在发生的一切还有这种情况下他所保有的权力。第三个充满了侵略性地向他走进，被一个beta同事拽出了房间。余下4人中有一个在看着他，看起来僵住了，有两个的喉咙里发出嘶鸣，齿间溢出饥渴的咆哮。最后一个是Jim Gordon。 Jim Gordon挥舞着让余下的alpha重回理智，告诉他他们非常的抱歉、他们会马上离开，并在领头的alpha抗议时喝退了他。  
然后Bruce坐在了沙发上，裹着毛毯，听两个男人在玄关争吵。  
‘你确定你要因为使用抑制剂就要喝令一个omega把他从巢穴里拽出来，探员？’一个停歇，‘你认为那将会让你晋升么？’  
他一直知道Jim是一个头领alpha但直到那时他才第一次真正感受到。证据就是他巧妙地掌控了局面，尽管他根本没有能够超过联邦探员的正式职权。Bruce痛恨他所带来的无比的慰藉。然而，无论怎样，他还是迫切地想要俯卧而下，为另一个男人仰起他的身体。  
‘这已经不再是你的高机密毒品交易了。’Jim作出结论。  
‘但是，’男人怯懦地反驳，‘证件上说他们都是beta。’  
‘是，证件是这么说的，’严酷地，‘但那是我的职权范畴。’  
他的耳畔依然萦绕着警报器尖锐急促的声响、就像一个恪尽职守的残忍的提示，他再也无法躲下去了。  
他的热潮——他的五分钟——到了。  
Bruce坐了起来，将那黑色小盒从前臂扯下，丢到房间另一端。它撞毁在岩壁上，恼人的声响骤然掐断。紧随而来的寂静，浓厚得几乎可以插入一把匕首。  
他的热潮结束了。  
他不能再假装它没有结束。  
他不能再继续躲藏在他的巢穴里。  
他不得不离开，不得不面对他的族群，还有整个世界。  
亿万双眼睛看着他，所有人都想着同一件事。我的。  
Bruce咽下这个想法带来的苦涩，摆动双腿垂下床，自己站了起来。这个小型的斯巴达简练风格卧房是洞穴的余下部分的一个断面，在一扇坚固的合金门后装备有浴室。Alfred放了些换洗衣物在橱柜里，台面上还有一对干净的毛巾。  
Bruce冲了澡，换过衣服，开始刮胡子。他希望他没那么做。掩在面部毛发下的皮肤看起来轮廓分明又格外憔悴、全身被过去几天的热潮残忍地剥去一层脂肪。  
热潮的生理活动，从他的身上掠去了很多东西。  
回到卧室后他站了一会儿，鼓起穿过那扇防护门所需的最后一丝勇气。此时，有什么东西吸引了他的视线。  
被他踢下床去的毯子扭成一团堆在地上。在那团森冷的白色棉布之间，有一条深红色，仿佛密云满布的天空中的一道阳光。他不记得他有这样一条毛毯。他不知道Alfred为什么会在他处于热潮时放这样一样东西在他的床上。  
他想到了什么。当他慢慢把这块东西翻过来时他的内脏都快从嘴里涌出来了。在那里，横跨涂抹在皇家红色之上，是一个EL家族的金色的镀金轮廓。著名的Superman的家徽。  
这是Clark的披风。  
是那个他一路拽着走上楼梯的红色，他瘫在沙发上时裹着的毯子……Clark的披风。  
为什么Clark会把这个留给他？一开始他为什么要给他这东西？他回忆着自己意识模糊的那些片段，发现在热潮迷雾中他遗失了一段晦涩不明的记忆。他抓住了披风，他还记得通过手套紧握着它的触感，还有它缠绕在他拳头上的方式。但是Clark把它扯下来了。扯下好远离…Bruce蹙眉。远离什么？他不确定。他记不清楚了。无法从那些自脑海中提取出的一闪而过的黯淡记忆里抓住其深意。或许还有…  
他抬头向上，去触碰他的嘴唇。他吻了Clark么？  
他会那样？  
他恨自己居然不知道，恨自己无法确信，恨自己很可能错失了一个初吻。  
在眼下发生的一大堆事情中去担心那件事似乎有点荒谬，Bruce告诉自己。就算他们接吻了他们也没有干别的。毫无疑问，如果他们做了，那么在突袭时，他就不该有如此强烈的不满足感。Clark信守了他的话。救了他。Clark并不是那个背叛了他的人。  
Bruce毅然决然地卷起了那大大的长方形布匹，裹挟在胳膊底下，深吸了一口气后走出了他的巢穴。穿过洞穴余下的路，爬上楼梯，步回庄园，他感到僵硬而虚弱。他不清楚自己的热潮持续了多久，但感觉起来是非常长的一段时间。  
书房里没有人，休息室，或者客厅里也没有。他在厨房发现了Alfred的踪迹但决定不跟过去。他的激素在逐渐稳定但他的胃口还是不好，不过他知道肢体的僵硬正是由于过去的几天里他摄入的食物量实在太少了。时间很晚了，不管他吃不吃东西他都不适合去进行夜间巡逻，不过他可以启动自己的各类系统重新回到正常的感觉。  
他所想要的，正是感觉正常。  
理智，安全，熟悉。  
他打开冰箱，在一堆乱糟糟的食材之间翻找，最后找到一块培根。找到平底锅，倒一些油进去，扭开炉子上正确的旋钮，这又花了一些时间。培根在烹调下抗议着发出嘶嘶的声响。  
要不了多久，所有人就都会知道他的秘密。这个概念叫人害怕。他扮演了太长时间的beta以至于只有被当成beta对待才能感到自在。现在，就连最简单的社会交往都要改变，变成他被期待的那样，说话、走路、穿着的方式都将变得不同；也包括他与谁交际、怎么交际、都需要有大众能够接受的许可。Bruce Wayne将再也不会是那个可以悄悄从宴会溜走而不被发现的古怪的亿万富翁，不会是那个试图让人们往慈善事业里扔钱的男人，他将会成为一个高等社会里的未契结的高水平omega，银行里有亿万美元给任何一个能够约束他的人。一个奖品。  
不过他需要考虑更迫切的阻碍。  
关于针对他的指控，关于合法获得他的遗产，还有Clark。  
披风就在他胳膊下，沉重，光滑，依然带着轻微的alpha的气味。这股味道老旧，陈腐，几乎消失在他自己的臭气中，但它切实存在着。一股露骨而厚颜的肉体香气，拼接着少许几乎不可察觉的外星气息，就好像乌云满布的天空的边缘那第一抹阳光。这并不是一种特别叫人感兴趣的味道，尤其涉及到alpha，但它却是那么熟悉而温暖地让他感到一种前所未有的安心。  
强壮的，安全的，alpha。  
“Bruce少爷。”  
管家走近，看着那块变黑的培根，温和地从他手里拿过煎锅。  
“如果你想要一些吃的，先生，只需开口就行。”  
他沉默地退至一侧，看着男人移走了被毁掉的肉块，把多余的油倒下水槽，并调低了电炉刻度上的温度。  
“夜里的这个时候吃培根和鸡蛋似乎有点晚了，”男人一边工作一边说道，“不过如果您想要…”  
“我不饿。我只是需要摄食。”  
“当然，先生。”他轻轻一弹关闭了电炉，“我弄了一些小羊腿肉在烤箱里，如果您愿意等个一小时。”  
他默许了，走回绕着餐桌的椅子的其中一个坐下。Alfred收拾干净并冲披风点了点头，“您希望怎么处理那个东西？”  
Bruce把它放在了桌上，看着那点缀着简洁的标志性象征的大红色。“洗干净，”他低声道，“我去瞭望塔交报告的时候会带上的。”  
“很好。Richard少爷一直坚持要帮我做点浣洗工作。我会确保它记入下一个工作量的。”  
很长的停顿。  
Bruce揉着他的前额，“情况如何Alfred？”  
低声叹息：“Gordon还有几天才会递交报告，但是您的资产已经被冻结了，直到法庭决定什么是您可以保留的，什么将会保持冻结。”  
“我的钱里有多少是遗产？”  
“多数是，先生。”  
他扮苦相，“我猜我还会被控诉非法登记。”  
“是的，先生。”  
“一般罚金是多少？”  
男人在他对面坐下，递来苦恼的眼神，“比他们可能会要求您支付的要少得多。他们深知您的富有，您的地位，且很可能用您杀一儆百。”  
平静地，“我该叫我的律师么？”  
“我强烈建议您这样做。”  
他等了片刻，才提出下一个问题，“你会付钱给他们么？”  
“不会。”  
“我会三倍返还，Alfred。”  
“我确信您会的，sir，但是我的账户也被冻结了。”  
他眨眼，“Gordon做的？我是那个犯罪了的人！”  
“我签署了您18岁之前的所有文件。”  
这句话听在他耳中，泼了他冷水。“他们也盯上你了。”  
Alfred淡淡笑着，双手在他面前的桌上交握。“不用担心我，sir。我能想象，等媒体开始狂风骤雨地追踪报道您时我就会很快被淡忘的。”  
Bruce凄惨地看着他。  
“我只要认罪然后支付罚金就行，”Alfred向他保证，“但对您来说，那将是小把戏。您有大量资金收入，您作为一个独立成年人签署了超过25年份的非法文件。”他暂停，表示强调，“您还会被要求交出所有遗产，这是更严重的事。如果您被确认有罪，您在没有alpha的情况下得到这笔钱的可能性非常低。给一个omega家庭金钱已经有违常理更何况是在认罪之后提出要求。”长长的暂停，“这是为什么我强烈建议让您的律师来帮您。”  
Bruce看着他。“怎么做？”  
“Richard少爷还能够拿到他的钱。如果您…”  
低声，“我不会向他借钱。”  
Alfred看着他，长久，严肃。“他做的是我和他能够想到的唯一办法，Bruce少爷。”  
“他暴露了我。”他的胸口绽开了一阵苦闷，随后他感到愤怒。“他对我撒谎了。”愤怒像剧毒在他血液里扩散开。“他利用了我的弱点。”扩散至他的全身。“他在我处于热潮时将我推到一整队恶意的alpha面前。”他的声音在咽喉深处环绕着，“这一切混乱都是他的错。”  
“我们俩都留下了进入蝙蝠洞的踪迹，”管家说道，“您比我更清楚，面对中断的一个热潮期omega的踪迹，这些alpha不可能会一走了之。他们会把屋子翻个底朝天直到他们找到洞穴的入口。”  
闷闷不乐地，“你又不知道他们到底会怎样。”  
“是的，Bruce少爷，我不知道。他也不知道。但那天晚上他有一个该死的机会可以拯救你的秘密身份。或许有别的办法但是不管是他还是我都没能及时想到。现在，木已成舟。他是族群一员且他是你的儿子。别因为这件微不足道的事情就对他拒之千里。”  
“微不足道？这是我人生，Alfred！”  
“而且这段人生将要变得更加复杂，先生，但那依然是你自己的人生。”Alfred正襟危坐，“如果那些探员像发现了你的性种那样发现了你的夜间活动，那么话就不能这样说了。”  
他移开了视线，沉默地盯着墙壁。  
“但现在这都不重要。关于这个有另一件事我需要和您谈一谈，Bruce少爷。”  
“什么事？”他的牙齿咯咯作响。  
“Barbara和她父亲谈过了。他指出了我没能注意到的一点。“您那臭名昭著的，专门和性别频谱下游的雌性呆在一起的花花公子形象。”低水平的beta和omega们。  
“你想表达什么？”  
“就最近这些事情来看，如此行为非常倾向于同性性行为。”  
再一次，“你想表达什么？”  
Alfred将手掌平放在桌上。他的声音平稳而坚定。“什么样的性种更吸引您这并不会让我焦虑，Bruce少爷，但是法庭上那些保守的成员们会的。”  
Bruce不是同性恋。不管他们对他做了什么，不管发生了什么，没有哪种东西能够像alpha那样带来性的吸引力。这是他想要埋葬的，他的一部分。他曾痛恨自己的这一部分。不仅只是恨他自己作为一个omega，他恨自己是一个omega的同时更恨自己居然还会有那种，没有什么比一个强壮野蛮的alpha麝香更加性感的想法，在那一切之后。我的。跪下。母狗。  
Selina是一个例外。她是性欲最原始的表达，一个美人，如此强壮以至于他忽视了她甜美的味道，一个女人，足够的无畏，足够的勇敢，她能驾驭她的性种并让它成为力量而不是弱点。这是他永远也不能给予Batman的一个工具，他从未有过像Selina那样使用她的omega属性的勇气。像一个武器那样使用。他对她的向往比起别的更多的是出自钦佩。就她来说，Selina永远都对男人们充满了吸引力，无关他们的性种。  
“你希望我去跟alpha约会。”  
“我只是在说服您，记住您的形象或许可以挽回您的财富。”Alfred纠正他，“这样做可能是错的，但如果您表现出某种符合规则的形象那么他们就很有可能把您的钱判给您。”  
苦涩地，“一个心甘情愿的繁育者，你是说。”  
“是的，”他诚实地回答道，“如果您这么归纳。他们想要看到的完美画面，是一个omega，用他的钱做好的事情，并寻找一个明事理的alpha好安定下来，生孩子。您不会希望他们把您看做一个奢侈地挥霍金钱而对生育毫无兴趣的花花公子。更糟的，看作一个从将来的alpha们身边偷走omega们的omega。”Alfred让这些话慢慢沉降下来，“这或许不是正确的，也不一定会在您面临的法庭上发生，但有太多事情模棱两可，先生。我宁可让您谨慎过度。”  
“我不会去跟alpha交往，”Bruce坦率地告诉他，“不会因为一个alpha的指令去做。也不会让某些alpha来喜欢我好让我能拿到我的钱。不会让他们抱着他们他妈的有机会得到我的想法在他们手里鼓着结射精。”  
隐忍地，“这是您的选择，先生。”  
“我喜欢alpha，”他告诉他，“我不需要靠撒谎来表明。他们是我该死的喜欢的东西。”稍停，“你知道我从未跟那些女人睡过，Alfred。我…”他抓着头发，“去他的。她们只是另一个面具而已。”  
“那些alpha也是，”Alfred小心说道。  
“我…”他摇晃着头，“我不能。”  
他不想做任何能够鼓励或者邀请那些alpha的事。不想在他被推到如此地步后这么快。不想在他尚且没有经历过到底该如何在公众面前，不戴面具的，行走之前。等到他能够很好的掌握这些事情，或许。等到他能够更好的控制这一切。但现在还不行。  
再一次，“这是您的选择，sir。我认为现在重要的是你不再继续维持之前的旧形象。至少，在事情尘埃落定之前。”  
他点头。  
Dick抱着一个洗衣篮，用臀部支撑着，走进了门。“嘿，Alfred，我拿了…”当他看到Bruce时他的声音渐渐弱了下去。“我…我拿了白的…”他咽了咽口水，冲着他高举起篮子，“你想要把它们放哪儿？”  
“我会拿下去的，小主人。请不要给自己添麻烦了。”  
“不麻烦的。”一阵沉默。“你好Bruce。”  
Bruce没有直视他。“Dick。”  
“你起来多久了？”  
他没有回答。取而代之的，他站了起来，把披风落在了桌上，走出了门。在他经过的时候Dick让开了路，但随后他紧张地小跑着跟着他走下了走廊。  
“我很抱歉Bruce。我…我想不到还能做什么。他们在跟踪踪迹，你闻起来太强烈了而且我们全身都是你的味道。”  
他无视他。  
“如果他们找到蝙蝠洞你就要进监狱了，而且他们同样会知道你是omega，对不起但是我不能…我不能让那种事发生。”  
他继续走着。  
沮丧地，“我还能怎样做？！”  
这是对认可，辩解，和原谅的恳求。他还没准备好给他后两个。但他给了他第一个。  
Bruce停下，转身，看着对方。一语不发，他伸手拿出了Dick抱着的篮子里的一瓶坐在各式各样的白色衣物之中的漂白剂。他拧开盖子的一瞬间刺鼻的味道几乎烧焦他的鼻子。味道瞬间弥散至空气中，污染了庄园里干净易碎的味道，淹没了其他一切气息。  
“我宁可你毁掉我的地毯，”他简单地回答，“而不是我的人生。”  
Dick恐慌地看着那个瓶子。“我…不…他们还是会…他们从前门一路追着味道过来的…我没办法…”  
Bruce把盖子重新扭上，将清洁剂丢回篮子里，转身继续向大厅走去。  
这是个谎言。就算Dick把漂白剂洒满整个书房，那儿还是会留下一个突兀终止的痕迹。就像Alfred所说，alpha们绝不会放弃那样一条踪迹。  
尤其是如此明显的被掩盖的踪迹。他并不是在告诉Dick一个能救他的办法，不是在教育他。他告诉他，是为了要窃走任何一丝男孩儿能够抓住的辩解，让他明白他到底伤得他多深。  
重创他。  
仅用一个单词就把他拖入这场灾难。  
‘alpha。’  
一个单词，他为此而站立，为此移动，他是那样地渴求着…抛下了所有。

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

这条新闻在星球日报炸开了。  
写了一半的文章报废了，外星人入侵的后续跟踪报道被往后推了4页，一小时内专题报道就被赶了出来并投入印刷。Clark全程默然呆坐。  
当他请求Perry忘了这个故事，搞点别的更有价值的新闻，男人嘲笑了他。“有两样东西让报纸大卖，Kent。性和超人。既然最近superman干的所有事只是忘了带他的披风，那么我们只好回到性上面了。你可能不喜欢，我也不，但是这是人们想看的。”  
“这跟性无关，”Lios锤着键盘大叫，“这是一个人的一生。”  
“是Bruce Wayne，”Cat回应，“性就是那个家伙的一生。”  
Steve像豺狼一样笑道，“现在是了。”  
Clark绷紧了身子。他失败了。他以为他把Bruce安全地送回了他的族群，可他却让他降落在法制的脚下。他曾听到警笛的声音。上帝啊，他怎会听到了却没有一次想要这意味着什么？他怎么会如此愚蠢？他们离得很近的。如果他稍加注意，在洞穴里就能听到他们的声音。如果他真的能够像他想要伪装成的那种不彻底的正派的alpha，他就可以警告Alfred。他们本可以…做点什么。  
任何事。  
瞭望塔的机库从来都不是一个美丽的地方。但是，现在，这里很丑陋。闪着微光的实用性设计的方正合金墙壁彼此相对，把光反射到它自己身上，将整个空间填满了空虚，愤怒的回响。无人的飞船有序地排列着，好像执行死刑的火枪手，宇航服挂在墙上，气闸上一个大大的红灯在闪烁，刺耳的警示声，说明在第一扇门后，第二扇门向着太空打开了。通风孔一边往巨大的空间站里传输着空气一边隆隆作响，低沉的音调如此稠密，足以让他的体内都感觉到。  
Clark在上空盘旋，少了披风，他感觉自己仿佛全裸，紧张地幻想着当Bruce下飞船时将会说什么。自从他把他留在他的族群里他就再也没收到对方一点消息，因为他的性种已经暴露，还面临着一大堆麻烦。他知道Bruce会有所行动。他曾见过他迅速（at the drop of a hat）从一个人变成另一个。从亿万富翁花花公子，变成蝙蝠侠，甚至是业余小偷Matches Malone。Clark一直以为他被赋予了认识真实的Bruce的特权，那个藏在所有面具之下的男人。但是，如果Bruce向他隐瞒了他的性种，他如何能够肯定他没有隐瞒别的？真正的他的其他方面？  
（small time crook Matches Malone，在wiki上查到是在蝙蝠侠242期和蝙蝠侠大冒险动画里出现过的反派，老爷曾以他的形象混入双面人的帮派）  
这些问题自从上一次他站在机库里透过他的皮肤看到了他髋骨之间的器官时就一直在他脑中纠缠不休。看到了那个他瞒着他的小秘密，哪怕他们作为朋友共度了那么多年。  
最好的朋友。他们曾是最好的朋友。  
而现在，在早晨的头条之后，哪怕Bruce再也不跟他说话他都无法指责Bruce。  
气闸上的光跳了，变成持续的红色，大门向后打开，好让标枪号像一个回到枷锁中的罪犯一样滑进联轴器。引擎关闭时发出了轰响，两翼向后折叠，侧门打开，机尾阶梯被降下到灰色的地面上。  
他不安地飘向前。“嘿。”  
Bruce穿着一套新的，更坚固的战甲走了下来，手中抱着一个红色的包袱。“Superman。”  
他咽了咽口水，“我能否…”  
Bruce把披风扔向他。Clark接住了，抖开，高兴地把它甩过肩头。这看起来挺傻但是最近这几天里，没有披风让他无法解释地感到紧张不安。感觉到他的披风再次悬垂在小腿上，这是一种很奇怪的舒适感。  
“我很惊讶你居然没有别的披风。”另一个男人发表了意见。  
“不，”Clark强颜道，“这是我的婴儿毯。”  
Bruce盯着他看了很长时间。  
明白之后男人并没有接过话茬，Clark只好迟疑地继续，“我的父母，我是指我的生物学父母，”他补充道，“当他们把我放进火箭飞船时他们把我包在里面。它，呃，坚不可摧。甚至比我还，恩，实际上。”  
Bruce保持沉默。  
他摸着布料的边缘。“这是他们留给我的唯一一快真正的氪星的碎片。多谢，呃，替我照顾它。”  
低声，“不客气。”  
他的披风被洗干净了，一切人类的气息都被一股淡淡的人造花香所掩盖。考虑到过去几天里它很有可能经历的事情，安全而干净的气味实在是相当有力的解脱。关于Bruce热潮中的气味的记忆始终在他脑海中火热的要命，几乎在短短几小时内将他击垮的，那美丽的惑人的塞壬召唤，被他那该死的过目不忘的记忆保留下来，完美地包含了所有细节。他不需要任何会叫他回想起那段记忆的东西，或是一周前那地狱般的返回地球之旅。  
他的失败。  
“简要提一下。”  
他困惑地眨眼，“什么？”  
Bruce向电梯走去，“上一次会议上发生了什么。”  
“哦，我…”他的脸变了色，“我没参加。”  
他的声音毫无变化。无法解读。“为什么？”  
“我…好吧，在我们到了洞穴以后我…我脑子不是很清楚。我就回家了。”我他-妈-太蠢了。“然后上床睡觉了。”在他本该保证Bruce的安全的时候他却对着他的手鼓出了他的结。  
Bruce看着他，就像在读取他的思维，他按下了升降按钮，步入那热情张开的抛光的门。Clark跟了进去。“对不起。”  
“你不需要道歉。”  
谦和地，“我觉得我需要。”  
门在他们身后闭合。  
“我并不是…最…体贴的alpha…”他试图解释。“而且现在，你知道，考虑到今早报出来的消息…”  
坚定地，“你不需要道歉。”  
“但是，我并不是…”  
“你没有做任何事。”  
长长的停顿。“我可能会做一些事。我可能会伤害你。”本可能救你。  
他并没有看着他，“你做了么？”  
“我…没，不完全是但呃…”  
“我们接吻了么？”  
Clark的胃翻腾着，“你记得那个？”  
Bruce的嘴唇紧抿。“我们接吻了。”这个结论里没有指控，没有愤怒，也没有辩解。只有后悔。  
“不，”Clark迅速纠正了他，“我重新给你扣安全带的时候你试图那样，我在你亲到之前就退开了。”  
他似乎想起了什么，“并且我拿了你的披风。”Bruce补充。  
“是的。”  
简单的质问令他安下心来。Bruce喜欢洞悉万事。他喜欢搜集信息，将其分门别类，并储存起来以备将来参考。比起忘记那些能够证明发生了什么的全部事情，Bruce更倾向于填补记忆的空白，哪怕他是个omega，这有点滑稽，可不管这相似点多么微小，他依然是那个Clark认识的男人。他内心的某些沉闷的想法因为这充满试探性的希望而变轻。  
也许他们之间并没有任何变化。也许等这一切尘埃落定他们依然还会是朋友。也许Bruce已经原谅他了。也许所有一切会变得比他想象的要好。  
门打开了。他们一起走了出去，走向大厅。瞭望塔的修复工作尚在组织当中，空间站主要通道的外部部分还是焦黑的，被漂浮的残骸包围着。这是联盟今日开会的一部分原因，讨论修复工作，并最终敲定外星人袭击的报告。穿过舰桥走进会议室并没有耗费他们很长时间。Diana已经占据了最好的座位，坐在那里小心地打磨着一把新剑。在她两侧，Hal和Billy（沙赞，神奇队长）在小声地争论着。Bruce走进房间时他们都静了下来。  
Bruce在桌子另一端坐下。Clark茫然地犹豫着不知该让他们俩之间离多远。他不想在不知道自己会对Bruce有多大影响之前，介入Bruce的私人空间，但他又不想与那个男人太过疏远。在他计算出一个新的距离标准之前，在他明确在两人的关系中他应该定位何处之前，他不想给彼此施压。  
十分钟后剩下的联盟成员集合。  
Victor头也不抬地坐在了离门最近的位置上，J'onn（火星猎人）坐在他旁边，Arthur（海王）在Clark对面落座。其他人填补了空隙。Oliver和Shayera（鹰女）坐在Bruce的两侧。Thanagara人（鹰女的种族，来自Thanagara星球）也有性种但他们不与地球人的相匹配。她不是alpha，beta或是omega而是某种…别的，安全的。Ollie，直白说来，是个alpha。Clark咽下了这个想法造成的刺挠的不安感觉，毅然地盯着自己的手。Barry最后进来的，总是迟到。  
这次轮到Victor主持讨论，他实事求是地叙述着过去一个月来发生的事情。在他那金属外貌之下，在很多方面，他都还只是个孩子，甚至还不到19岁。针对是否应该允许他进入联盟发生了很多争论，最终以微弱多数赢得了他的一席之地。从那之后，不管怎样，他已无数次地证明了自己，并全然被看做正义联盟的核心成员。他们讨论着潜在的新成员，谈论国与国的龃龉，最终又绕回了一周前他们没讨论的外星人入侵事件。  
讨论刻板而不寻常地正式。  
“但是数额是多少？”  
Barry抱歉地抬头看着大家。“我们还不知道。通常市政厅会控告我们索赔一些适当的战损，但就连他们都还没开始计算呢。我不怪他们。就算是在撤离后，估价也是挺难办的一件事儿。”他摸着自己的下巴。“真见鬼，我们有人知道袭击花了我们自己多少钱么？把瞭望塔修好得花多少？”  
“不到两百万。”Bruce低声说。  
片刻的安静。这是会议开始后他第一次开口。  
“你能搞定么？”Oliver嘟囔着。  
坚定地。“能。”  
“你确定？我意思是，我也能全额支付的如果…”  
Bruce的手握成了拳，“我能，”他尖锐地说着。“但是我需要你去帮助GL，还有Superman也去，考虑到要在真空中移动建材并工作。”  
“呃，没问题。”Hal尴尬地回答，“你能支付么？”  
“因为，”Ollie接过话茬，“我可以在一个月内从公司里挪出个几百亿。这对我来说真不是问题。”  
愤怒地，“我会支付的。”  
“你确定么？”  
Diana的剑因为她手里的磨石飞速擦过剑刃而发出刺耳的声音。“这个男人说了他可以支付，”她说，声音以女王的威信充斥着空间。“那他就支付。”她的视线转向他，“并且Superman会去协助搬动建材。”  
Bruce的视线几乎完全被面具的边缘掩盖。Clark向下看着，点头，“好，我会做的。”  
“那就定了。”另一声石头划过金属的刺耳声。  
“呃，好了，”Victor说道，“那就都交给Batman搞定。你有重修的计划么？”  
“已经上传至主机。”  
“很好。”  
沉默扩散开来。  
在那一瞬间Clark能够猜到哪些人已经知道那个新闻而哪些没有。Arthur看起来被刺激了，Shayera彻底陷入了烦闷中，Barry一脸困惑，J'onn也很不解。Billy，他猜测，大概刚刚从Hal那儿听说这件事，他不确定地咬着自己的下唇，来回打量这群聚集的超级英雄们。  
Diana像石头一样镇定。她继续磨剑，面容平静。  
“还有别的需要讨论的事么？接下来几个月我们都不会面对面的开会了，除非又有新一场灾难。”  
Clark等了一会儿见没有人打算说话，便将一只手举过头顶。  
“是什么事，Superman？”  
“既然说到了这个，我想要指出我们损失了超过三分之二的医疗翼。”  
“我们维修瞭望塔其他部分时会修好的。”Bruce不屑地说道。  
“好吧，”他避开了正面回答。“但在重建的时候我们可不可以增加一个紧急的筑巢房间，有私人激素抑制淋浴系统，并在总的药物储备里增加高规格的抑制剂，避孕药物，和alpha针剂？”  
Diana停下了打磨她的剑，好几双眼睛悄悄瞥向Bruce。  
Arthur蹙眉，“Omega设施？为什么？”  
Clark耸耸肩，“我-我们已经受到不少责难，认为我们是恐omega组织。我认为这样能够很好地帮助我们表达我们对所有性种参与工作环境的支持。”  
所有人都看着他。  
“而且，”他紧张地补充道，“假设我们会招募omega成员，或者假设我们中已经有我们不知道的omega成员，”又有一些视线指向了Bruce，“我认为应该安置一些预警措施。”  
没有人说话。  
唯一的声响，是那些通风管道尽职地交流着瞭望塔的空气时发出的，轻微的嗡嗡声。  
Bruce的手在桌下死死地攥成拳头。  
“这是某种政策性的修正，是么？”Barry紧张地说，“我意思是，我支持omega权益和其他东西但是，实际来看，参与到这种类型的事务里可不是omega的天性。我们不可能会用到omega设备的啊。”  
他的声音在声明结束时微微变调。针对这个问题的最轻微规避。  
“我们并不知道的，”Clark坚持，“我们的成员中绝大多数有秘密身份，我们中有omega是种合理假设。”  
“合理？”Arthur摇头。“omega并不具备去做我们做的那些事的能力，Superman。而且…”  
“你最好让自己闭上嘴，”Hal迅速打断了他，“相信我，现在，其实十秒钟前最好。”  
Arthur皱眉，“为什么？发生了什么？”  
没人回答他。  
J'onn第一次站了起来：“我也很不理解。你们中的很多人认为Batman是一个omega。omega是被允许进入联盟的吗？”  
Arthur瞪大了眼：“Batman是个omega？”  
Barry：“啥？”  
Billy：“那么那是真的了？”  
Shayera蹙眉，转而面向Hal：“我记得你说过omega是繁育者而alpha和beta是战士。”  
“我，呃…”他看向Burce，当他看到对方对他怒目而视时他迅速将视线下移。“看这反应我觉得，我可能说的不太对。”  
J'onn环顾四周。“我不能理解这其中的相关性。”火星人是不具备性种的物种，虽然在地球上生活了这么多年，但J'onn并没有深入地与社会融为一体。直到最近他才学会在社交场合中如何不读取他人想法就能够表现得符合众人期许。他尚未发现或理解社会与政策在性种上的偏见，这不足为奇。“除非，”他想到了一些事：“Batman你怀孕了？我理解，为了胎儿的安全考虑，留在联盟是不明智的。”  
从紧咬的牙缝中挤出：“我没有怀孕。”  
火星人看起来有点失望。“那么，再次，我没办法理解。”  
“但是，”Barry插嘴，“你是一个omega？这难道不是什么奇怪的笑话之类的么？”  
Bruce回答了他，同时抬头看着Clark：“是的，我是。”  
Oliver注意到他的视线的方向，蹙眉。  
“见鬼，”Arthur的手抹过头发，“我很抱歉Batman，你知道我说的只是普遍现象。不是每个个体都适用的。”  
“我听到你说的了。”  
“那你知道…”  
“不要告诉我什么是我知道的。”他怒骂。  
“但是，”他还在试图继续，“多数的omega…”  
“我的伴侣，”Diana打断了他，“是一个omega同时也是个战士。这种事发生了，海洋之王。比你知道的要多。”  
他耸肩，“这里不是天堂岛。”  
她的眼睛眯了起来，“我的伴侣也不是亚马逊人。”她舞了个剑花将剑收入肩后挂着的鞘。“他是一个人类。美国空军的一员。”磨石滑落到靴子上的口袋里。“我知道这一开始看起来很怪异，海王，但如果他们愿意，omega们可以如我们一般狂暴地战斗。”  
“Steve？”Hal震惊地说，“我认识了他好多年了，他是个beta。”  
“他曾是的，”Diana冲Bruce点了点头，“你的戒指每天都掩饰着你的味道，GL。不要认为其他人因为别的目的做了相同的事就是奇怪的。”  
没有人说话。  
Clark不安地拨弄着披风的边，痛苦地意识到如果他没有提出在船上医务室里装备omega设施的建议，会议就不会彻底搞砸掉。  
Bruce：“宣布休会，Cyborg。”  
“我…我不太确定我们要…”  
“现在。”  
少年无奈地接受，“休会。”  
Bruce立刻起身走出了门。Clark跟了上去，在大厅转角处追上了他，同时余下的联盟核心成员都跟在他后面溜出了会议室。  
“嘿。”他伸手去碰对方的肩膀。  
Bruce甩开了他。  
“我说，我…我很抱歉如果…”  
“我不需要你的帮助，Clark。”Bruce低喃。声音是如此的轻，几乎淹没在他飘舞的披风和瞭望塔运作的声响中。“我不需要你他-妈-的来救我。”  
“嘿，不是那么一回事。我只是试着……”  
“保护我。”Bruce说，突然怒骂他，声音像他的呼吸一样寂静，“我不需要你的保护。”  
“我…”  
“我他妈不是你的母狗。”  
“我并没有想要占用你。这不是那么一回事。”  
眼睛危险地眯起。  
“我没有。我只是试着做正确的事。”  
“照顾omega。”Bruce点明。  
“不、不是…那样。”他深深吸了一口气，“我只是想要在瞭望塔里备上一些应急物好确保之前发生的事将不会重演。在你，或者在任何人身上。”  
“联盟里没有别的omega。”  
“你并不知道。”  
Bruce看着他。  
“哦……我猜……你会的。”  
Bruce会的。仅是蝙蝠电脑里存储的大量数据就已经多得叫人吃惊了，哪怕是对他来说。为了分析他的盟友和敌人，他所做的努力无人超越。他自然知道每一个人的性别种类，甚至是确切的激素计数。  
“但是…也许有一天会有的，”Clark反驳。“就算只有你一个人我也…”  
锐利的视线。  
“我们存放了omega针，好让恐慌症发作的alpha平静下来。为什么不为omega准备alpha针呢？为什么不准备抑制剂？为什么不准备一个房间，你在那里就不必……”  
“我，在那里？”  
“或者任何omega，”他局促不安地说，“只是一个…能够筑巢的安全地方。”  
Bruce睥睨着他，“你该死，Clark。”  
他不安的皱眉，“我很抱歉。”  
“你依然不需要为任何事道歉。我…我只是希望最后参加一次会议，在一切混账事被曝光之前。你了解我，我只是…我痛恨这种事。”  
Clark的心跳骤停。你了解我。  
这好蠢——这当然是愚蠢的——以为Bruce会有什么不同。他不会的。他怎么会呢？他当然不会啊。他不该质疑他的。一秒都不该去设想，那个固执、强大、有时还有点恼人的Bruce，会让像性种这样微不足道的小事而限定他自身。他可是蝙蝠侠。蝙蝠侠不会…但他也是个人。斗篷之下，他看起来就像一个准备好战斗的人。  
“你还好吗？”Clark尝试着问。  
简短地，“不。”  
“听证会是什么时候？”  
“四天后。”  
“你打算怎么办？”  
Bruce给了他一道波澜不惊的注视。“把我的钱拿回来。”

End Notes（作者章末）  
我相信Arthur会好好思考Diana的话然后大概一年以后他就会奔向Mera（湄拉，海王老婆，皇后）——一个像他一样英勇战斗的omega——然后无可救药地坠入爱河。：D

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

“在街区再绕一圈，Alfred。”  
“他们不会因为您迟到就给钱的。”  
“就一圈，”他低喃，“之后我会下车的。”  
尊敬地：“如您所愿，先生。”  
管家换档，拐入岔路。Bruce拨弄着皮革扶手上的针脚，车辆再一次地，在那龟甲型雨伞下的拥挤巷道巡航。透过着了色的玻璃他分析着他们。肩膀上扛着属于新闻电台的巨大相机，镜头从防雨布下探出，数量可观的记者们从任何他们能找到的人那里窃取采访，那些官员或是路人，还有一小群草根阶级的omega权益分子，大概是翘课跑出来参加的。  
他们与他之间，他必须去的地方；  
正等着他。  
自从头条报道以来这是他第一次公开露面。更重要的是，这是第一次，他作为Bruce Wayne走向这个世界，没有掩盖气味。  
他宁可自己面对的是Joker。  
他闻起来，就连自己都觉得浓郁而邪恶，高水平omega的甜美香气环绕着他好像一朵花的花瓣…或是怪物的触手，懒洋洋地挥舞着引诱着alpha。多么丑陋的气味，多么恶毒，与他多年来挂着的面具南辕北辙。他从不会让那种平淡熟悉的中等水平bata气息远离他的皮肤。不引人注目，不具攻击性。他的。那才是他。那种气味，他几乎已经完全当做是自己的了。那种气味，意味着Bruce Wayne，帮助散播他花花公子形象，从而保护他的家庭不受斗篷之下的他的迫害。  
在这次突击之前，知晓他真正气味和身份的人的数量，坐进一辆小车还有剩余。等他走出这封闭轿车的一瞬间这个数量就会翻倍。不等他走进接待室这个数量就会翻三倍。  
等到那一刻，当他走出法庭…那个法庭。  
还有不到两个小时了，但它看起来还是那么遥远。他需要先走出车门，他需要面对那些记者，他需要与一个他打算与之辩论的律师会面，关于一纸报酬承诺，和一个高调案件的前景。  
用同一份咄咄逼人的，未经证实的承诺，就像他对正义联盟做出的那个。  
他必须把他的钱拿回来。不仅是为了一个昂贵的律师或瞭望塔的修复。他的财产允许他供应他的夜间活动，给了他将拯救生命所需的一切配备给正义联盟的能力，让韦恩基金会保持运作，这是他的使命，将Gotham的罪恶驱逐，将Gotham的贫穷斩草除根。单纯的，像他的披风和头罩一样不可或缺。  
他必须赢得这一切。他必须。  
Bruce坚信着这个信念，将其作为他的武器，当Alfred绕完了圈，车子最终在那黑色建筑的魅影前停下。  
“您还好吗，先生?"  
粗声回答，“还好。”  
管家从后视镜里看着他，“呼吸三次。”  
Bruce听从了。这是Alfred教导他如何举止时告诉他的第一件事，就好像戴上了一个面具，哪怕他的气味的存在是如此难以忍受。  
他们看不到他的。他们会闻到他，但他们看不到他。他们将会看到一个omega，正是他们乐于给予他遗产的类型。一个用他的财富除了善事外什么都没做过的画卷般完美的生育者。在他的账户解冻前，这将是他们会看到的一切。  
“我将会出席审判的。”Alfred告诉他。  
“我知道。”  
关切地，“您能做到的。”  
再次，“我知道。”  
片刻暂停。  
“到时间了，先生。”  
他打起精神，“我知道。”  
Bruce在自己找到更多拖延的理由前打开了车门。记者们蜂拥而至，毫不在意雨水。  
“Wayne先生！”  
“就一会儿，Wayne先生！”  
“Wayne！”  
“有任何辩解么，Wayne先生？！”  
“你现在感觉如何，Wayne先生？！”  
“Wayne先生！”  
他下了车，将他的夹克披在肩上，保持颔首的姿势看着前方，穿过大群的身体。在人群中他看到了Vicki Vale和Summer Gleeson，他经常对付的两个红发记者。Vicki为哥谭公报工作，只要工作里有一点与韦恩企业相关就会来联系他。Summer出现在哥谭直播里，经常写一些关于慈善事件和八卦的文章。她们俩都是对公众观点有很大影响力的令人敬畏的女性。  
他还看到了另一个女人，穿着明黄色雨衣，头上戴着一副墨镜。不是来自Gotham。她身边那个热切地拍着照片的小伙子也不是。在看到她的名牌之前他就认出了她。Lois Lane。星球日报。有那么一刻他的脸背叛了意识，他抬起头，在聚拢在那两人附近的男人的面孔中扫描着，嗅着周围的空气。  
他不在这儿。  
“你为什么那样做，Wayne？！”  
“韦恩基金会将会发生什么？！”  
“你有alpha吗，Wayne先生？！”  
Bruce的视线坚决地落下，他推开了法院的门，在他前行走过前台时，保安挡下了那些狂风暴雨般的记者们。他的律师公式化地与他打了招呼，将他拉入一个小的办公室，开始就公诉人，也就是Bruce将要说的话，以及该怎么说，展开了交谈。  
他听到了，重复着他被告知的句子，想知道为什么Lois代替了Clark出现在这里。  
这本不该使他烦恼，他们派了别的人来这根本不重要。他应该高兴。这个女性有着铆钉般坚韧的态度，如果是她来写，社会偏见就不会有一丝容身之地，更可能会集中于案件本身而不是最近洪水猛兽般的‘性丑闻’。毫无疑问很多其他受雇于星球日报的人不会如此友善。然而，抛开这个不谈，他还是感到轻微的不快，当他想到那个穿着黄色雨衣带着无用的墨镜的女人，那个积极少年，还有那些供职于陌生报纸的陌生人。这本该无关紧要。可这扰乱了他。  
“重复一下，Wayne先生。”  
毫无起伏地，“我害怕当我的性种被大众所知后我会沦为一个靶子。”  
“还有呢？”他的律师督促。  
“在我找到一个可靠的alpha之前我更倾向于隐瞒我的性种。”  
“但是你没有。”  
“当我意识到我的计划中的破绽时，我已经被作为beta记入档案很多年了。我害怕合法归档的后果，害怕自己不能够撑起韦恩基金会，还有韦恩企业的人们，或是我的被监护人。”  
男人点头，双掌合并，缓缓走过房间。  
“从头再来，”他说，“更有信服力一些，用你自己的话来说。”  
Bruce低头看着桌面和他放在上面的无能为力地张开的双手，“我…我担心如果有任何人知道我是个omega，我就会沦为一个靶子。当我找到一个不是冲着我的遗产来的alpha……”他停下了，舔了舔嘴唇，吞咽。他强迫自己继续说，“一个能成为优秀的父亲的alpha……”  
点头，“很好。”  
“……那时我就会告诉世界我是什么。”  
律师点头。“但是你没有。”  
“是的。没有哪个想要繁育孩子的alpha会选择一个雄性beta做自己的伴侣。我想要宣布，告诉所有人，但是我担心我会失去我的财产从而无法照顾我的慈善事业，我的员工，或是我的被监护人们。”  
“你的儿子们。”  
Bruce一直看着下方。“他们不是我的儿子。”  
“你是个omega。”男人提醒他，“充满母性。强调就算在你找不到自己的alpha你依然收养孩子的事实。”  
“我没有。”  
“你收养了年长的那个。Richard。”  
“那时他已经是个成年人了。”他带着一阵阵悔恨说道，“对他们来说我从来都不是一个父亲。”一个导师，一个族群头领，一个将军，将他们推入一场他自己的、个人的、战争。绝不是一个父亲。  
律师重重地叹气。“不，官方来说不是。但你喜欢他们。你照顾他们，你爱他们，养育他们，并想要扶持他们。你是这么做的，不是么？”  
他点头。  
“所以，接下来的几个小时他们会……？”  
他吞咽着，“我的儿子们。”这个词不该出现在他唇间。不应该，不是因为他不在乎而是因为他从来都不受那种关系的青睐。他从未完成称得上那个头衔所必须的先决条件，也没有如此称呼他们的权力。  
律师挺直身子，“很好。”  
冷漠地，“我们准备好了么？”  
“是的。只要你确定，你并没有因为你的父母形成创伤后应激障碍，还有，”他轻弹桌上的纸张，“Jason的暴力致死。”  
“没有。”  
“我能拿下这个案子，”男人说道，“困境中的omega总是能成功。不会有罚款的。”  
低声。“也不会有遗产。”  
“只要你与人结合，不论怎样你都能拿到遗产。”他指出。  
“不，我不会。”Bruce苦涩地纠正他，“我的alpha会拿到遗产。”  
他嗤鼻，“你是个高水平omega，Bruce。如果你是我的配偶我绝不会拒绝你的任何请求。可敬的alpha更加不会。”  
Bruce看着他。冰冷。愤怒。  
律师叹气道，“好吧，但我不保证拿到遗产。你的公众形象在某种程度上会让这件事很难办，检察官热衷于从你身上榨出尽可能多的钱财到金库里。”他扮了个苦相。“哦，还有，你已经设法集结了一整群各不相同的保守派团队，在审判期间会在街道对面的停车场抗议。虽不是omega权益者的官方势力，但年轻与愤怒的力量会如期出现并为你鼓劲。”  
低声道。“会有影响么？”  
“不完全会。”  
一阵沉默。“如果输了，接下来我们要做什么？”  
律师的脸上掠过一丝苦恼的表情。“那样的话，我们还有一些途径可以走。调解，上诉，但这一类事情都很费时间而且通常改变不了什么。”  
Bruce点头。他需要赢下这一局。他早已知道，但他还是奇怪地感到满足——就算不满足也很平静——能够确认这个事实。抛开别的不谈，不论怎样，他已经控制不住地在思绪深处构建着应急计划。  
一小时后他坐在庭上，厌恶着过紧的领带的结，法官轻微的不正当的凝视，还有陪审团不祥的保守的打量。他可以嗅到拥挤的围观者中Alfred的味道，想着他不该对Dick那么严厉。推开Dick对他来说实在很愚蠢——也很幼稚——尤其Bruce自己也不知道在那个突袭之夜，这个beta还有别的什么可以做的。他是族群的头领。他应该做得更好。而不是那样一种行径。如果他没有那么蛮横地对待Dick，这个年轻人就可以支付他全部的常用律师，让他的家庭看起来像一个团结的族群，而他的味道也将会混在那些拥挤在房间里的人中。  
不论如何他的族群将会变得完整……或者像他本该做到的完整。  
“……的理由，Wayne先生？”  
答案像打印机里的纸张一样从他口中吐出。“我恐怕我会……”太冷漠了。太像是排练好的。他停下，吞咽着，重新开始。“我害怕自己会被盯上如果我的性种为人所知。我想要一个alpha……”  
“被盯上？”检察官高声喊道，“你的意思是你不喜欢alpha们的关注。”  
Bruce咬紧了牙，痛恨法官并没有因为他擅自说话而训斥他，继续说着。声音开放，诚实，尽可能的顺从。“我想要一个alpha。我需要一个不是为了我的钱，而是能够照顾我，同时还有我的孩子们的人。”这和他在简报室里练习过的演讲一样强调了重点。入门级的理由，不过看陪审团一些成员脸上的表情，它奏效了。  
当他说完，检察官走向前，面朝陪审团说道，“你们并没有真的相信对吗？这个高水平的，身家亿万的omega居然找不到一个alpha？这个多年来以与其他omega搞性丑闻而出名的omega？这个有着同|性|恋父母且群里一个alpha也没有的omega？你们真的认为这个男人掩藏他真实性种的真正目的只是为了要寻找完美配偶？”  
这是他们预测到，也是他的律师需要辩护的一个麻烦。  
“Omega对他们自身及他们的孩子的保护，是根植于omega本能之中的。我的客户，如你所言，族群中并没有alpha。他藏起自己免于迫害，亦免于可能引来不合适的交配对象的多余注意力的公众监督。现在夺走他的财产只会让他更加弱势。”  
眉毛高挑，“那么多的钱？”  
“那是一笔买他人头的悬赏金。这对他来说很危险，如果他继续被看做一个为契结配偶而准备的奖赏。”  
“那他造成的同性恋行为的影响呢？难道那也只是为了从声名狼藉的alpha手中保护自己？”  
“尽管我的客户曾不光彩地与那些与他相同性种的人在一起以表现自己有关于性的一面，但他声明他从未与任何一个omega进行过性交。”  
你来我往的交锋。  
像一个钟摆，以缓慢而坚定的韵律摇摆。缓慢，蹒跚，无法直视。他回答着问题，用一个可悲的角色，正如他打算重塑的公众形象，看着陪审团成员相互传递着纸条。当这一切结束，宣读完裁决，他穿过审判室，站在Alfred面前。  
“该回家了吗，先生？”  
“等一会儿。”  
管家扬起一边眉毛。  
“我需要见一个人。”

 


	10. Chapter 10

“为什么你没在法庭上？”  
Dick抬起头，面容憔悴，扭头面向收银员，“只要一包。”他告诉对方，把手塞进口袋翻找。  
“是这样啊。”Barbara双臂交叠，“你打算无视我。”  
“我没有无视你。”他拽出了钱包，数出需要支付的现金，付款。男人拿了钱并递给他他买到的东西。  
“你并没有在回答我的问题，”她总结道。  
他转向她。Barbara穿着一件结实的棕色雨衣，在下巴处扣上了，一双沉重的充满疑问的靴子，就好像这里面还能再穿一双。她没有戴眼镜，头发湿透了，面色变得苍白。他知道这些信号。她在外套下打扮成了Batgirl的样子。  
“我在工作，”她回应了他别有意味的打量，当他继续前进穿过粗糙的灰色市场时她和他一起走向前去。“我看见你的车停在外面。”  
“所以你觉得你可以走进来责备我？”  
“差不多吧。”  
他的手拨乱了头发。“我手机上有直播新闻的更新。判决出来的那一秒我就会知道。”  
她眯起眼。“还真是了不起呢。”  
“相信我，Babs，这不是个好主意。”  
迅速地，“为什么？”  
“他还在恨我。”Dick悲惨地说道。  
“胡说。”  
“他就是。”  
她走到他前方，停下了他，“那个男人就算想恨也没办法恨你。你可是Dick Grayson。他的伙伴，他的神奇小子。”  
Dick无望地注视着她。“我背叛了他。”  
“是，那又怎样，我也是。”  
“不你没有。”  
她的嘴唇挑起了一个轻笑，“找到他的可是我爸爸。”  
“那不是你的错。”  
“那场突袭也不是你带领的。看在上帝的份儿上，你是他的族群。他需要你。为什么这就不能只……点醒你？这件事怎么会没把你搞得像我一样快要疯了？我开始觉得你一定有着我所见过的所有beta中最烂的beta直觉。”  
他拉紧了身上的外套，“这是什么意思？”  
她伸出手。“你觉得这是什么意思？你是个beta！你本是那个可以把族群黏在一起的粘合剂。相反你却成了那个把它该死的搅得四分五裂的家伙。”  
他看向下方。“我做了我能做到的最好的，Babs。”  
一阵干笑，“我看你能做到的最好的就是不出席Bruce的听证会，跑回Bludhaven就是你能做的最好的，再也不跟Bruce谈论Jason身上发生了什么就是你他娘的能做的最好的了。”  
平静地，“这与Jason没有一点关系。”  
“不。一点该死的都没有。这就是为什么你在买他以前偷的那种香烟。”  
他把那红白相间的盒子攥在手中，盒上的商标丑恶地盯着他。他曾讨厌Jason的烟瘾。他甚至是那个向Bruce揭发的家伙。那孩子开始抽烟的时候是14岁。14岁。但是，结果却是，告诉Bruce是他做过的最差劲的事。它给Jason带来了他一直想要的关注，并鼓励了他继续那么抽下去。Jason总是希望得到Bruce的注意力。为之战斗。心甘情愿地陷入麻烦。等他长大一些后他想要的这种注意力开始改变了，但模式却没变。他继续着违背Bruce的命令的模式，然后他死了。  
“这跟他一点儿关系也没有。”他攥紧盒子扔回口袋。“这些是我的。”他撒谎了。  
她看起来并不相信。“我可是见过你把烟放进嘴里的那一次，Dick——在Jason跟你打赌的时候——你差点吐出来。”  
他握紧了拳头从她身旁挤过去。“你操什么心？”他苦涩地大喊。“这不是你的族群。”  
“是，”她回应。“它不是我的族群，但这不代表我不关心你们几个。Bruce现在需要你。我知道你可能永远不想听任何从他嘴里冒出来的话了，但是他想。”  
他穿过市场大门走上街道。“他已经不需要我很长一段时间了，Babs。现在也不需要。”  
她盯着他。“去他妈的，为什么你们这些蝙蝠崽子都这么固执的相信整个世界都是你的私人同情聚会？”  
他转身走开。她抓住了夹克的前襟，止住他。  
“喂，听我说。Bruce并没有要求你离开族群而且你也并没有真正的离开。在Bludhaven呆了这么多年，说实话，这真是惊人。你们俩依然在乎着彼此，不管你怎么说，现在Bruce正处在我所能想到的对他来说最糟糕境遇。如果他赢了你应该站在他身边。如果他输了你毫无疑问的更应该站在他身边。”  
“如果他输了他会想到别的解决办法，”Dick告诉她，“他永远都会。”  
“你知道那不是真的。你之前也救过他的命。我们都救过。就在最近。”  
他表情苦涩地将她的手从夹克上推开。“你救了，但我没有。”  
她的眼睛是强硬的灰色，直率而强大，就像水泥。“我把他拉出了仓库而你把他拉出了洞穴。不管现在有什么被公开了，蝙蝠侠依然还是个秘密。这是你带给他的。他现在可能还看不清但是他那该死的聪明脑袋不可能想不到。”  
他紧张地环视着空荡的街道。没有人近得能听到他们的对话。就算如此：“别说那个。”  
“蝙蝠侠。”她毫不在意地坚持说道，“比Bruce Wayne的形象要重要得多。”  
“但是……那些钱。”  
缓慢地。“头罩比现金要重要得多。”  
“这不是那么简单的。”  
“是没那么简单，”她看着他，被忽视的雨滴落入他湿透的头发。“但也没有你想象的那般复杂。”她交叉双臂。“族群就是族群，Dick。你得好好照顾族群。”  
他盯着她，感觉自己刚刚被拽出了内脏又被塞满。就好像他一直藏在身体里的那些东西被残忍地掠夺一空，重新被某些异形的不熟悉的东西填起来。  
“在很长一段时间以来，我们不能算是一个真正的族群，”他低声道，讨厌自己是如此的不确信，讨厌他的声音如此明显表达着这种不确信。  
Barbara开口道。“我知道，Dick。但是当你准备好的时候，你们这些家伙可以再次成为一个族群。”  
他们曾是一个族群，Bruce，Alfred，还有所有他分享着族群契约的人——一种简单的激素识别，针对不同的性别种类能够唤起一系列不同的本能反应——但是这种纽带正在变得紧绷而紧张，且迫切。Bruce和Alfred保持亲密，因为他们同时还拥有多年以来发展出的一种父母-孩子之间的契约。但是他越飘越远了。  
他吞咽着垂下视线。她是对的。Bruce总在感情上保持着距离，但是Dick知道——只有用他们那紧绷的族群契约和直觉能够解释得清——他才是那个导致他们像现在这样支离破碎的人。跨越如此长的距离他们的族群依然存在，但是Alfred才是那个当他身处Bludhaven时确保其存在的人，不是他。  
“你真是个比我优秀太多的beta。”他说。  
她的目光没有改变，“有的时候，Dick，要优秀一些并不是非常难的。”  
一阵笑声，干巴巴的，受伤的。“该死，你对我真严厉。”  
“你是个前任。是我管辖范围的一部分。”她的表情松弛下来。“你对我又太温柔了。这是你的同样也是我的错。我应该在发生前就想到DEA在计划着什么。”  
微笑。“你是我的初恋，Babs。你也是我管辖范围的一部分。”  
她的眉毛翘起，“嗯哼，我猜是的。”  
他们站在雨中，完全被运营中的市场那进进出出的人潮所无视。他确实爱她。她身上从未有过他常在性伴侣身上索求的那种凶猛个性，没有性冲动中的alpha的野蛮性欲，或是紧盯——或者说狩猎——般的表现。但是她很美，聪明，又善良。他要么瞎了，要么聋了，要么傻了，才会不去爱她…尽管这并不是她理应得到的那种爱。他爱她但他从未，也永远不会，与她坠入爱河。他知道的。他们都知道。不管是多么微小的机会，他想，他们始终知道这事不会有结果。甚至在他第一次看见她的时候，头发胡乱地用一个自己做的蝙蝠女制服圈起，当她拒绝被Bruce推开时她的双眼坚如磐石。甚至当他们第一次接吻，一个不确定的，探索性的，躲在蝙蝠洞控制台后的嘴唇与嘴唇的触碰。甚至当他们第一次做爱，在他床上一座毛毯堆积的小山下，他紧张到无法思考。  
他爱她，她爱着他，但当她跟他分手的时候这实在是一种解脱，他们能够重新回到那种，更为自然地在两人之间展开的，兄妹情谊一般的关系中。  
Dick的头发垂在了眉毛上，雨水顺着落入他的眼睛，他叹气，走向他的摩托车，安静地戴上了他的防水装备。等他弄完他拿出手机，敲击着屏幕。更新内容带着哥谭公报的标志弹了出来。他浏览后将其放回了口袋。骑上机车并踢起脚架。  
Barbara向前走了一步。“你要去哪儿？”  
“回家。”  
“拜托Dick……”  
“现在去法庭已经没什么意义了，”他打断她，“他拿到判决书了。”森冷地，“他们拿走了他的遗产。”  
血色褪去，“全部？”  
他默认。  
默然，“我觉得你现在最好去抱抱他。”  
他点了点头，扭动钥匙，离开了。他眼角的余光他看到她融回到那狭窄小巷的阴影之中。


	11. Chapter 11

“……丑闻冲击了这个城市，这个国家，很可能整个第一世界。Bruce Wayne，Gotham市自己的声名狼藉的花花公子，其omega身份被泄露并因此被指控欺诈罪与非法持有……”  
嘀。  
“……几年来我听过的最美味的八卦！这世上最有钱的男人中的一个居然是个秘密的omega？我写不出比这更棒的……”  
嘀。  
“……把他从他的家乡赶走是不对的。他是一个omega，看在上帝的份儿上，他们已经够脆弱了，而且他从不知道其他的生活方式……”  
嘀。  
“……今日，一场omega权益运动者与传统家庭支持者的冲突在法庭外展开，而在法庭内，一份判决决定了Bruce Wayne的命运，这个最近被发现为omega的……”  
嘀。  
“……这首歌送给Bruce Wayne，和所有游荡在外的你们这些漂亮的母狗们。举起你们的手……”  
嘀。  
“……他最新暴露的omega身份让他免除牢狱之灾。他不仅承认了数不清的诈骗罪还包括非法继承……”  
嘀。  
“……那个律师？一个omega，连一个算得上的家庭都没有，所有账户都冻结了，他是怎么让一个享有盛誉的alpha律师来为他辩护的？这值得……”  
嘀。  
“……今日宣布，韦恩庄园和所有不动产将交由哥谭银行保管，直到结合证明或是呵护证明被提交。他同时被处罚金……”  
嘀。  
“……提出疑问。谁将会赢得这个价值七十亿美元的omega？见鬼，看看他！他是个高水平的？为此我愿意倒付七十亿美元，我是个beta。Bruce Wayne可是刚刚成为了最炙手可热……”  
嘀。  
“……声称并非同|性|恋。考虑到他的双亲是同性恋者，他与其他omega在一起的性表现，可能被归结于一种印随机制。在他幼年时期的族群中，他的模仿行为受教于……”  
嘀。  
“……引起公愤，一小队omega权益积极分子被报道在建筑内引发冲撞，但随后被安保执行人员止住。有七人被逮捕并有待……”  
嘀。  
“……七十亿个美元，还有那栋豪宅？嘿，Bruce Wayne，如果你在听，我志愿……”  
Clark关掉了TV，把遥控器仍在咖啡桌上。遥控器伴着一声巨响降落，他从口袋里摸出手机并迅速拨打了Bruce的号码。电话确切地响了五声半之后切入了语音信箱。他家里的电话同样无人接听，Clark甚至尝试了正义联盟的紧急联络。无人回应。他按捺住想要飞到Gotham自己找出Bruce的那股冲动，这已经不是他第一次有这个冲动了。有太多双眼睛盯着那座城市，他不可能不被人注意。而且他现在可能在任何地方，与……任何人。  
他本该在那里的。Bruce是他的朋友。他本应该在他身边支持他。但是他不能。在发生了那一切之后他无法在做出任何的，可能引起糟糕解读的行为。他不想让Bruce认为他是为了某些别的原因，而不是友情。他不想让Bruce认为他只不过是另一只追着那个“七十亿美元omega”的狗。他不想让他认为在他们经历了那段被困标枪号的经历后，Clark就会用不同的眼光看待他。  
因为他没有。  
Clark从未偏好任何一种性种。当他以为Bruce是个充满锐利的目光和低沉咆哮的alpha的时候，他就被他所吸引，随后他又被那个能够在纨绔子弟与城市义警之间自如转换的、他本以为具有超级力量的beta所吸引，而现在他发现自己被那个omega所吸引。被那个眼神凶猛的生物，他在热潮时命令着他，用所有的期许和不言而喻的王者权威。  
一个与他所知的任何omega大相径庭的omega。一个他了解的omega。你了解我的。而且是一个了解他的omega，从里到外都了如指掌。  
他从来都想要Bruce。但是，在过去，如果Bruce发现了，两人之间顶多变得难堪。现在，则会变成一场灾难。这种想法在现在看起来就像是一种宣称。一种对发现了对方性种而做出的回响。一种会将他们撕开并毁掉他们的友情的东西。  
当门被从外面解锁并打开时，门把手发出了声响。Clark在入侵者进入时触电一样蹿了起来。  
“Bruce！你怎么……”  
对方举起了Clark的备用钥匙，将其扔在咖啡桌上。  
“哦……我……”他咽了咽口水，“我以为我藏得挺好的。”  
Bruce 什么也没说。  
他穿着一套丢失了领带的暗色西装，指关节上有一道新鲜的挫伤，少了一枚看起来相当昂贵的袖扣。一股奇怪的新的气味从他皮肤上散开，用一种微妙的，诱惑的，火焰之尖曼舞的青烟那般，盘旋着飘向了他。Omega。高水平的激素。无人占有。  
在Javelin上袭击了Clark的相同味道，如今没有那么浓烈却更加精纯了。之前所没有的一种新的，难以捉摸的，更加美丽的深邃感填满了这股味道，并被那充满侵略性的，原始的，他的热潮的味道所覆盖。  
黑暗的。深深的。索求着。  
美丽得叫人痛苦，甚至还与对方汗水中渗出的沮丧相互作用着。  
Bruce开口了。“我需要你咬我。”  
Clark眨着眼。“什么？”他粗声道。  
“我需要有人在脖子上咬一口，”Bruce的声音从紧咬的牙缝里偷出来。严厉，苦涩…痛苦。“如果我还想要在上诉中拿回所有，我必须摆脱那些同性性行为的丑闻，一劳永逸。你是唯一一个我能信任的alpha。”他耸动肩膀让外套脱下，扔到地板上。“还能让一些该死的公狗离我远点，至少滚开一阵子。”  
Clark盯着他。  
他的父母一直教导他——且不论他的高中同学的行为——啃咬是一件举足轻重的大事。alpha咬omega，作为承担责任的标记，作为表达结合的预期，作为携手未来的誓言。天啊，传统来说第一个咬是为了某种改变才发生的。  
Bruce不是在认真的要求他……但实际上他是的。他不会拿这种事情开玩笑。不在此地。不在此刻。不在刚刚发生在他身上的所有事之后。  
“你会吗？”  
“我……”Clark声音急促。“我……”  
咬一下，并不意味着结合，他提醒自己。一个咬只是宣誓所有权的标记。一个咬只能够驱逐其他蠢蠢欲动着簇拥而上的alpha和beta们，直到这件事被解决。而一个咬会让他拿回他的钱。  
Clark无声地点着头。“好吧，”他咽了咽口水，“如果你想要。”  
在能够纠正加诸于他的种种不公的机会面前，他无法拒绝对方，他无法将Bruce置于险境仅因为……仅仅因为他希望他咬的第一个人将会是他咬的最后一个人。只是因为一些幼稚的浪漫梦想。  
Bruce走近他，脑袋转向一侧，露出了他的腺体。他的味道似乎朝着他伸出了手，浓郁，色情，与对方那烦躁的香气交织在一起。一种邪恶的隐喻。  
“你在等什么？”  
“我办不到，”Clark低吟，“我……现在我的唾液里一点alpha激素也没有。我需要兴奋起来才行。”  
视线冷如冰霜。“那么，去洗手间里然后他妈的兴奋起来。”  
他退缩道。“如果你想让我那样。但是，”紧张地攥着衬衫的边，“你确定这是个好主意？”  
“在我来的路上我被认出来了，Clark。”Bruce说。“在Gotham和Metropolis都是。明早就会见报。Bruce Wayne在Metropolis的某处。”  
“他们有没有伤害到你？”  
怀疑的一眼。  
“我知道你能轻易脱身但……”  
“不，他们没能他妈的伤害我，Clark。他们试图引诱我。”  
“但是我以为，”他看着Bruce关节上的伤痕。  
“是我自己，”Bruce咆哮，“我的拳头捶在蝙蝠洞的墙上。”他承认。难堪地。  
“哦。”  
“我只需要脖子上有一个咬痕，好在他们真的打算伤害我前吓走他们。”他痛苦地看了他一眼。“他们的人数足够多，Clark，如果他们真的下定决心我没可能阻止他们。除非暴露我自己。”  
“那样会不会简单一点，只是，”Clark耸肩，“和一些alpha超模约会或者别的？只为了作秀。就像你曾带着那些omega们那样。”  
Bruce的目光微微柔和了下来。“Alfred推荐来着。”他喃喃。低沉，懊恼。“在审判之前。”  
Clark不安地从一只脚换到另一只。“你做了吗？”  
“没有。”Bruce用手梳过头发然后转向一侧。“我没听。他还让我向Dick借钱好支付我旗下所有律师。我也没听。我太蠢了居然不听他的。”他看着下方。“他告诉我不要责怪Dick的时候，我也没听他的。”  
“Dick是族群一员不是么？就算不是他也是你的拍档吧，”Clark试图使他安心。“他会理解的。”  
一阵苦笑。“审判会上他不在。”  
Clark找不到合适的回答了。  
Bruce叹气。“你看新闻了么，Clark？”  
“这是我的工作。”他温和地说。  
“那你听到法官对我说了什么吗？”  
他摇头。  
“此生中我从未，”他缓慢地复述，“见过哪一个omega，如此的需要alpha。”  
Clark的胃扭曲着。“这就是她说的话？”  
Bruce点头。  
“这真是……上帝，这糟透了。”  
“这没关系，”Bruce说。“如果这是他们拒绝我拿回财产的首要因素，我会消除它。啃咬意味着我有结合的意向，包括繁育。他们会喜欢的。”他阖上双目。“而且比起钱，我需要拿回庄园。我不能失去它。蝙蝠侠就在那底下。如果他们发现了那么……”  
“我说，”Clark打断了他，“行，我……给我一小会儿。”  
Bruce视线空白。“慢慢来。”  
他窜入浴室，锁上门，坐在浴缸边缘。试图忽视他们所处的境遇中的一团团乱麻。试图想象他们如何能够挺过这一遭。试图想出一条出路，能够让一切回归到理智，安全，与熟悉之中。  
仅在一日之内，他所象征的这个国家的正义，将他最好的朋友掠夺……一无所有，不仅是钱财。他们夺走了他的自由。  
他看着镜子里他的投影，严厉提醒自己他现在应该要做的事。他尝试回想所有那些，曾经能够诱发他口中的激素的干燥味道的事。他和Lana共享的狂野的alpha与alpha的性爱，Lois身上的暧昧的加了omega香的香氛，或是Bruce的旧蝙蝠制服的贴身的形状。  
这是他干过的最叫人无法满足的手淫了。  
强迫性的，平淡无奇的，注意力集中于他唾液，味道弱得叫人沮丧。终于，当这个味道逐渐变成了熟悉而干燥的强烈味道后——甚至还没能完成，依然半软着——他大口吞咽着，重新回到公寓里。  
Bruce还站在他之前在的位置，低着头，等待着。  
“你……”  
他抬起头。  
Clark犹豫着：“……确定你想这么做？”  
“这没那么困难不是么？”  
“不，我……”  
“那么，咬我。”  
他听令，走向前，Bruce将头转向了一侧。Clark感到羞耻，他展示出他的脖颈的景象和那腺体的味道，激发了他口中逐渐消失的味道，这远比手淫的效果好多了。这可不是什么爱侣亲热，他提醒自己。这只是件公事。一笔交易。他在帮一位友人脱离险境。只是帮助一位友人。  
他前倾过去。  
Bruce畏缩了一下。  
他犹豫不决。“我们……我们不应该……”  
“立刻，Clark。”  
立刻……他深深吸入一口辛辣的空气，拉近两人的距离，将他的牙齿陷入到对方的omega腺中。  
仿佛坠落到湖面砸穿那冰雪皮肤沉沦到水底。或是飞出大气越过爆炸高温投入到无尽的真空的怀抱中。  
上帝啊。  
Bruce 的味道……正如他的气息所蕴含的一切。所有一切。甚至更多。那么深，那么暗，那么香浓……那么强烈。像一个黑洞。一个将他吸入的黑洞，他注定毁灭。缓慢的痛苦的。彻心的彻骨的。火热的，霸道的。  
像氪星石……但很美。  
如此之美……他伸手握住了Bruce的后颈，将他拉向他，感觉到那味道彻彻底底地吞没了他。  
“够了。”  
Clark僵住了。性，诱惑，拯救，涡旋在一起，在他口中欢快地跳着舞。  
更大声：“我说够了！”  
他挣扎地喘息着退开。“干……我很抱歉……我……”  
Bruce捂着自己的颈侧向后退缩。  
“哦上帝啊，对不起，我不是故意要伤害你……”  
“我知道我的生理，”Bruce低声含糊地说着。“第一次本来就会很疼。”  
Clakr眨着眼。“疼么？”  
“不是因为你。”Bruce走过他，一屁股做到沙发里。他放下了手。  
一对完美的新月，深深印在他脖颈上，框住了在热潮时会出现omega腺的位置。他的皮肤已经因为alpha激素的作用起了反应，将那红色的标记加深为一种显著的，仿佛染上去的紫色。如果他们是契结配偶，Bruce的身体就不会有这么强烈的反应。只是因为它是一个新的咬痕它才会如此的显眼。Bruce的身体还没能适应Clark的激素。  
“看起来像咬痕么？”  
“恩，”Clark回答。  
一丝懊悔闪过眼底。“很好。”  
“我……”Clark在袖子上擦去了嘴唇上残留的Bruce的味道。“我以前从没做过。”  
“我知道。”  
沉默。  
“在所有麻烦平息之前你需不需要暂住的地方？”他问，“直到你把事情解决掉。”  
“我对庄园还有两个月的使用权。宽限期。如果我马上离开我在午夜前就能回去。”他微微皱眉。“但是……”他抬头看他，“我能不能借点钱？”  
这个问题叫人毫无防备。从这个男人嘴里听到这句话真是太荒谬了。  
他笑着哼出了声，赶忙咽回去，迅速地点了点头。“当然可以。要记得我是不需要吃东西的。”他咧着嘴笑了起来，“你要多少？”  
“理想情况，”Bruce说，“七十亿。”  
“我能给你一百块。”  
瞪他，“我能要两百么？”  
“如果你能让我去一下ATM。”  
“算了。我还是拿一百好了。应该够我加足够的油，我要去拿我其中一个备用身份，好过渡一下，直到他们最终决定我的财产里有多少是遗产，有多少是我自己赚的。”  
“好吧。”Clakr说，从钱包里掏出一堆散乱的纸币。“那么，你能拿到多少钱？你藏起来的与Bruce wayne无关的钱。”  
“不到两百万。”  
Clakr眨眼，“那……你还是很阔绰啊。”  
微笑，“如果我能拿到的话。”  
“你能么？”  
“靠这个？”Bruce拿走那一堆乱七八糟的纸币。“运气好的话能拿到几百。多数钱被冻结了一年或者更长时间。”  
“那么，”Clark舔了舔嘴唇，“我明天能拿回这一百块么？”  
挑眉。  
“我不需要吃饭，”Clark说明，“不过我还是挺喜欢的。”  
“明天。”Bruce向他保证。  
第二天早晨Clakr发现了一个整洁地装着一张一百美元钞票的信封，就在他桌上。在地址栏上用干净利落的笔迹写着一个单词。  
Thanks。  
他温柔的笑了，小心地拿起信，不折叠，放入了衬衫内侧的口袋里。那个小小的秘密信息里有着某种奇怪的亲密的东西。这东西比里面的钱要重要得多，甚至比知道Bruce已经拿回了一部分的钱还要重要。这让他知道他帮助了Bruce。让他知道Bruce为此而感激。让他知道Bruce信任着他，且他无愧于这份信任。  
你是唯一一个我能信任的alpha。  
哪怕他并没有契结，哪怕他没有配偶，哪怕他们困在标枪号上时他几乎差点对Bruce做出了什么，Bruce信任他。  
远远多于他应得的。  
远远多于他曾经期待过的。  
远远多于他将来需要的。  
“Clark！”Cat咯咯嬉笑着一屁股坐到他腿上。“你今早闻起来可真好。在香体露里加了多余的alpha么？”  
“我……”他退缩着，“没，我……”  
“哦~”她前倾着，“昨晚过了个有趣的夜晚是么？”  
“不是！”  
“那你就该打开你的电视，”站起来前她咧嘴大笑着回答，坐到了他的桌子上。“Bruce Wayne事件，圣主啊。这简直就是从……好吧……从来都是最叫人兴奋的故事了。”她抛了个媚眼。“简直就是皇室婴儿，不过是个性感版的。”  
“让我猜猜看，”Lois大步走过来，在她的办公桌后坐下。“你对法律判决什么的可不感兴趣，应该是对……”  
“最有资格在这个星球表面行走的单身汉。”Cat替她说完了后面的话。“我当然对他有兴趣啦！我可是写过一整篇论文来阐述这个男人到底有多美好。这大概说明只有omega才能拥有那样的颧骨。现在，你们知道么，有传言说他潜入了Metropolis。不是钱？不是关于房子？像只小蜜蜂直奔这儿来了。这告诉了你们什么？”  
“你太容易被不靠谱的传闻动摇？”Lois提出。  
Cat翻了个白眼。“他在这儿肯定有个alpha，”她坚持己见。“某个愿意向他敞开大门的人。”她一巴掌拍在桌子上。“我跟你赌一定是Luthor。”  
Clark被咖啡狠狠呛了一口。手迅速捂住了嘴防止自己把咖啡喷得桌子上到处都是。  
Lois向后靠在椅子里。“不可能。”她嘲笑道。  
“为什么不？”Cat扒拉着手指开始数，“他们彼此认识对方。他们生活在同一个圈子。他能给他提供他习惯的舒适生活。他们都是不法分子。”  
“不法分子？”  
“Luthor当然是，Luthor，还有Wayne，他对政府撒了谎。当他到了那个年龄的时候他可是在beta那一格打了勾。”  
“他们根本就不在同一个不法阵营里。”Lios指出。  
“半斤八两。”她无视听众评论。“真相是，Bruce Wayne在Metropolis还认识什么别的人么？”  
Clakr用手擦着嘴。告诉自己舌边纠缠不休的淡淡香气都是他的想象。  
“我需要在这个故事的法律范畴整理出一个故事，”Lois叹气，“感觉说一百万次也没人会听的哎。”她摇头，“这可怜家伙够惨了。绝大多数omega至少能得到一笔津贴，也被允许留在自家房子里。”  
Cat耸肩。“他犯了罪。”  
Lois的目光闪烁，“只是为了让自己安全。”她提醒她。  
“如果他找一个alpha他就会安全的，”她反驳，“没必要违法。”  
“这只是因为他让那些Gotham精英们看起来像傻子一样。”另一位女士继续。“他在他们中间那么久而他们从未注意到。我赌他们肯定用某种办法贿赂了司法系统，为了他们的复仇。将他逼入绝境。”她的眉间皱起，俯下身敲击着电脑。“毫无疑问，他们之中有人希望他会被逼到无路可退，最终跑到他们门口去。七十亿美元，哪怕对Gotham那些富家子来说也是很大一笔钱。”  
“而且他还有那么一张漂亮脸蛋呢。”Cat笑着说。  
“他不会去找Luthor，”Clark时候，“我见过这个男人，他不会……”  
“就一次，”Cat敲了他一下。“而Luthor可能见过他一百次了。”诡异一笑。“或者……一百零一次？”  
Clark护住脑袋。“我还是不认为他会那样。”  
“不管怎么说，”Lois打断，“看起来像是他确实去拜访了某个人。”  
Cat瞪大了眼睛，她跳下他的桌子迅速蹿到Lois身后。Clark很不情愿地凑了上去。  
“你可以把你的Luthor理论丢出窗外了，因为他在Gotham，”他们看着屏幕的时候，Lois补充道。这是一则直播，Bruce挤过一大群记者，走向Wayne企业的蜃景。Bruce修了面，双眼藏在一副薄薄的太阳镜下，目不斜视。他整个omega腺都露出来了，再也不躲避摄像机，上面有一个清晰的红色齿印，标记在那块伤痕之上。  
“有人把他的牙嵌进去了。”Cat笑着说，“他甚至都没打算藏一下。”  
“这种东西没必要藏起来，”Lois低声道，“还真是强烈的反应呢。”  
“他可是个高水平的，”Cat耸耸肩提醒道，“他应该有强烈反应。”  
“但不至于那么强。”Lois指出，“可能这是他第一次被咬。可能是跟一个高水平的alpha。也可能是跟某个与他很合拍的家伙。”  
“合拍？”  
“某个他熟识的人，可能是他的族群一员，”Lois解释，“希望如此吧。”  
“为什么？”Cat皱眉。“我还是更希望是某个被他迷得神魂颠倒的无名小卒。这样就有很棒的八卦了。”  
“因为，”Lois生气地说，“如果不是某个他认识的人，那就很可能是在强奸过程中留下的印迹。”  
Cat脸色煞白，“不可能。没人会强奸他的。那他们就没有半点儿机会能得到他财产了。”  
“只有一个人将会得到那笔钱，”Lois瞪她，“他不会随便从街上拽一个无名之士，这就是他们的机会。这事拖得越久，就有越多人意识这个问题，然后满腔怨愤，这就是机会。”  
“你又不知道。”Cat辩护到，“而且，谁知道呢，也许他走出门，亲了个陌生人，尝到了他的真命alpha。”  
“你看那些俗气的浪漫电影看太多了吧。”  
“是有这种情况的。”  
Lois转了转眼珠，“拿出能说明在出生那一刻omega与alpha们之间就形成特异相关性的科学研究来，或许我会相信你。不然的话，就留着在谈论十二星座的时候再扯。”  
Clark盯着视频直到Bruce消失在大厦里，他移开了视线看着下方，期望——祈祷着——那个咬，不是白费功夫。


	12. Chapter 12

在判决宣布的31小时17分钟后，他穷途末路了。  
Bruce背朝下躺在蝙蝠洞的床上，他的巢穴里，盯着敞开的门。  
在这之前，比起回应他表现得更像是演戏，拒绝就发生的一切做出回应，精确地策划了一个任务列表。他为了Clark的咬开车到Metropolis，及时赶了回来，并在街上进行了一圈叫人沮丧的无果的巡视，搞定了一堆上诉文件，之后吞下足够多的能让他昏睡不起6个小时的药片。那之后他利用他能够从自己隐形账户拿到的钱及时补救并支付了他的律师账单，正式将韦恩企业的运营移交给Lucius Fox——那个已经非官方地运作了很多年的男人，在发生了这一切之后他不想在遭受如此损失后再失掉他的股份——并在一个alpha身旁站了足够长的时间好让狗仔队能拍到一些照片。在所有这些时间里，他都在挣扎着，将那些可怜的情绪，那种反应，反咬回去。不管怎样，这一切已经曝光了，像呕吐一样，苦涩且愤怒。他抑制住了这种感觉，投入到接下来的工作中。他任务列表上的下一步。  
现在已经没有任何事能够牵制他了。没有任何事需要隐瞒。  
他换了蝙蝠车上的所有轮胎，重新阅览GCPD的报告，分析一场枪击案件的相关线索。他重重拳击着墙壁，毁掉了一个训练人偶，然后喷了气味抑制剂——去除他的气味——好在接下来的几小时里摆脱那些几乎从皮肤上滴下来的刺鼻的omega信息素的甜腻味道。他做了所有他能想到的事。  
现在他卸甲而坐，对抗那些弹球一样在他脑海里撞击的想法。  
他想到了法官，陪审员，和检察官。Beta。他们几乎全都是beta，可他们依然看着他，嗅着他，决定正确的该做的事——最公正的事——在当前情境下，就是确保他找一个阴茎结塞进他体内，越快越好。勒索他，让他为alpha人口做贡献，用婴儿填满医院。  
他的手紧握成拳。  
也不全是beta。陪审团里还有两个alpha和一个omega。那个alpha坐得太远导致他无法区分，但那个omega的脖子上有一个小小的粉色啃咬标记，一段过去的羁绊。当他离开时她用跟其他人无二的阴沉的轻蔑眼光看着他。他们的理想主义，自我迷恋，所谓惩戒，这种如出一辙的信念之所以合乎情理，就因为他曾亲过一个omega。因为他没有任何结合啃咬，因为他没有生育孩子，因为他不是一只母狗。  
Bruce抬起手，小心地触碰着他的颈侧。指尖的触感带来一阵轻微的钝痛，而这之上又织着一丝无法解释的兴奋的刺痛感。  
“Bruce？”  
一道声音在洞穴中试探着。  
他僵住了，手垂了下来，叹气。Dick。从审判之前到现在他再没见过这个男孩。他现在不想看见他。他现在不在适合的情绪。还没准备好要给予他他应得的歉意。  
“Bruce，你在下面吗？”  
但是他也不想无视他。  
Bruce站起来，走出开着的门，走向洞穴中心那面挂满监控器的墙。  
“Dick。”  
男人随着Bruce的呼喊回过头。“H-hi。”  
“你要什么？”  
Dick咽了咽口水。“没什么，我……从你拿到判决后我就一直在找你，”紧张地，“我在想有没有什么我可以做的，你知道，能帮上你的。”  
“没有。”Bruce告诉他。  
“没有，猜到了……”年轻人的敏锐地注意到他脖子上的标记，脸色煞白。“你……你被咬了，”他喃喃。  
他的表情痛苦：“是的。”  
“难道……上帝，难道有人？”  
粗声道：“我让他们做的。”  
“感谢上帝，”Dick走向前。“我还以为……算了这不重要。是谁？你要跟他们交配么？”  
一声低吼：“不会。”  
“好吧，那么这就只是为了……好吧，我懂了。这只不过是个难堪的咬痕，”他说着，冒犯的话语激起了一股荒谬的剧痛。“我猜这挺合理的，如果你想要摆脱所有那些同性恋丑闻之类的。我意思是，如果你信任这个alpha那就挺合理的。”  
Clark。  
那个安全，无虑，可靠的Clark。那个永远不会伤害他的Clark。那个他可以信任的Clark。  
那个闻起来像温暖的麝香，有着独一无二的英勇无畏的外星气息的Clark。没有狡猾的言外之意，没有混淆在香气中的威胁或欺诈，甚至始终如一没有间断。  
是从什么时候，Clark闻起来只是Clark呢？忠诚的，稳重的，可靠的。温暖的，热情的，完整的……上帝啊。什么时候Clark开始变得那么好闻？他曾经总是悄悄把那个男人归类为联盟里那些无聊的难闻的alpha中的一员。就像Diana的那种，狂野的，热情的，凶猛的，毫不掩饰的诱惑的香气，或是Oliver那种，当他的普通抑制喷雾失效时渗出的，不正经的火热粗俗的麝香。甚至是Arthur那种奇怪复杂的刺鼻味道或Victor那虽然被金属中和但依然有着迷人的复杂性的气息。  
或者，他变得好闻。  
是因为，Clark的气息不会试着哄骗他，不会试着勾引他或试着吸引他的注意，他的气息只是增强了它所属的男人的存在。一笔一划地绘制着Clark的完整性，他的力量，和他叫人安心的气质。就像一个在宽广温暖的空间里自信演奏的大音阶。就像一整天日晒后那温暖的沙子。像一块他可以依靠的岩石。  
Clark。  
他温柔的摸着他的颈侧。手指拂过脖颈上那脊状标记带来的奇怪触感。他的标记。Clark的标记。  
一定是那样。他的身体想要被他啃咬。想要铭记，不管多么微弱，铭记那随着并不锋利的牙齿的闭紧，而渗入他脖子的alpha激素。  
“Bruce？”  
“我信任他。”  
强壮而安然。一个安全的alpha。  
“那就好，”Dick向他走近。“因为，我在想，既然现在所有资产都还尚待处理，我可以支付那些账单。”一个淡淡的，紧张的微笑。“我是说，你曾给我那么多的钱，我一点儿都没花呢。”  
Bruce叹气。“那可是笔很大的账单。”  
“你是说罚金？”  
“还有律师费。”  
“那没关系。等上诉通过你还给我就是了。我还能帮你把剩下的律师都搞定。”  
他笑着，感激地，越过他走向计算机机架。Bruce坐下后，他跟了上去，一跃坐到了身边的桌子上，在他的第一个，穿着无畏的绿色、红色和黄色Robin制服出现的夜晚，他也占领了这个地方。那身制服又搞笑又不现实，但就像这个男孩自己一样，又明亮，又耀眼。  
他一开始并没有注意到，但家庭中Dick的加入就好像漫长冬夜后的阳光。  
“我很抱歉。”Bruce低声道，“关于责备了你。”  
Dick的嘴唇扬起。“啊哈，那什么，我觉得我活该被骂的。”暂停。“那么，计划是什么？”  
“第一是外观，我移除了他们对我的指控。”他晃了晃脖子，“当一个好的omega。”  
“对哦，”Dick双臂交叉。“说道‘好的’这词，他们其实希望你是个‘直的’，再找一个性伴侣。”  
他点头认可。  
“老天，他们真是混蛋。我是说，我不理解，就因为那些想要暗算你的人往政府里塞了点钱，他们居然就能把少数派意见当成全民敌对来处理。”  
Bruce挑起一边眉毛。“什么？”  
Dick耸耸肩，“有人这么说的。他们被收买了。”他暂停了一下。“我会相信的。我的意思是，你多年以来树敌众多，总有那么一群人很乐意，你知道，让你身陷绝境。”  
他蹙眉。  
“你觉得呢？”  
“关于什么？”  
“你觉得他们被收买了吗？”  
他考虑了片刻。“我希望是。”  
DIck怀疑地看着他。“你希望是？”  
“如果是关于钱，事情就好办了，”Bruce说道。“而不是……”真正的相信着omega低人一等。他不想面对一个有着这等根深蒂固的想法的世界。不想去相信这就是发生的一切。  
片刻停歇。“你并不认为他们被收买了，是么？”  
他摇头。  
在他脑海中，陪审团成员中唯一一名omega的画面以无比强烈的细节感呈现出来。她的脖子被标记了，但还与其他人看起来毫无差别。用与房间里其他人如出一辙的信念谴责着他。用黑暗的信念相信他是错的，就因为他没有执行上帝赋予omega的职责。如此这般，不管他曾用了一生时间证明他自己远超于此，他依然还是在某种程度上低人一等。  
他计划了他的第一次出现。他已经准备好收到一堆可能的开庭日期通知。他利用一个不惹眼的咬痕。以及能够显示一段长期alpha和omega伴侣关系的激素增长的血液检测，作为案件后他留下的第一个踪迹。但如果这在他们看来，只不过是一种理所应当的行为，符合他们长久以来根植于血液中的信念，那么，除了带着一个契结配偶出现之外，他不知道他还有什么办法可以赢。  
他不会只因为钱就与某个人缔结。一定有更好的办法。一个不会使他脱离他的家庭，一个不会夺走他的选择的办法，能够留给他——如果夺走任何其他东西，至少——留给他一些碎屑，一些能够重塑他的尊严的碎屑。  
他恨omega。他恨与他同样性种的人是如此的可悲，如此被动，如此心甘情愿地——甚至是欢欣雀跃地——填补这个社会想要让他们成为的角色。站到其他人的阵营里，告诉他他需要一个alpha，同时自豪地展览着他们自己的能被社会接受的性奴隶标签。  
这是种幼稚的感觉，也很自私，他并没有把那些不服从的，或者在事情背后有着其他不同理由的omega算在内。只是因为一次犯规，他就把所有alpha-omega关系笼统地概括为错误，称之为侮辱，并称那些omega是放任这一切发生在他们自己身上的母狗。放任这一切，在他身上发生。  
他不喜欢他们。他也不会喜欢上他们。他是不同的。他必须不同。  
在过去几天的失败中，他精心的策划的毁灭中，疯狂的想法诞生了，无视那痛苦的荒谬感，他让这个想法暂时占据了他。让他自己，有那么一刻，去相信这个世界是如此的非黑即白。  
但并不是这样。最近他做出的每一件事都是因为Poison Ivy的刺。一个他拼命想要挽回的随机发生的错误。他花了数个星期试图塞住那个缺口，最终却只能眼看着它贯穿了整艘船。现在唯一的解救途径就是放弃，然后找一个契结配偶。  
但他不会，因为他是一个能够、并可以选择他的alpha的omega，拿走献上的，并按自己的意愿做出付出。这是他的身体。他的选择高于他的alpha。而不是他们。他们能够带给他食物，散发他们漂亮的气息，并恳求得到占领他巢穴的机会——他的领土——当他处于热潮时。但他们无权告诉他什么时候该契结。  
他不能投降。他必须坚持战斗，哪怕他的船正在沉没。  
一定有一条出路的。一条新的船。一条路，他将能够守护家庭，守护蝙蝠侠，并守护那意味着他的披风、他的斗篷、他的慈善的巨大财产。  
“那么，”Dick在他身后躁动不安。“我们俩没事了？我是说，我把我的钱借给你，并不只是为了让自己得你宠爱（get in your good books），你知道的。你真的给了我足够的钱来应付这件事。如果事情变得糟糕你不需要还给我的。不过我不只是想要表现得好一些，好得到你的原谅……你知道的。”  
Bruce看着他。研究着他。细想着他所说的。  
“现在你又在那样了，你盯着我看就好像我是指纹下面的一小块证据。”暂停。“这完全没办法让我对我们刚刚修补好的关系感到有信心诶。”  
“我们没事了。”  
“那么……”侧着从桌子一边移过来。“我能不能，嗯，你知道……做点确认。”  
Bruce皱眉。“你想与我重新确认关系？”  
重新确认是一种在族群伙伴间采取的行为，好重新加固族群契约，通常都由beta向族群头领做出该行为。自从Jason死后Dick就没有这样做过。他们的族群契结依然存在。Bruce能够感觉到它，一个饥饿的悬于一线的契结，一种对彼此的识别。这是Dick能够在热潮时靠近他的唯一原因。  
Dick点头。  
“你是我的族群，”Bruce轻柔地提醒他。“你不需要请求许可。”  
男孩脸上的笑容瞬间活了过来，就像一个古老的照明灯泡。他从桌上跳下，拉近了两人的间隙，然后将他的脸颊贴着Bruce的脸颊摩擦着。这是个简单的举动，但它将他们的气味融于一体，是绝不会错的表示相伴的姿势。Dick的气味淡而甜美，低水平beta的不显眼的气味，像这个男孩一样温暖而不容置喙——像这个男人——像他自己一样。Bruce喷了抑味剂，Dick不能闻到他，但是要确认在一起的关系已经足够了。  
他们的族群羁绊古老，坚固，哪怕多年分离，依然被拉回了他们之间原有的形状，就像是橡胶做成的羁绊。自然的，平凡的，族群。  
“多谢~”Dick说着向后退开。“我……谢谢你。我知道当这种事发生的时候我真的挺没用的，但是我会尽我所能。”  
“你并不是没用的，”Bruce低沉地说着。“不是。绝对不是。”  
他们后面的监控器闪烁起来，Barbara的声音从扩音器里传出。  
“Batman？Batman你在吗？”  
片刻后他回答。“我在，Batgirl。”  
“感谢上帝。过去几个星期我一直跟踪着这个踪迹而且，哎，我现在在磨坊，你最好赶快过来。”  
“谁死了？”Dick插话。  
“还没人，”她说。“Joker在这儿。他在这儿扎营了。”  
在她说完Joker这个词之前，Bruce已经站起了身。


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作：在这一章之前我要先为某些画面道歉。  
> （也就是说有一些可能引起不适的画面哦）

“请称呼它为政治性的宣言，”Joker说着，声音高昂而刺耳。“为纪念最近发生的事件而创造的备具争议的艺术品。”单词从漏风的牙齿间泄出。“为了omega权益，我的亲亲小男孩儿。”  
Barbara跪在椽上，披风掩护着她的肩膀，当Bruce走近时她吓了一跳。他的动作有着凶兽般的优雅，披风在他身后如魔鬼之翼般展开。相反的，Joker把自己套在一套尺寸过大的染了半身血的手术服里。他的脸依然肿着，鼻梁断裂，他倾向前靠在磨坊地下室斑驳的墙上，他的笑容向一边咧开。  
Bruce开口。低沉，愤怒。“你做了什么？”  
“好蝙蝠崽！”小丑欢快吟唱着鼓起掌。“我做了好事！这太有趣了，我都是为了你才做的哦。”他的笑容消失，声音下沉为一种恐吓般的咆哮。“你来早了，多亏了一个小告密者。”小丑投给Barbara一抹凶残的目光。  
她握紧了手中的蝙蝠镖。  
“真是不幸，我还没给你准备好我的杰作呢。”他眨眼。“不过我明白，你太没有耐心了，都不等我完成冰冻呢。那么为什么我们不直接跳到卧室环节呢？”  
再次。“你做了什么？”  
恐惧和血液的味道浓烈得叫人透不过气。  
“好吧~”Joker跳跃着后退，刻意留长的指甲在地下室划过。一声丑陋的刮擦空响。“每一人都在讨论着Wayne呢。Wayne Wayne Wayne Wayne Wayne。你可能错过了好戏呢亲爱的，因为你在热潮呢，不过他也是个omega哟。就像我们俩一样。”  
Bruce不发一言。继续向着对方缓慢逼近。等待着面对任何Joker从医院出逃后搞出的恐怖事件。  
“他们甚至拿走了他所有的钱，”Joker说着，“他们那么做，是因为他没能生出半只小狗，也没有找一只把他当母狗的公狗。因为这就是所有一切的目的，你知道的，那些婴儿。”  
空气从他的牙缝里漏出来。“他是一只从未繁殖过的又大又老的母狗，他们可忍不了这个。如果一个omega不制造婴儿，要他们何用？”一阵几乎吞没他的尖锐大笑。“一点用都没有不是么？”他的双眼闪烁着可怖的绿色。“为什么，我们还是死了的好。”  
瘦骨嶙峋的白色手握住了其中一个被绑在墙上的尸棺然后猛力一拉。  
Barbara猛地吸入一口生冷的空气。  
被导管绑在扁平金属板上的，是一个最多16岁的男孩。他的身体苍白，双眼圆睁满是泪水，嘴被同样的导管覆盖住。她能够看到他脖子上脉搏的涌动，肋骨下方他的呼吸急速而狂乱。一道弯曲的切口横跨他身体中部，深深切入男孩的下腹部，与两道较浅的刺伤一起在他肌肤上组成一个精心布置的丧心病狂的笑脸。切口两侧的皮肉被宽大的黑色十字缝合在一起，扭曲成利落的曲线。不论如何，Barbara还是认出了这是什么，剖腹产手术。  
Joker大笑着，因为传达了他的精妙笑话而激动不已。  
Bruce再一次说。“你做了什么？”  
“我释放了他。”Joker冷笑着。“我可不管他们从这个家伙手里拿到多少钱。这只母狗再也不能生育了，所以现在他是自由的。再没有人会去告诉他叫他生小孩。因为他不能。他现在就像个beta，不过他更漂亮。”他咧着嘴发出漏气的笑声。“我之前怎么跟你说的，小蝙蝠？我做了好事。”  
男孩扭动着，在消去了所有声音的口塞后大声哭叫着。  
Joker退后拉开了下一个棺柜。这一个里面是一个女孩。还穿着下半截高中制服，光滑的肚子上有一个相同的笑脸切口。“这只母狗也不会有小宝贝了呢。”  
又退后一步。又一个棺盖被拉开。“这只也不会。”又一步。有一个。“或者这只。”又一步。“最好别看7号。”他故意大声地说着悄悄话，“我有点搞不清楚结果拽错了器官呢。”Joker再一次的退后并打开了另一个尸棺。这一个是空的。  
“我可以处理你，小蝙蝠。切啊切啊然后再也没有人会试图让你生育了，再也没有。你闻起来就会像他们一样。像我一样。坏掉的omega。人们会排斥你。就好像你死掉了。”  
Bruce看着那个空金属板——那死亡之榻——有那么一个可怕的瞬间Barbara几乎以为他真的在考虑这件事。这能够让他摆脱生殖义务，能够摆平法庭那些固执的理由并让他不再受成年alpha群体的影响。一条出路。  
“再无争斗，”小丑满怀深情地吟唱着，“唯有……自由。”  
Bruce。“你知道我是谁。”  
Joker笑起来。开怀的，嘶哑的，丑陋的。“我当然知道你是谁，傻瓜！我一直都知道你是谁。”他前倾，紫色套装从血色的手术服下伸出，“你是蝙蝠侠。”  
Barbara用令人口干舌燥的恐惧目光盯着他。死死攥着蝙蝠镖，用力的几乎让它割伤自己，如果不是她带着手套的话。  
“有多少个。”Bruce低声说。  
“这里的五个！”Joker做了个鬼脸。“我打算把屋子这一边的全都装满omega，屋子那边的全都装上没有鸡巴的alpha，然后割掉beta们的舌头看着他们四处游荡。不过别管他了。我猜你明白我的想法了。他们将会像死了一样美好，再也没有造小孩的破事儿。  
低声。“我记得你说他们是自由的。”  
“噢，”咯咯笑着。“他们是。自由的。就像死的一样。二者皆是。”  
Barbara看着下方的一切。看着那个疯子，看着那位义警，他依然还没有揍他。他依然仅仅在交谈着。  
“把他拿下。”她悄声说，用只有自己才能听到的声音。“拜托。”  
“这一切都是因为Wayne？”Bruce慢慢说着，声音毫无起伏。  
“受Wayne的启发。”  
“他能拿到他的钱。他能躲过一劫。”  
咯咯大笑。“你明明知道的，就像我，蝙蝠小子，这不可能的。”  
平静的。“现在他有了一个咬痕。”  
“我看见了，”小丑的牙齿撞在一起。“难看死了。难看死了。很可能是一场强奸，大家都在说。很可能。不过这不重要。”  
“你在干什么，Bruce？”Barbara低语，“拿下他。”  
Bruce，“你是对的。”  
小丑的诡异笑声时断时续。“我当然是了！那个有钱的小子永远不可能拿回他的钱！”苍白的手掌猛地朝空置的金属床板里拍去。“如果他在这儿我就可以确保他百分之百成功。给他的肚子也切一个笑脸哦。”  
Barbara再也忍不下去了。她一跃而下，荡过之前坐着的房椽，潜行到小丑身边。她可不是Bruce。她才不会在揍人时浪费时间。她按倒他，一掌把他的脑袋拍在墙上，狠狠地殴打他。迅速，有效，而冷酷。  
结束这一切。  
Bruce:“Batgirl。”  
“该死的你为什么不把他揍趴下？”她粗声道，“为什么你他妈甚至在跟他聊天？你得到你要的信息了。你还需要什么？”  
Bruce面具下的面孔叫人无法看破。  
她站着，用手中的蝙蝠镖割开了最靠近的人身上绑着的胶带。一个接一个地顺着为他们松绑直到所有四名幸存者都被放开并朝着门口走去，警察在那里接走了他们。  
他再次尝试。“Batgirl。”  
“他说了他打算做更多，”她低声道。“一定还有更多人质，他们在哪……”  
“我找到他们了。”Dick穿着全套夜翼装备从阴影后走出。“他们已经被救出来了。”  
她停下了。“你在这儿？”  
微小。“是呀。”  
她的胃翻腾着。“多长时间？”  
“你放开那几个的时候我进来的。”  
“哦。”  
她应该注意到的。  
Dick转向Bruce。“我们弄完了么，老大？”  
“是的。”  
“蝙蝠洞传来的消息称我们今晚将会吃烤鸡~。”  
嘟囔着。“如果你买单。”  
Dick微笑。“那就说定了。”  
男人笑着看向她，抓住了房椽，消失在敞开的通风橱中。完全不知Joker刚刚表演的生命改造的惨状。  
Barbara跟着那个杂技小子，感到很不舒服。她沿着金属通风管道攀爬而上，通过古老的楼层间的狭小空间，脸颊被一枚突出的螺钉刮伤。当她从格栅里出来落在平坦的水泥屋顶上时Dick早已经走掉了。警车设置的路障在四周的摩天大楼的玻璃身躯上投射出怪异的红色与蓝色。  
片刻后Bruce也来了。  
“Hi，”她粗声说着，把头发轻轻抚到肩后。“你还好吗？”  
他平淡地看着她。双眼藏在头罩的透镜后面。“是的。”  
“真的？”她低语。  
“你还好吗？”Bruce回问。  
Barbara咽了咽。她依然能够闻到那些恐慌的，被切了一个诡异得近乎幼稚的标记的omega们散发出的病态的味道。就像一首歌的鼓点音轨渐渐减小。这没有道理。他们的身体不会这么快就对失去的器官做出反应。这一定是她的想象。一定是的。  
“我见过更糟的画面。”她回答。  
Bruce没有动。他不需要提醒她她并没有回答他的问题。  
“那是Joker。”过了一会儿她承认到。“他……上帝啊……其他那些家伙你还能在某种程度上理解一下，不是么？你可以大致明白是为什么。但是他切开了那些孩子而且……而且Di——Nightwing甚至压根儿没能注意到我……在下面发生了那么多混账事后他就这么一走了之了？”  
没有回应。  
“我猜我已经脱离了圈子，比我以为的还要疏远。我可能已经不是……”  
“Nightwing并没有看到Joker做的事。他的反应只是因为不明真相。”  
她的双臂紧贴着微微颤抖的身子。“我还是不明白为什么你会……跟他说话。我知道你经历了很多麻烦，老大，但……”她中断了这个话题。“我做得并不好，是么？”  
“你能处理的。”  
“但……”  
坚定地。“你能处理的。”  
她的声音低迷而残破。“他是那个让我坐到了轮椅上的人，Batman。现在他还……对那些omega们。”  
“后面的房间里还有四十二个人，”Bruce只是对她说，“你救了他们。”  
“我救不了另外五个。”  
“这就是为什么你要继续做下去，”Bruce直言，“为了你没能拯救的那些人。”  
她攥住拳头向下看着自己靴子上的金黄色。她不打算告诉他这并不是为了给自己复仇。这从来都不是关于复仇。这是关于在没有别的人可以做到的时候去做那些正确的事。关于绕开她还是个孩子时在GCPD里见到的腐败堕落。关于遏制她今晚所见证的这种悲痛。而不是要还报其身。“你跟他说的那些，你并不是认真的，是么？”她问。“你知道上诉是有用的。你可以拿回你的财产。尤其是现在你有了一个咬痕。”她抬头看着。“这一切还是可以烟消云散的。”  
Bruce的立场并未改变。“不会的。”  
“为什么不？”她穿过屋顶指着躺着昏迷不醒的Joker的地方。“就因为他告诉你你做不到？就因为他切开了那些孩子还……”她哽噎着看向下面。“你从什么时候开始会听他的了？”  
“他是对的。”  
“你不能就这样放弃！”她大叫。  
“我并没有。”  
“那你到底在做什么？”  
“我有一个计划。”  
她皱眉。“什么计划？”  
“一个更好的计划。：  
“你要放弃了，”她控诉。  
“不，”Bruce说，“你呢？”  
长长的停歇。“不，”终于她回答道。“不，我不放弃。”  
不会再次坐下。不能再次坐下。她不会再回到轮椅上。  
“很好。”


	14. Chapter 14

Clark走入装饰华丽的电梯并按下了一层的按钮。电梯仓不耐烦地发出默许的鸣响，门开始闭合。在那之前一只手突然伸出将门推开。  
在看见她之前他已经闻到了她的味道。她的味道是一个低水平的beta，温柔，灵活，带着一点点的甜。一抹微妙的omega香氛的味道增添了那股麝香。  
“Lios。”  
“Smallville。”她打了招呼走进来站在他身边。她的高跟鞋被换成了一双破旧的运动鞋，头发用橡皮筋精心绑在脑后，无意识地偷了一只星球日报的笔别在耳朵后面。这是Clark第一次单独与她相见，自从他们一个月前分手之后。  
他左脚换着右脚。“那么，嗯，我读了你的文章。”  
“哪一篇？”  
喉咙发紧。“Bruce Wayne。”  
她转了转眼珠。“哪一篇？”  
他并没有立刻回答，她叹气，倾向他，按下按钮关上了门。  
“哦……抱歉。”  
“我看了你那片新西兰的大坝崩塌的文章，”电梯门关闭，她说，“Superman能在那儿真是个好事。”  
“居民已经撤离了，”他解释道，“Superman只救了些财产。”  
“那又如何？如果我回到家发现我的房子整个淹到水下了我可是会怒的。你做了好事。”  
“Superman做了好事。”他纠正她。  
她翻了翻眼睛。“没错，Superman，做好事。”她翻找她的手拿包，拿出手机，发了一条快速短信。“真可惜这新闻被推后了好几页呢。”  
他耸肩。“这不是那么重要的事。”  
“是啊，”她冷嘲热讽地说着，“作为一家报社，居然把关于很可能会冲走一整个镇子的大坝的新闻给剪了，就好像这点儿破坏根本一点儿也不重要。”电梯仓到达底层时发出轻响。他们都走了出去，穿过建筑抛光的大厅。“我说真的，”Lois说，“上个星期我们根本就是在经营名人八卦小报而不是新闻报社。更糟糕的是我们八卦的只是一个家伙。”  
“我们卖了很多报纸。”他提醒她。  
“这让我对人性的信心瞬间降到了对章鱼持有的档次。”  
他眨眼。“章鱼（octopuses）？”  
“或者是八爪鱼（octopi）？”她耸耸肩，“无所谓了。它们可是聪明到足以建立文的生物，只要它们有足够长的寿命。”她认真地告诉他。“我打赌要是它们能建立文明，它们绝对不会浪费如此多的时间来讨论最有钱的单身omega章鱼。”  
【章鱼 octopuse的复数形式有两种，一个是直接加s变成octopuses，一种是变型为octopi，Lois和Clark纠结了一下章鱼的复数形式是什么，我改写成了中文里章鱼的两种不同称呼】  
“章鱼并不具有性别种类。”  
“它们也没有报纸，Smallville。”  
意识到他在做什么之前他笑了，跟着她穿过旋转门走到了街上。一走到外面Lois就停了下来，充满感激地扬起她的脸向着星光斑驳的天空，“上帝啊，我觉得我就好像在里面困了好几年。”  
“12个小时。”  
她拱起一边眉毛。“就是我说的，好几年。”  
这是他们在一起之前他们经常发生的对话，简单，没有约束，真诚。发生在Bruce身上的一切，他的叫人沮丧的无能，不能拯救他最好的朋友，还有关于另一个男人那盘绕在他舌尖的香气的深刻记忆。在这一切之中他和Lois还能这样交谈，实在让人安心。  
“你知道我……”他抿了抿嘴唇。“我真的很高兴我们还是朋友。”  
微微皱眉。“为什么我们不能是朋友？”  
“那个，因为……”他脸一红。“你知道的。”  
她瞪大眼睛看着他。“天晓得我们已经不是小孩子了好么，Clark。我们试过了。我们交往不成。我们没必要因为恋爱关系成不了就扔掉我们的友情啊。”  
“我知道而且我很感激。还能继续与你说话真的减轻了许多。”  
一抹小小的笑容在她嘴边嬉闹着。“为什么？有人吸引了你的注意么？”  
他的脸红得快烧起来了。“没有。”  
她的笑容更深了，“哎哟喂。我从、没、听过一个人的声音能如此充满罪恶感呢。”她转身面对面看着他。“我有三个问题。谁？在哪儿？还有我什么时候能拿到Superman独家专访？”  
他环视着繁忙的街道。“有谁说了关于Superman的事么？”  
直截了当地：“我说了。”  
他一脸苦相。“Lois。”  
她叹气。“我了解那个语调。我猜我得把采访安排在永无月的十一又十号，行么？”  
【原文为eleventeenth of neverember，eleven是11，teenth是一个表示十几的后缀，顶多到19，然后就变成-ty的后缀，表示几十；相信大家都知道哒，所以这里Lois巧妙的用了一个不存在的‘十十一号’；never表示从不，-ember，月份这个词应该会让大家想到november，十一月，Lois将十一月的前几个字母用相近的never替换，就把十一月变成了‘从来没有过的月’，这样11月11号就变成了‘从来没有月的十十一号’，也就类似于我们常说的‘二月三十号见’的梗；继承Lane女士的巧舌如簧，我翻译成了永无月，参照小飞侠的neverland永无乡，并借用了九又四分之三车站的感觉，写作十一又十；天呐我是天才！（表脸）】  
他温驯地笑着。“听起来不错。”正义联盟联络器在他耳中鸣叫。他皱眉，抬起手，按下。  
Oliver的声音从联络器一端传来。“我在纽约。你能不能飞过来？”  
Lois观察着他。“有一座城市要去拯救？”  
“我猜是的。”他回答他们二人。  
微微一笑。“别让我给你打掩护。”  
Arrow叙述了地址。  
“好的。”  
Clark用嘴唇的微微上扬回应了她，转身推开旋转门回到办公大楼里。电梯用相同的钝响迎接了他。  
他讨厌在他们相处得如此超乎意料的好时离开。回到在交往前他们曾经享有的友情中。外表看来他们是很好的一对，但实际上他们还是像他们一直以来的那样，对待彼此的方式都太过了。不论他有多么爱她，不论他依然多么爱她，她始终是那个捉摸不定的Miss Lane而他是Smallville。在最后，这就是她对他们的关系的形容。  
他咽下了苦涩的回忆。  
绝大多数人已经离开回家过夜了，电梯仓里空空的，跟他打算回家时走进去的时候一样。这一次他无视了楼层按钮，等着电梯门缓缓合上。门一关上他就飘离了地面，穿过天花板上的暗门，从电梯井冲了出去。如往常一样他将他的衣物叠成一个利落的块放在星球日报屋顶的边缘处——眼镜安全地收在外套口袋中——然后飞起来。飞到那座城市并找到那个站在纽约市郊区的一片楼层平顶顶部的男人并没有用太多时间。  
“Arrow，”他从空中落下时，向他打招呼。“你需要什么？”  
当他抵达后弓箭手抬起头。“没什么。”  
Clark眨眼。“你呼叫了后援？”他的靴子落在了棕色建筑的平顶上。  
“不完全是。我只问你能不能飞过来。”他看了看手腕内侧一块小电子表。“不到两分钟。还不错。”  
他皱眉。“为什么要我来这儿？”  
“我有一个问题。”  
“什么？”  
“他尝起来如何？”  
Clark愣住，咽了咽，然后说。“谁？”他佯装无知。  
对方倚着一根烟囱，头罩被扒到后面，手指间转着一支箭。“Bruce。”他说明，看着投射弹尖锐的端头。“他尝起来怎么样？”  
“我…”Clark紧张地舔着嘴唇，另一个男人的味道的记忆强烈地在他的舌边甜腻地跳跃着。“我从没……”  
“你大可不必这样做。”弓箭手打断了他。  
“什么？”  
“说那个。”  
“说什么？”  
弓箭手做了个意义不明的表情。“那个。”  
Clark叹气。“Bruce告诉你了。”他下结论。  
Oliver的目光从箭移开并锁定在他身上。“没有。”  
震惊地。“那你怎么知……？”  
“我不知道。”  
Clark意识到自己的错误。他的坦言。“噢。”  
Oliver的气味面具并不像Bruce的那样毫无破绽，他虽不能明确地闻到他，但Clark可以察觉到对方皮肤里渗出的一点点特别的气息，麝香味的，混合的，对普通人类来说太淡了而无法捕捉。但是它存在，愤怒的alpha的，模糊的回音。  
Oliver的眼睛在夜晚的微光下显得暗沉而充满了阴霾的指控。“我今早看到了新闻。”弓箭手开口，穿过屋顶向着他走来。“Bruce戴着一个崭新的咬痕，一个相当糟糕的咬痕，还有一些相当有趣的淤青。这颗星球上能够制服他的人可不多。值得他信任并能走得足够近的人更少了。”他在他面前停下。“符合这一类的人真的相当的不多，不是么，超人？”  
Clark盯着他，片刻。“我没有制服他。”他说着，自己都有些怀疑。“我不会那么做。”  
Oliver的表情没有变化。  
“他要求我咬他的，Arrow。”  
男人嗤鼻。“当然。我猜他要求你咬他的那一晚他还不小心撞上了一面岩石。”  
停顿。“确实是这样。”  
他龇牙，“别拿那种狗屁敷衍我，Superman。”  
“我没有说谎。”  
Oliver的声音沉了下来。“上帝见证，Kent，如果你强迫他做任何事，我会在你逃离地表之前把氪星箭头钉到你的结里。”  
“他要求我咬他的。”Clark重复。声音更低了。他现在并没有穿着Clark Kent的衣服。他经常告诉自己他是Clark而不是superman，可尽管如此，当身上只穿着蓝色和红色时，他才能够倾吐出更多的诚实。  
“那你应该拒绝他的。”Oliver冷哼。“我不在乎他是否真的要求了。在发生了那么多之后你不应该像那样利用他的弱点。”  
他的眉头下沉。“Bruce有很多面，但软弱并不是其中一项。”  
“他是个人类。”男人挑衅他。“他比你虚弱得多的多。”  
“我没有要制服他！”Clark厉声道。“我永远不会那样做！”  
“你咬他了！”  
“是，我咬了他。他要求我咬他。”他双臂交叉。“他有要求你把我叫来然后叫我离他远点吗？”他尖锐地问。  
Oliver怒视着他，拳头紧紧握着他的弓。“为什么他会想要你的咬？他并不打算跟你结合。但没有完全的结合他不可能拿到他的钱。”  
“不。他那么做是为了赶走其他alpha。”这话从Bruce口中说出是那么合情合理，可从他自己唇间吐出却更像是个不周密的借口。  
对方冷哼。“真的？赶走alpha？你就这么告诉你自己的？”  
“这是他告诉我的。”  
simply，“他看起来像被强奸了。”  
Clark的胃抽搐着。“我没有碰他。”  
“真的？每一个人都是这么说的Kent。”  
“那么每一个人都是错的。”他厉声说。这些词在他自己耳中听来是那么空无。Oliver并不是第一个看了Bruce一眼就发表出‘强奸’论调的人。Lois也是这么说的，他还在不少网络论坛里看到这个词被掩饰在一个问号后面。人们在责备法庭，是他们害他落入如此脆弱的境界，说判决鼓励了性|侵|犯。Clark不知道这个啃咬是否真的让alpha们老实了，但它确实让他身后的人们因逐渐升级的愤怒风暴而团结起来。即使是beta也有‘保护omega’的本能，而这些新闻触发了全国上下的多数人口。  
Clark曾想过这只是媒体出自于对戏剧性的需求而做出的噱头，好在故事冷场前多捞一些钱。Oliver也有同样看法的事实吓到了他。这个男人并不是天才但也绝对不是愚蠢的。  
如果Bruce计划如此那会如何呢？如果，当他要求他的咬时，他其实是在设计让自己看起来像是一起强奸案件的受害者？不。他不会那样做。他比那更好。他说他信任Clark。他不会说谎的，他不会伪装一起强奸。他不会那么做……但是如果他做了呢？  
这不应该有什么大不了。不管怎么说他的啃咬都帮到了Bruce。只是……这是他的咬。他的第一个咬，如果Bruce是故意要从他这里拿走它，甚至不告诉他他在计划什么……他咬紧了牙。这没什么大不了。他不会让它有什么影响。这不会改变任何事。  
Oliver瞪着他。“他是我认识的最棒的人之一，Clark。我不会让你更进一步的破坏他的人生，就因为你让你的牙齿，或者你的结，进入他。”  
“我没有。我并不想要破坏他的生活。我只是想帮忙。”  
“用咬他来帮？”  
断然地。“现在我能回Metropolis了吗？”  
“如果他需要有人来咬他他为什么要选择你？”  
“他信任我。”  
“他信不过我们其他所有人吗？”  
Clark站直，利用他身高的优势，充满怀疑地俯视着对方。“你生气是因为他选择了我而不是你？”  
“不是！这不是我要说的！”  
“那是什么？”他质问。“你认为因为他没有让你给瞭望塔出钱，你就打算背着他照顾他？”  
话语从紧抿的唇中挤出。“我在为瞭望塔买单。”  
愤怒的。“他告诉你他会的。”  
“他做不到。”别有深意的暂停。“你知道的和我一样清楚。但是不像你，我不打算在他绝望的时候袖手旁观还趁人之危。我不想让他沦落到开口求人的境地。”  
“可你并没有告诉他。”Clark总结。  
当Oliver意识到他做了一件不该做的事时他后退了一步。“我会付钱。”他明确地告诉Clark。“联盟其他人不需要知道这件事，他也不需要。他不需要变得更尴尬了。”狠毒的一眼。“他不需要被当做母狗一样对待。”  
“难道背着他这么做就不是了么？”  
“公开展示他的弱点就是。”  
“你认为Bruce不会告诉他们钱不是他拿出来的？”  
“我认为Bruce保守秘密就像海绵一样。尤其当这个秘密可能会伤害他。”  
在这件事上，最终，Oliver是对的。  
“很好。”Clakr 举起了他的手。“你想要失去你和他的友情吗，就因为你想当英雄？”  
刻薄地。“这比你玩的任何小把戏都要好得多的多的多了，混蛋。”  
“你他妈够了。”  
“这就是你要说的？”  
他体内有什么东西爆发了。“你想要我说点什么是么，Queen？”他嗤声，单词从他嘴里一涌而出。“说点这个怎么样，一想到有人想夺走那个男人的力量，哪怕只是一小个碎片，我都会很反胃？”他步向他。“这个怎么样，就因为这样他看起来该死的美极了？这个怎么样，我希望我并没有咬他因为现在我根本停不下来想他而我们之间什么都没有改变？”苦涩地。“这个又怎么样，我愿意做任何事来帮他远离这一切龌龊，但我不得不在每天早上去工作然后报道这件事？还有，有时候，只是有时候，我恨这个世界因为世界对他如此苛刻，恨他的父母，恨他的男孩（指Dick），恨我咬了他，这些又怎么样？我还是无辜的么还是你打算亮出你说的那个氪星石箭头了？”  
Oliver盯着他。  
“如何？”Clark命令道，用一种外星球的野蛮。  
“真他妈的-干，”男人说着，震惊让他的声音变得很轻。  
他用他自己的话质问他。“这就是你要说的？”  
一阵沉默，然后他点头。“是，”他咽了咽口水。“我想是的。”  
Clark在脑中回顾了他的话，他忽然惊恐地意识到自己刚刚说了什么。这是连日来折磨着他的，叫人窒息的情绪的混乱巢穴的一小块丑陋的剖白，他一直以来对Bruce抱有的这种感觉如今在他脑袋里像杂草一样开了花，蔓延滋生。鲜明的，充满生机的，错误的。错误，因为Bruce并不想要它。唯一一次他曾用那种方式看他是在他处于热潮中时。可即使那时他都没有用看一个人的眼光看他，他看着Clark就像看着某种有用的，可吞食的，存在的唯一目的就是干他干到时间尽头的东西。这个男人从未鼓励过任何更进一步的东西，在他们之间。  
和Lois在一起，她是Miss Lane而他是Smallville。抛开所有当他和Bruce在一起，他依然只是Superman而Bruce依然只是Batman。没有更多的了。  
当Clark开口时他的嗓音嘶哑。“现在我能回metropolis了吗？”这个问题已经没有了第一次问出时的那种力量，权威，和尊严。  
弓箭手扭头将下巴扭过肩头。“我没有阻止你。”  
他开口回应，又合上了，点头。他用子弹般的速度起飞。身后，冲破音障的声响如同一声惊雷。强力，充满侵略，却在令人遗憾的抱怨声中消亡。  
“干。”他合上双眼，双手握成了拳。“干。”

 


	15. Chapter 15

Dick站在他的房间的镜子前，在剪裁合体的西装下扭着他的肩膀。好丑，领带还是暗红色的，鞋子尖的能当武器了，还有挂在他手腕上的华而不实的装饰袖扣。在他自己的打扮显然达不到预期的情况下，Alfred坚持要给他改进，于是他的头发全都被用一种奇怪的严肃感从眉毛抹朝脑后，改变了他的脸型让他看起来既显得老陈又显得幼稚。  
他叹气。  
他不知道这是不是个好主意，不知道Bruce的计划是不是正确的做法，且不认为他看起来像是他的导师需要的那种男人的形象。不是养子的形象——族群伙伴的形象——不是能够与那个男人一起去面对媒体的形象。  
Dick在手提电脑前坐下，打开他最喜欢的搜索引擎，输入了两个字。  
Bruce Wayne。  
一列近期事件，八卦论坛，和新闻标题弹出在他的服务窗上。他滚动概览了一下，甚是苦恼，点击切换成图像搜索。这下好多了。这简直是多年以来社会对他的导师所持有的认知大集合。这男人佩戴的所有面孔。他看到慈善集会上一个捐助者在演讲，一个商业巨头与Lex Luthor握手言欢，一个醉酒的花花公子在消防出口摸索着一个女人。他看见一个男人骄傲地站在一列船队前，那张著名面孔从红毯上走下，一个25岁的男人死而复返。  
Dick停下来看着这张照片。上帝，他看起来年轻得怪异。不是Dick期待的那般优雅，而是更黑暗，更加强硬，更加愤怒，刚硬的线条，评判的双眼，且毫不妥协。Batman比Bruce更早地学会了将其藏在他花花公子的空虚的笑容之下。回到那个时候，在他管理并驯化他体内的愤怒之前，每一个夜晚Bruce都频临杀戮的边缘。这种愤怒，Dick知道如今依然如毒药一般存在于他体内。  
当他还是个孩子时他看了太多次，当他精心构建的表象龟裂开来，愤怒就会从裂缝中泄露。  
Dick咽了咽口水继续。他看见一个CEO，一个孤儿，一个噘着嘴的婴儿，他的存在证明了只要有正确的处理，哪怕是一个高水平alpha母亲也同样可以孕育一个妊娠期满的孩子。在其他所有的图片中更多的是最近的照片。自从他上一次热潮后被拍下的照片。Dick看到一个有罪的男人，一个可疑的强奸案受害人，以及，七十亿美元omega。他看见那个咬痕，那些挫伤，还有当男人离开法庭时他眼中痛苦的目光。  
Bruce Wayne有很多面。但是，Dick痛苦地意识到，他看起来并不像个顺从的omega。即使是那些性种已经暴露后的照片也都是被放在他亲吻omega超模们的照片旁边，他看起来并不像法庭希望他成为的那种男人，默默遵从的，乐于通融的，听话的男人。不管发生了什么他始终看起来充满力量。  
Bruce是对的。法庭不可能允许这个omega赢得他的上诉。根本没有必要按他们的游戏规则来。  
他们需要做点别的。Dick只希望这个计划，所有计划，都能够奏效。  
他关上了电脑，离开他的房间，到主厅里等着剩下的家庭成员。Alfred最先到达，小题大做地叮嘱他好一会儿，并安慰他一切都会变好的。Bruce在片刻后出现了。他穿着相同的保守的服装，像Dick一样，然而他让它看起来很棒。领带像一条骄傲的带子在他身前垂下而不是一条软弱无力的流苏，西装贴身而优雅，哪怕没有迷惑性的剪裁，他的衣服也不会显得尴尬或不适，头发喷抹得乌黑，坚定而自信。  
他习惯富裕，装扮富裕，毫不费力就能把外貌当做武器来使用。即使没有财富的支撑这个男人的气息依然像极了一个亿万富翁。  
“你准备好了吗？”  
Dick沉默地点头。  
“很好。我们走吧。”  
Dick已经很多年没有乘坐过Bruce的车了。座椅散发着昂贵皮革的味道，摸起来手感很酷，扶手很有派头地缝合，一个迷你吧台藏在抛光的橡木分隔里，置于他与沉思的omega之间。透过着色的窗户Gotham怪异地变得更加惑人，街景尖锐的尖顶与迷宫般的道路有着他们自己的充满蛊惑的美感。  
“我说，”Dick说着，好填补掉沉重的沉默气氛并从口袋里拿出了手机。“几天前我上了网，一共有三十二个慈善机构接受支援你的捐献。”  
Bruce低哼了一声。  
“自从我发现你其实一分钱都没拿到后我就自己建立了一个。”他把屏幕转向对方。“我甚至找了律师让它变成官方的。我不知道那是什么意思不过我在一些东西上签了名，现在这里面流入的每一便士都是你的了。”  
男人看了看屏幕然后挑起一边眉毛。“Bruce Wayne不需要alpha？”  
赶紧辩护：“我觉得这是个挺好的名字。”  
“你alpha拼错了。”  
“我也没办法。有另一个人已经占用了这个名字了如果你信的话。”暂停。“行，好吧，这可能并不是最好的名字，但是它意味着一个公平竞争的机会，它能用最小量的html来赢得网页奖赏，你信不信，有人捐献的。你有10美元了。虽然不是七十亿，不是韦恩企业的股份大头，不是庄园地契，但这是个开始。”  
他看起来并没有被打动。  
“嘿，”Dick看着屏幕。“别责怪我，多数想要扔钱给你的人都捐给韦恩基金会了。”  
“韦恩基金会会流向Gotham的穷人。”  
“技术上来说，”Dick把手机扔回口袋，提醒他，“你现在也是一份子了。”  
Bruce看向窗外，他的目光跟随着跋涉在粗糙灰色街道上的无家可归之人。“这不一样。”  
Alfred：“我们就快到了，先生们。”他从后视镜里看着他们。“您确定您想要这么做吗，Bruce少爷？”  
男人点头时Dick也看向了他。Alfred的眼睛移向他，也点了点头。当Bruce第一次告诉他他的计划时他反对了。他可以利用外表来赢得这一切，他可以站起来维护omega权益。可当他想得越多，他越发明白Bruce是对的。他赢不了。至少，来不及在他被赶出庄园之前。反正亿万富翁花花公子也不是在背后引领omega权益的合适领袖形象。  
这个办法，哪怕得不到别的，至少Bruce能留在庄园里。  
如果Dick站出来为他说话，他还能拿到更多。Bruce并不知道这个，但Dick有自己的计划，一个，他精打细算万无一失的，能够给Bruce带来比他自己决心要拿回的部分还要多的，计划。上帝，但他不像Bruce那样对围绕他的那些乱七八糟的法律有自信，他希望不会有任何出乎意料的突然冒出来，但是他并不打算告诉Bruce他的想法以防这个男人制止他。  
他们停驻于前的建筑很古老，带着一圈不祥的滴水兽围成的王冠。二十来个人在Dick走出来时从阴影里冒了出来，像嗅到味道的苍蝇朝着Bruce涌过去。他有片刻的吃惊，而后无视了那些突破重围朝他伸出麦克风的人，他意识到任何一个名副其实具有探查力的记者，都能在他预约了这次约会后的数小时内就发现端倪。自他的判决冲击了头条后，已经过去了一个星期，他依然是当下最炙手可热的故事素材。  
Dick端着肩膀，灵活避过这群拥挤的身体，紧跟在坚定前行的Bruce的身影后，朝着建筑的前门走去。踉跄了一下，Dick意识到这些记者的出现意味着什么——摄像师们让其更显得意味深长。在Bludhaven他作为一名警员在工作着，真想低着头藏到‘我不是那个Dick Grayson’的假想中去。只要他的部门有一个人看到了新闻并看到他和Bruce Wayne在一起就足够串联起线索了。他们会知道他是在一位亿万富翁的守护下长大的，知道他自己马上就要成为一个亿万富翁，而且他淹没于人群大背景深藏功与名的日子就要结束了……混入大背景可是溜出去当Nightwing的重要成因。  
他还可怕地意识到，他们还将知道他明知他是一个罪犯——一个未公开的omega——而没有上报。  
他作为一名司法官员的未来忽然之间变得不那么光明坦荡了呢。  
两人进入了旋转门，在接待员处登入，走上阶梯找到了他们要前往的富丽堂皇的办公室。在场有五位律师，其中一名是Dick的律师，一叠纸张散发着不详之气摆在华丽的桌子正中间。  
“你确定你要这么做，Mr Wayne？”  
“我确定，”  
“你是否明确知晓，一旦你签署，就算你得到结合，你也不能继承你的财产了。”  
“我知道。”  
“非常好。”  
程序比Dick以为的要更长一些。Bruce必须要宣读他的权力，Dick的，而且每一份文件都需要被他们俩和他们的代表律师共同签署，并由另外两名律师作为见证人。事情搞定的那一刻Bruce起身离开了房间，Dick与恭喜着他的律师小战队握手告别。  
当他终于走出来时那个男人已经在对新闻社发言了。  
“…意识到即使我有了一个期望中的契结伴侣，形成一个完整的契结所需的时间，远比我的家庭仅剩的时间要长。那时我意识到，我可能会成为我的族群的负担，尤其是我无法信任何alpha，害怕他们只是觊觎我的遗产。”  
Dick站到了他的一旁，尽可能的无视那些冲着他们的录音设备与麦克风。Bruce移动位置好让他适应，温柔地，悲伤地，微笑。  
“Omega权益需要一位英雄来保护，然而我并不是那个英雄。”一个深呼吸，“因此，我相信我无论如何也不可能成功上诉，也不可能找到一个可信的alpha，因此我只能选择让予我的遗产。”  
这并不是一条常用条款，但是，那条拒绝了让omega在未结合前得到遗产的法律，同样也表明如果他们没有结合意向，则omega可以凭自由意识移交其遗产。在如此这般的情形下他们的部分遗产通常都会赠予兄弟姐妹。本案中，则往下传递了一个世代。  
Dick两年前已经被Bruce合法收养。  
记者们花了片刻时间来接受这条信息。Dick看着他们，一个接一个的，将饥饿的目光转向了他。Vicki Vale是第一个认出他并记起他名字的人。  
“成为一个亿万富翁是什么感觉，Mr Grayson？”  
“你将会永久搬入Wayne庄园吗？”另一个人顺势而上。  
“Mr Grayson！”  
“这对你父亲来说意味着什么？”  
“你的婚姻状态如何？”  
“Grayson！”  
“我的儿子，”Bruce打断了他们，“已经保证我在庄园还有一席之地。这样一来我将不再是个负担。”这样一来蝙蝠侠的夜间活动就不会被打扰。“我相信他会对所有资产做出正确的处置。”Bruce转身离开了。  
“嘿-嘿，”Dick拽住了他的胳膊。“实际上我有，嗯，有话要说，关于那个。”  
Bruce皱眉。这不是计划的一部分。  
“我……”他咽了咽口水。“啊嗯……”他最开始想到这个主意的时候可没预想到还要有个英雄般的演讲，更没想到会有这么多的媒体。“这么多年你已经给了我很多钱。”他再次开始。“因为你我成为了一个百万富翁。”  
“亿万富翁。”Vicki提醒他。  
“是哦，”他紧张地笑笑，“亿万。对，但是，我想说的是，我从来都不知道要拿那些钱做什么。你一直都是那个知道如何运作慈善的人，怎么开大派对，知道怎么，嗯，当个有钱人。你让钱变成更多的钱，把它给那些需要的人，用它创造可以改变世界的东西。我做不到，我可不那么擅长当个有钱人。”深呼吸。“那么……呃嗯……你想要吗？”  
Bruce注视着他。  
“我的意思是，你想不想要回你的钱？你可以拥有它的。”  
一个宛如一生之久的，片刻。  
Bruce摇头。“不，”他说。“如果你把钱给我，赠予税就会用掉几乎一半。”  
“我知道，”他说。“我不打算赠予你，我一直在想其实我可以，你看，捐赠给你。”  
Bruce的双眼之后闪烁着震惊，像冰冷的闪电一般，媒体争先恐后地冲他们喊出了一系列零零碎碎的问题。  
“我知道这并不是个特别好的慈善项目，”Dick告诉他，只对Bruce说。“但是这是官方的，而且我之前捐了10美元好确保这行的通。这能行。所有钱都是你的。”片刻暂停。“捐献并没有赠与税，”他说，紧张地瞥了一眼他的律师已做确认。  
“是，”Bruce低喃，“并没有。”  
蔓延的沉默。  
Vivki最先开口。“那么……你们俩谁才是亿万富翁呢？”  
“他是，”Dick指出，“只要那些钱一到我手里我就会捐献给他。全部的钱。我为此设立了一个慈善项目。”  
“庄园？”一个记者大喊。  
“股份？”另一个插嘴。  
“这很简单。他可以从我这里买走，然后我再把钱捐给他。”稍停。“这听起来挺狡猾的但这是明确合法的。”他告诉聚集着的记者们。“我确认过了。财政危机下的omega具备构成捐助原因的资格，哪怕只捐给单一个体，一旦他拿回他的钱我就会关闭慈善项目。”  
“你不必这么做。”Bruce说。声音小的他自己都快听不到了。  
他做了个鬼脸。“别呀，Bruce。这么些年你给了我很多钱，而这些钱本来就是你的。我不会从你这里偷走你的财富，哪怕有别人先这么干。”暂停。“除非……你确实，是想要的，对吗？”  
有那么一刻Bruce什么也没说。然后，猛然之间，几乎吓到了彼此，他反握住了Dick放在他胳膊上的手，将这个呆站着的小飞人拽入了一个强力拥抱。  
他粗哑着声音。“谢谢你。”  
“嘿……”他在镜头前不好意思地笑着。“这没什么的大家伙……”  
Bruce没有放开他。  
“我还什么也没做呢。”他提醒他，窘迫极了。  
但是，只是说出来就已经够了。Bruce始终信任他而且，不管他们最近把彼此推得多远，Dick始终支持他。他们是族群伙伴而他们证明了这一点。在接下来的几个小时他履行了自己的诺言，接下来的几天里他们留在庄园里，‘Bruce Wayne归来'的新闻风暴般冲击了世界，接下来的几个星期生活重新回到了一种陌生的常态中，因一个简单的变化而添彩，那就是他们的族群再次在一起了，强大，健康，活了过来。活着，用一种已经很多年没有出现过的方式。  
他把亿万美元给了出去，或多或少的确保了他的失业，还超高效地让自己出了名，出名到不得不跟Bruce一起躲在庄园里直到热度平息，但是他很幸福。这对他来说已经很好了，在以后的很长一段时间。


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作警告：本章含有Bruce/Selina。如有不适可以跳过。  
> =========================================  
> 送给想要跳过的孩子——>  
> Selina与Bruce的这一段戏份，简而言之就是：  
> 老爷被咬了——>总觉得自己特别想OOXX——>肯定是因为第一次被咬产生的症状——>去找Selina好姐妹——>OOXX——>Selina：你以前不是不接吻嘛怎么现在又接吻啦？——>Bruce：因为我被咬了有后遗症 ——>Selina：傻孩子后遗症不是这样的你现在这副XX的小模样完全是因为你的心动摇了呀~ ——>Bruce：WTF！——>Selina：宝贝儿我只能帮你到这儿了，直面自己的情感吧么么哒~下次有空再约啊么么哒~——>Bruce：风中凌乱；  
> =========================================

Selina打断了他们的吻，向后退开，用评判的目光看着他。  
“是什么人？”  
Bruce向上看着他。她跨坐在他的胯部，制服的拉链向两边打开，她的面具被扯掉了，露出那垂落在她湿润脸颊的浓密的黑色头发，勾勒出棱角。潮湿的双唇分开，抹开浅浅的，戏谑的笑容，展示着她的牙齿的尖锐的线型。  
“谁？”他低喘着。  
“那个你苦苦思念着的alpha。”她说明，倾下身子缓慢地摆动着她的胯部，让她的盆骨从他的腹股沟擦过。“是什么人？”  
“我没有在苦苦思念。”他轻哼。收紧了握在她胯部的手将她再次拽向前。“我不做那种事。”  
“哈啊！”她将胯部紧紧压向他，锋利的指甲滑过他的锁骨，跨过他的胸骨，向下，来到那整齐地将他分成两半的，腹部肌肉之间的凹陷。“我们都知道这不是真的，”她说。“你不做的事情，Bruce，是接吻。”粉色的舌尖在肿胀的双唇间滑过。“除了今晚。又深，又饥渴，又放荡的吻。”声音降低为阴险的私语。“就像omega对alpha做的那样。”  
他挤弄她的腰胯，她邪恶地笑着加快了速度，肆意地用她的骨盆碾压着他依然覆盖着过于坚硬的战甲的下半身。  
“那么……啊……是什么样的人Bruce？什么样的alpha才最终让你的行为变得像一个omega了？你在和谁交配？”  
“没有谁。”  
她饶有兴趣地闪烁着双目。“真的么？好吧，那么，是哪一个尝起来如此之棒的家伙吻了你，激得你充满干劲？”  
再次。“没有谁。”  
“噢呀，如果有哪个家伙的味道好得足以让你去亲吻另一个omega，你最好介绍给我认识认识。”  
“与那无关。”他轻喘。“这只是……”他更用力地把她拉向自己，好释放一阵接一阵的喘气声。“……因为这个咬……在逐渐失效……”  
“咬？”她笑得喘不上气。俯下身用力拽着他腰带的坚硬线条。“你让这个alpha又咬了你一次？”  
“没有。”他迅速从她手里夺回控制权，把腰带扯离他的身体。  
“没有？”他解开了自己后她停了一下，疑惑地偏过头。“难道这家伙不是三周前咬的吗？”  
“四周。”  
“你知道咬痕只能维持最多5天，”她说。“就算是新的咬痕也是。如果它现在还在你脖子上，我觉得你需要看医生。”  
“我脖子上已经没东西了。”  
一边眉毛挑起。“然而你依然觉得自己处在结合急需症中？在一个咬之后？”  
“我是的。”他低吼。  
“全世界最棒的侦探先生，我才不信呢，”她难以置信地翻了翻眼珠，“不管那个alpha啃的那一口往你血液里灌了什么样的性激素，现在早就已经失效了。”  
“这是成瘾……”  
“成瘾症并不会只因为一个咬就出现，而且你并没有处在戒断症状当中。”  
他怀疑地注视着她。  
“我曾见过经历过戒断症状的omega们，”她提醒他。“我自己也经历过一次。你，Bruce，绝对不是。很抱歉我说破了这件事。”她抓住着他的根部。“嗯啊，大家伙，你现在感觉到的不过是情绪问题罢了，不是激素问题。”  
他看着她从靴子里摸出一只避孕套，手腕巧妙地翻转着将它从包装中拽了出来，把那透明的鞘漫不经心地套在他的长物上。“情绪问题？”  
“是啊，”她将他的杆状物的头部推向了她的入口，“情绪问题，就像我们这些普通人类一样。某种类似于爱的情绪。”  
“我并不爱他。”  
“他？噢~”她微笑。“我应该想到的。我并没有说一定是爱情。只是类似爱情。你知道的。”她坐了下来，将他带入她的内部。“啊~只是……或许……爱情趣味？”  
他看着她，“你认为我其实是想跟他做爱？”  
她开始骑他，缓慢，伴着胯部懒洋洋的摆动。“或许吧。或许你应该跟他做。”她的笑容变得尖锐。“是我就会那么做。如果只是因为一点生理欲望，那么你自己的身体系统就会把它处理掉。如果不是，那么，到时候你会了解的。”  
他在她柔软潮湿的肉体的怀抱下轻颤。“我会了解什么？”  
“你的爱情趣味到底有多有趣，”她解释道，发出低沉的、充满诱惑的喵声。“还有，或许更重要的，他的鸡巴和他的结是什么感觉。这两件事了解一下都会很有用的，在我看来。”  
他握住她的腰胯，狠狠地挤弄着，甚至在她的凸出的盆骨上留下了指印，她用呻吟回应他，如强健的雄鹿一般向下骑着他，把他压在钟塔无情的石头地板上。他们的盆骨移动着，身体激烈地吻到一起，舌头在又一场唇舌交战中为了掌控权而相互碰撞。她最先来了，肌肉的紧缩让他紧跟其后抵达了边境。  
这是超乎寻常的高潮，如此饥渴，然而高潮涌出身体的原因，与其说是情色欲求不如说是单纯的刺激。制服前方裸露出胸部，脉搏在她细长莹白的脖颈下起伏，这让她看起来是如此的美，如此夺目的艳丽，若不是因为如此，他非常怀疑在她的那种显著的omega气息之下他能否硬起来。她，就像他一样，是一个高水平的omega，她的味道如此强烈而甜美，足以用她的信息素填满整个领地。任何在明天拜访钟塔的人都将嗅到曾有一个omega在这里进行了一场性爱。可他们不知道，是两个omega。  
披风安静躺在他身边的石头上，像他一样没有任何气味。他是隐形的。在发生了的那么多事情之后，让自己变得没有味道对他来说，算得上是一种仁慈之举。  
她倾身向前，舔了舔他的嘴唇，当他再次亲吻她的时候她发出了呻吟。“你想不想要我借你一根手指，或者两根，好稍微填满你一下，宝贝儿？”嘴唇分开时她耳语道。  
“不要。”  
“我知道你们这些omega男人喜欢什么。”她怂恿。“我可以拿掉爪子。我可以让它感觉很好。非常的，好。”  
再次。“不要。”  
“不会是，”她皱眉。“你甚至都没湿呢，是么？”  
他没有回答。她也不需要他回答。  
她叹气，挺直了腰，从他身上滑下来。“那些认为你可能喜欢其他omega的陪审员肯定都傻到无药可救了。”他看着她将拉链从腹股沟一路拉到了咽喉，合上了那光亮的黑色制服，贴身的设计展示着她的身体却不暴露分毫。“严肃来说，”她继续。“这整件事都他妈的弱智。就好像我们生活在傲慢与偏见或者别的什么里面。他们不断的告诉我们这些omega，要穿有皱褶镶边的领子，要低下我们的头，要跟某个美好的能够照顾我们的alpha结合。”她做了个鄙夷的表情。“我很高兴你的男孩告诉了那些人哪儿凉快就上哪儿呆着去。”  
“我也很高兴。”  
大笑。“我猜是的。在这件事上你做得很好。”  
他隐入黑暗，抓起他的腰带，重新把蝙蝠侠拼到一起去。“对他来说我并不算是一个真正的父亲。”  
“不然呢？只是为了好玩么，我是说你收养他这件事。”  
“这不是那么简单的。”  
她耸肩。“或许不是吧，不过他对你来说就是一个儿子，在他设立了整个秘密慈善捐款然后返还了你所有钱的时候。”  
他没有回答。重新系上他的披风，将头罩拽过他的脸。他一穿戴整齐，她就走近了他，带着利爪的手指描绘过他的肩膀。“嗯嗯~你简直他妈的美极了。不管他是谁我都嫉妒他。”  
是Clark。那个强壮，安全的，alpha。一种不该存在的组合。这没有道理。这一定是个谎言，但是……那是Clark。这不可能是谎言。Clark从不说谎。哪怕他想要撒谎也做不到。  
一个眼看着他经历热潮却没有碰他的alpha，一个咬了他并在他告诉他退开时默默遵从的alpha，一个永远不会要求他下跪的alpha。  
“我不会跟他做的。”他说。不确定到底是对她说，还是对自己说。  
她的嘴唇弯起，知道了什么。“我是无所谓。不过我倒是替他感到遗憾。”她转身走向钟塔的边缘，走到滴水兽上，扭头冲他微笑。“你可以再抓住我，Batman。随时恭候。”她抛了个媚眼，随着一声鞭子的噼啪脆响离开了。  
他结束了余下的巡逻工作，努力抛开关于另一个男人的念头，回到洞穴用电脑搞定了一个案子，等他上了床，脑子里依然被Selina灌输给他的想法搞得烦躁不堪。Clark。行走凡间的神明。Superman。他最棒的盟友中的一员。他最好的朋友。一个已经证明了他远胜于任何其他人的alpha。眼睛蔚蓝得几乎灼伤了他。多么美丽。Bruce一直都知道那个男人如此俊美，但他之前从没考虑过。从未停下来去回味他下颌的曲线，他颧骨的精雕细琢的形状，或是他的唇的弧度。那慵懒的似笑非笑，当他们独处时语句里会流露出轻微的中西部口音，或是来自于他那不朽的无可否认的美好，就像一道来自太阳的光芒。Clark。所有来自Clark的无与伦比。  
他伸手，手指顺着颈侧滑下。光滑的，未标记的。  
“该死。”他轻声咒骂着在床上翻了个身。“真该死。”  
接下来的一天并没有任何轻松迹象，在接下来的一天也是。  
他静默着坐在书房电脑后面，Alfred走了进来。“Bruce少爷？”  
“Alfred。”他低喃着回应。  
“如果我没看错，您最近相当的沮丧呢，”男人继续道。“考虑到您最近的胜利，我觉得这是个不正常的状态。”  
他的回答就像全自动的一样。“我很好。”  
“我知道您很好，”这位beta依依不饶地说道。“但是，在您取得了对抗本市司法系统的胜利后，我能否建议您，是时候采取下一步了？”  
他抬头看。“什么下一步？”  
“您需要决定现在Bruce Wayne是谁。”  
长长的停歇。“他现在是个omega。”  
Alfred挑起了眉，“就这样？”  
他叹气。“Bruce Wayne只是一个公众形象，因为我需要从自己的名字上抹去嫌疑，Alfred。没有人会怀疑那个丑角是蝙蝠侠。也没有人会怀疑到一个omega身上。”他垂下视线。“都是一样的。”  
“绝大多数人不会但是并不是每一个人都是瞎子。”管家坚持道，在桌上放下一张卡片。“既然现在全世界的眼睛都盯着您看，先生，我建议您不要给他们有任何的理由来揣测那个真实的您。”  
“他们不会的。”  
“除此之外，”Alfred步步紧逼。“如果您希望韦恩基金会能够继续下去，您就需要一个公众形象。”  
他拾起了卡片，翻过来，阅读着卡片另一面印着的内容。是一份慈善晚会的邀请函。这是自Dick把他的资产还给他以后的第四份了。“你想让我被那些有钱的alpha摸来摸去，好证明我不是蝙蝠侠？”  
“实际上，先生，我建议的其实是完全相反的东西。”  
他挑起一边眉毛。  
“您赢了，”男人说。“现在您在躲避公众视线，就好像那是一种瘟疫。我在只是建议您，现在是时候重新进入上流社会了。”  
他皱眉。“以什么身份？那个在法庭前可悲至极的家伙？”  
“只要您想。”  
他揉着眉心。“现在他们知道我是一个omega，Alfred。我不可能成为别的人。”  
“他们知道您是个omega。这就是您知道的一切。”他从Bruce指尖拿过了那份请柬。“Bruce Wayne，那个身家亿万的beta花花公子，效果很好。蝙蝠侠是安全的。现在那个面具丢了，先生。但我并不认为它就此废弃了。”  
他大笑着粗声嘲讽道， “你想要让我做什么？就好像我曾经做的那样，手臂上挂着omega们到里面游行炫耀？我要让人们向我的慈善基金里捐钱，而不是要让法庭相信同性性行为是遗传的。”  
“不，先生，不是omega们。”  
当Bruce意识到对方话中的含义时他停下了。这很容易——跟他以前做了几百万次的事一样，完全相同的程序——就能让他不必再继续伪装成那个，他为了拿回遗产而挣扎着装出的，保守的omega形象。  
Alfred是对的。他需要开始重塑那些能够建立资金并支持Wayne基金会的事件，为了做到这一点，他需要出现在公众场合并挥霍掉一些钱财。除此之外，他需要让自己分心。他需要一些事情让自己脑子里想着的东西不再是那个蓝眼睛的外星人。  
“非常好，”他说，“告诉他们我会参加，顺便替我安排几个同伴。”  
男人微笑道。“非常好，sir。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作：  
> 感谢阅读！我希望你们喜欢：）  
> 很抱歉这一章比平常来的有点晚还有点短，现实生活最近实在是又忙又乱。  
> 还有，这一章并不在原计划里但是我觉得Burce需要点什么东西来整理他的思绪，在这样的时刻，Selina肯定非常乐意帮忙的。我不确定我是否标清楚了他们的关系，这可是这一章里很重要的一部分。  
> 接下来的一章将是从Clark的POV观点出发，会长一些。我希望你们喜欢。


	17. Chapter 17

“……应该早就知道了。”  
“我们怎么可能知道？”  
男人的嘴唇伸展开变成一个露齿的微笑。“这很明显，Kent，他那独一无二的美，强烈的性欲，还有虚荣的本性。这告诉了我们的社会，我们把一个如此明显的omega当做一个beta接受了，只是因为我们的鼻子是这么告诉我们的。”Lex喝了一大口他手中的饮品。“他藏在了众目睽睽之下。”  
Clark垂下视线，把眼镜往鼻梁上推了推。“我-我认为他是的。”  
一如既往，对方并没有正眼看他，继续说道。“我得承认，通常来说omega在变得如此失控之前，都已经被人掌控住了，但是这在一个没有alpha的族群来看还是可以预见的。尽管如此，未能提前意识到这件事，我还是觉得很丢人。”  
“我猜如果——”  
“他从学院辍学了，那是……我十八岁那么他应该是十四岁。一定就是在那个时候他的性种显现了。”  
“我不知道你们曾在同一所学校。”  
“是的，有一段时间我们曾进入同一所私立学校。你不会知道的，对绝大多数人来说那里可过于昂贵了。”他的嘴唇弯曲着。“我的父亲为我支付了学校费用。但他并不知道我的入学是免费的。拥有高智商的学生是可以的，你应该明白。对Wayne来说也是这样，很明显，他的富有为他赢得了一席之地。”  
“是的。”Clark胡乱涂在他为这个洋洋自得的alpha画的涂鸦小人的嘴唇上方，填上了希特勒小胡子。“说到他的财富……”  
“他的财产的失而复得是次要的，”Lex目中无人地继续。“真正的问题是接下来会发生的事。”他的笑得更开了。“上流社会中的一个未被占有的omega，一个古老荣誉的家庭的唯一继承人，而且我们知道这个人现在还有热潮周期。这可是有着改变一切的潜在可能。”  
使你这个暴发户合法化的潜在可能吧，Clark默默翻译到。  
Bruce并没有任何头衔但是他实际上依然算是贵族，他的家族声望可以追溯到Gotham市的建立。Lex Luthor，在另一方面，只算是暴发户。他拥有一切——甚至比Bruce更富有——但依然缺乏一个开放的邀请，以进入上流层的内部圣所，而与Wayne家的名字联姻将给他带来这个机会。Lex，与所有那些最后一刻确认了晚会邀请的富有的alpha们一样，他们的到来另有目标，一个男人。  
这是Bruce Wayne重返社会。就在知道了这个男人接受了邀请的那一刻，出席人数几乎瞬间翻倍，新闻媒体通过所有方式争取着参加的权力，在这之中，Perry居然莫名其妙地为他赢得了名单一隅。他的西装外套上标记着记者身份牌，手机被拿走，并被严肃告诫禁止触碰任何食物或是饮品。除此之外他是极少数捐了钱的人之一。  
“这就是我所能说的全部了，Kent。”Lex说道。“我相信你的文章将会很有趣。”  
“谢谢。你的话……”他看着笔记本的页面。一个购物清单，一个Lex模样的漫画书式超级恶人的涂鸦，还有Pi的前92个数字。“……非常有帮助。”  
这一位亿万富翁拿起他的饮品重新回到了那群侵略者中。Clark把笔记本换成新的一页继续做相同的事。他们在一个巨大的私人公园里，坐落在一幢不吉利的古老法庭前方。绝大多数地区被绳子圈禁，赠款被数名面孔严肃的保镖保护着，一大块铺装空地被设置为舞厅和餐厅。  
在那些商人，继承人和零散的名人之中，他看见了Oliver Queen，他的金发和轻微晒过的皮肤，不知为何在周遭的刻板的调色盘中显得非常突兀。男人注意到他的视线并迅速地看向了一旁。自从上一个夜晚他们在纽约市郊的屋顶上的会面后，他们再没见过彼此，他向对方承认的那些话的重量悬在二人间，尴尬的，沉重的，依然非常地不明不白。  
Clark咽了咽口水移开视线。他不想去想着Oliver，想他告诉他的关于Bruce的那些话，或者任何一个字。自从Bruce在他面前进入热潮后，自从这个他信任着的社会转而与他最好的朋友敌对之后……自从Bruce试图要吻他，整个世界都脱离了正轨。那一刻，所有他曾锁在心底的一切都暴露出来。Oliver是那个让他明白了这些的人，但这一切变成了一场情感的狂风骤雨，他一直坚持着，抑制着，很长很长一段时间。  
他转向离得最近的一个人，带着硬装出来的笑容询问可否采访。他们同意了。在男人抵达之前，他从这些享有声誉的成员中收集到了一些可以用的话。虽然当他这么做的时候，Clark知道自己的文章里根本没有足够的空间把这些话都囊括进去。  
他不知道他在期待什么。  
他怀疑没有人知道。  
但绝对不是在期待发生在门口的，从光亮的黑色轿车里走下的景象。  
那是Bruce Wayne，亿万美元的花花公子。同一个男人，从始至终。  
在正式的社交场合omega们通常会打扮得美艳动人，只要不是个保守场合，他们通常会把脖子藏在高领之下，经常挽着他人手臂出现，要么是家族成员，要么是潜在配偶。他们还会友善地对他人的注视表示害羞。  
Bruce Wayne在他的司机开门之前就踢开了车门，走上红毯，带着一个大大的轻快笑容，一杯半满的香槟握在一只手中，另一只手中是揉坏了的邀请函。他的丝绸衬衫在胸骨前大开着，头发乱糟糟的，目光璀璨。  
“我希望你们不要介意，”他对安全线后的大群摄像师们说。“我的派对提前开始了。”  
让所有人大感吃惊的是，两个男人跟在他身后爬出了车厢并挂在了他的胳膊上。  
对Bruce Wayne来说携一对约会对象可不是什么稀奇事。通常都是些模特，通常都是omega，而且她们一直都是女性。但是，显而易见的是，被发现了性别种类之后，Bruce Wayne走红毯时胳膊里挽着的，是两个alpha男性，就像被买来的omega一样对Bruce充满了崇敬。  
Clark听见Oliver极小声地骂了一句。“个王八蛋。”  
大多数社会名流带着明显的厌恶看着这出戏。有的人转身走开，有一个人不太确定地打着哈哈，还有一些人，在Bruce走入会场把香槟递给门童，温和地对向欢迎人群挥手告别时，目光如猫头鹰般严肃闪烁。  
狗仔们在红色地毯便挤成一团，抛下一对脸色难看的夫妇，在那条分隔了慈善晚会和外部世界的临时隔离线后面孜孜不倦地收集着Bruce的照片。  
“法官大人！”一走入主会场，Bruce找到了法官的位置并高声道。“自从您宣判后我还没有见过您呢。顺便说一句，您做得非常好。知道您的正义感并不会向金钱让步，这可真是太好了。”  
女士的面色发灰。“你的装腔作势太过了，Mr Wayne。”  
他无视了她，继续向另一位看起来受到了惊吓的女士走去并问好，然后是一个拒绝与他握手的男人，另一个男人很不情愿地与他握了手，第三个人殷勤地献给他一杯酒。Bruce接过，啜了一口，把酒给了其中一个alpha，完美的模仿了Gotham地区检察官那臭名昭著的对待他的omega妻子的行径。这个举动，在聚集着的精英人士间搅起了一阵犹豫的笑声的低语。  
新鲜感渐渐褪色，晚会被微妙地分成了两部分，一部分站在远处交换着暗讽和义愤填膺，一部分看起来并不完全接受在他们之中有一个反常的omega，但尚能忍受。随着夜色渐深，一些年轻人慢慢向他靠近，带着显而易见的消遣之情，恭维着他带来的alpha们，就像他们曾对他带来的omega们做的一样。一个大胆的年轻女孩邀请了两人其中一个去跳舞，下一秒Bruce就让另一个去拿饮品去了。借此机会，许多的alpha迅速移了过来，大量恭维洒向了这个男人，Lex也在其中。  
哪怕身患这种丑闻，他依然是一份头奖。  
而Bruce呢，他迅速的进入了最新建立的omega角色，带着轻狂暧昧的笑容，他愉悦地接受着这些赞美谄媚之言。他的目光从不在任何一个追逐者身上停留很久，也没有回以任何兴趣。某些较为进取的人则另有高招，开始给他带来食物而不是酒水。Omega们在他们生理周期的低潮期时都有很好的食欲，这是一种为了弥补热潮期间损失的体重而形成的自救机制。在这种时候，一个alpha给一个omega带来食物的行为，发出了一种非常简单的信号；我可以供养你。Bruce很乐意地接受了这些礼物，视线依然只是扫过那些追逐者，并没有因此就支付给他们更多。  
Clark在宴会后方驻足聆听着；他感觉自己像是个躲在衣柜里的入侵者，因那些他无法完全解释的理由而倍感惊慌。  
“……太不雅了。他们很可能是|性|工作者，他花钱买的？”  
“……以为他是个同性恋？”  
“……Grayson？那个儿子。我还以为他会跟他一起来呢。”  
“……他从哪儿找来的那些alpha。他们可比他漂亮多了。”  
“……此生从未见过这种行径！”  
“……跟以前一样。我猜人品终究还是高于性种的嘛。”  
“……上帝啊他真是好看。我真希望我是个alpha。”  
“……对法庭撒谎。无耻！他应该再次被起诉！”  
“……告诉过你我会付钱的。”Bruce的声音切断了其他人的，强悍而愤怒的男中音。  
Clark抬头看过去。Bruce和Oliver远离人群站在一起。他们的头凑在一起，身体亲近，这个omega的手指充满暗示地揪着弓箭手西服前襟的纽扣。Bruce向前倾着，让全世界人看上去都会以为他喝醉了正在跟对方调情，然后他继续说。用蝙蝠侠的声音说着，很低，没有任何人能听得到，除了他面前的人和……Clark。  
“周末之前你会发现账户里进了两百万。别再背着我干这种事。”  
Oliver尽可能地维持着假笑。“但是……Bruce……”  
“如果你让联盟任何其他人知道这件事我会掰断你该死的弓。”  
“我……我可能已经说了。”  
Bruce的表情漂移了一下然后他大笑起来，高声而清晰，然后靠的更近了。怒火全开。“谁？”  
Oliver的眼睛在房间里环视一圈，没能找到他。  
“是谁？”Bruce嘶声道。  
“只有Clark。”  
暂停。  
“他不会……他，呃，很在乎你，你懂的。”  
“他是我的朋友。”Bruce简单地回答。  
Oliver动了动。“朋友？”  
“你知道了什……？”Bruce发现Lex推开了其他围观者走了过来，他的目光闪烁了一下。“……我从没发现你有一双绿色的眼睛呢。”当男人走进了听力范围后他娇嗔着。“我喜欢绿色的眼睛。”  
“我也有绿色眼睛，”Lex说道，“不过你的眼睛可要迷人得多了，Mr Wayne。”  
Bruce大笑着，用稍嫌重了一点的力道推开了弓箭手。“Luthor~”他说着，接过递上来的酒，不露声色地避开了试图抓住他手腕的爪子。“你可真是条狗。”Clark看了一眼玻璃，在镜面投影中看到了全程，朝着他们闯了过去。  
“抱-抱歉。不好意思。让一让。”他绕过一对接吻中的情侣，穿过一群聚集的beta，走向前踉跄着撞上了Bruce。红酒杯从对方手中跌落，洒落在路面上。  
“哦我的天，我非常的抱歉Mr Wayne。”  
Bruce吃惊地盯着他。“你……”不是一种疑问，不是一种领悟, 或一种解释。  
他没把握地微笑着：“我什么，Mr Wayne？”  
“我……”Bruce眨眼。“我以为Miss Lane才是贵报社负责跟踪报道我的那一位。”  
“她本来是的。现在她拒绝继续报道您了。说了一大通关于新闻和八卦的区别的豪言壮语，这算是什么记者啊。”  
“我倒是想听一听呢。”他眨眼，切换回花花公子模式，眼里那智慧的光芒消失了。“不过，她损失，我就赚了。我想你现在欠我一杯酒，Alpha记者先生。”  
“我是Ke——”  
“Kent！你个愚蠢的白痴！”Lex怒气冲冲。  
Bruce的音量略微提高。“停止在我与他人说话时一而再的打断我，Luthor。”  
“停止？”他从Clark转而看向Bruce，难以置信地。“你刚对我下了个命令？”他嘶声说。  
Bruce的嘴角翘起。“怎样，是的，我做了。”  
浓重的沉默，填补其间的，是晚会的低声细语，觥筹交错，醉酒的社会名流的尖声大笑。  
Lex盯着他。终于，他开口。“你可能觉得把你那些小男孩玩具使唤来使唤去很好玩，Bruce，但是我是一个真正的alpha。这不是你玩得起的游戏。再也不是。”  
Bruce戏谑。“他们可不小，Lex。相信我。”  
“够了！”Lex怒吼。  
omega们在听到一个alpha咆哮的音调时，会产生很强烈的臣服反应。Bruce也会有感觉，但他并未表现出分毫。  
“还有，”他醉醺醺地补充道。“是什么东西让你算得上是个‘真正的’alpha？我说，”Bruce 用一根拇指戳着Clark，“他的激素水平可比你高。”  
Lex目光闪烁，依然没有正眼看向Clark。“你可什么都不知道。”  
“实际上，我都知道，”他点了点自己的鼻子。“我有更高级的嗅觉，哦或许你忘了这个小细节了？你是中等水平但处在下游一端。他可是很强的，有安全感的，中等水平alpha。”  
Clark察觉一抹微笑从他脸上跳过。“没错。”之前Bruce也把这番描述在他身上用过。通常都是在他穿着红色与蓝色的制服时，缩短为类似于‘你是个安全的选择’或‘你的强壮足以完成这件事’的短句。他们之间从未有过如此不可思议的亲密感。就好像他向他传递了一个秘密信息，一个提示，告诉他在这个轻浮的面具之下燃烧着一抹他所了解的暗黑智能。比聚集在这里的任何一个alpha都更加了解。  
信任他。  
“还有那两个。”Bruce继续不知羞耻地冲他带来的两个alpha挥手。“他们也只是中等的不过，怎么说，至少看起来还是很像alpha的。”  
“你以为就因为你是高水平还带着一些alpha妓|女绕着你团团转你就高人一等了？”Lex嗤鼻，“你个自大的母狗。”  
Bruce大笑。“如果我记得没错之前我还只是个自大的混蛋。现在，我是自大的母狗了。”他扭了扭肩膀，散漫地耸肩。“没什么不同的。我一直以来都是一样的。唯一的变化是陪在身边的人。”  
Lex面颊抽搐着。“你的父母应该感到羞——”  
一记重拳，以Bruce伪装成的醉酒的omega来说，这一拳太过精准太过强力。Clark赶忙站到他身边，在他扑上去揍第二拳之前把他拽了回来。围着他的另外三个alpha茫然地看着彼此。  
Bruce挣开了他的手，推开刚刚挤过来的人。“抱歉，Lex。”他说，声音里透着浓浓的虚情假意，“我打滑了。”Lex的鼻子在流血，脸颊上可能形成瘀伤的地方已经发红了。  
男人抬起头。  
Clark目睹了全程。他看见Lex的脸充满了愤怒，看见他的手臂抬起，他甚至看见Bruce决定让自己被打中。  
看到了Bruce的攻击的并没有几个。但很多人看到了Lex那反手一抽。众人的反应直接且发自本能。离Lex最近的alpha们一拥而上，粗暴地将他推开，同时beta们把这个omega团团围住，确定了他还好，在原地安置好他，便生气地开始声援alpha。  
这堪称讽刺。alpha可以打omega以作惩罚，虽然现在人们已经不公开鼓励这种行为了，但广泛来说还是能接受的。但是，仅限于父母，族群成员，或是伴侣。一旦alpha不符合以上任何情况，当他对着omega举起拳头的那一刻，人们突然又能够看到这种举动中的不公之处了。这种能够被当做私人举动而接受的行为，竟转变成了某种相当具有攻击性的东西，足以作为把攻击者从聚会上赶走的正当理由。  
“很好。”男人一走开Bruce就大声说道。“我与Lex公司的合作，到此结束。”  
派对主人试图道歉，但Bruce挥开了他们的话，回到了派对上，明显不愿被打扰。  
在晚会的最后他捐赠了一大笔可憎的钱数后径直走出了公园，那两个alpha还一路跟着他，看上去充满希望并推挤着彼此好站得离Bruce更近一些。  
他的车子被开了过来，alpha们爬进了后座，Clark接近了他。  
“Mr Wayne？”  
Bruce停下并扭头看他。“Kent。”他回答。  
沉默似乎要持续一辈子。  
“我……呃……对于发生在那里的事我感到很抱歉。”他终于想好了如何开口。  
Bruce的目光毫无动摇。“我可不觉得抱歉。”  
“我……”他舔了舔嘴唇。“我永远也别想得到专访了是么。”  
Bruce的视线柔和下来。  
“如果你明天不忙的话我可以……”Clark充满希望地开口。  
“或许。”他打断了他。“下一次他们还是派Lane过来比较好。”他的声音叫人痛苦的温柔。  
Clark觉得自己内脏抽痛。“哦……好。”  
Bruce转过身背对着他，上了后座与alpha模特儿们在一起，并关上了车门。车辆轰鸣着开走了。  
Clark在那里站了很长时间，知道他终于鼓起力气重新回到余下的人群中，交涉得到更多一些醉醺醺的采访。刚一完成他就扔下了记者证，拿回手机，沿着路边往酒店步行而去，新鞋发出令人厌恶的吱吱声。  
在那一瞬间他痛恨Oliver Queen。他恨那个家伙莫名其妙地揪出了他心底的那些感觉，恨他声音中的坦白让这些感觉变得愈发的真实，恨这感觉是如此无足轻重。他恨自己，他想让它变得有关紧要。他是一个强壮的，安全的，被Bruce称为朋友的alpha。这应该足够了。比足够更足够。请求更多的东西这太自私了。朋友，这比Bruce给其他任何人的都要多。这是一份宝藏。可这份宝藏，在他所梦想的Bruce能够给予他的东西面前，依然黯淡失色。  
Clark的手机响了起来。  
他从口袋里拿出来，查看来电，然后接通。  
“嘿Lois。”  
“哇哦，你听起来糟透了。”  
“我很好。”  
干巴巴的。“我信了。有什么有趣的事情发生不？”  
“Bruce Wayne揍了Lex Luthor一拳。”  
“我说，严肃点。”  
“很严肃。”  
片刻。“说真的？”  
再次。“说真的。”  
“真他娘的见鬼了，”她说，甚是惊诧。“我宁愿花钱也要看到那一幕。这整个故事里唯一一件有趣的事情发生了居然捡着我拒绝去的这一次。”她弄倒了什么东西又赶忙收拾，发出一阵哗啦声，轰隆声，还有低沉的咒骂。“管他去死了，你现在做什么呢？”  
“回酒店。”  
“Perry是不是给你安排了那个接待处有个超恐怖女人的那家？眉毛很夸张那个？”  
他扮了个苦相。“是啊。”  
“如果你不想去的话你也可以不去的。”  
“这是唯一一间公费房间，Lois。”  
“不，”通话器哔剥响着。“我是说，你可以来我这里呆一会儿的。”  
“什么？”  
“离开那个沙尘漫天的灰色Gotham过来。只要你想。我只是想我们可以……”  
“Clark。”  
他转过身。Bruce的亮黑色轿车开到了他身后，后门开着，那位亿万富翁躺靠着后座，一只脚放在地上。  
“Clark？”  
“我-我会回你的。”他结结巴巴地说着，挂断，手机扔回口袋。“Bruce？我没听到你开了过来。”  
“上车。”  
“但是……”  
“立刻。”  
他胆怯地走过去，看了看后座。另外两个alpha已经不见了。  
Bruce往后挪了挪，腾出空间。  
“这是专访吗？”  
低声。“类似吧。”  
他犹豫着上了车，关上车门，并系上安全带。Bruce没有。车子开动，安静地穿过这座城市，他保持着懒散躺卧在后座的姿势，视线集中在Clark身上。  
沉默浓厚，沉重，好像有实体一样坐在他身上，同时还有Bruce的气味。在闭塞的空间里，他的气味像一只胳膊充满威胁地搭过他的肩膀把他包裹起来。蛊惑人心的美丽，内里却是危机四伏，如同塞壬之歌威胁着他，随时可能将他拖入黑暗，摧毁他，如此彻底，如此完美，就好像他作为Clark Kent——作为一个单一的实体——从未存在过。  
车子经过一栋栋斑斓闪烁的摩天大楼，他清了清喉咙开口道。“我……关于Lex这件事，他在放了些东西在……”  
“我知道。”  
他咽下。“好吧。”  
Bruce的眼睛眯了起来。“你在紧张。”他观察着。  
“我不知道我在这里做什么。”Clark辩白。  
“我们做了很多年的朋友了。”他说着，锐利地，近乎愤怒地。“你从来没有因为我觉得紧张。”  
“你以前也从来没有把我放在一辆开往城市边界的车子后座过。”他提醒他。  
又一阵沉默。这一次沉默持续着，直到Bruce倾向前告诉司机开进一幢空荡的泊车楼。轿车向着盘旋而上的行车道发动起来，在这栋丑陋的混凝土建筑的一个荒废楼层的停车线内停下了。  
“去散个步，Alfred。”  
“好的，”男人知会并离开了。  
Bruce等待着，直到他完全离开了视线才回身转向Clark。这一次的注视更加强烈了，更加充满掠夺。  
“我，”Clark挣扎着开口。“我现在要采访你吗？”  
“躺下。”  
他的胃里打满了结，掌心汗湿，心跳在耳中隆隆作响。“可是……”  
“立刻。”  
他的咽喉愈发的紧了。“这是要……你想要……我们是要……？”  
“你会反对么？”  
他注视着他。  
“如果我想要，”Bruce慢慢解释道。“你会不会说不要？”  
Clark几乎动弹不得，几乎不能呼吸，不能思考。他缓慢地，将脑袋从一边摇到另一边。  
慢慢地。“那就躺下。”  
人生中第一次，他不需要伪装就已经笨拙不堪。当他慢吞吞地尴尬倒下，躺在精美的皮革座椅上时，他拼命试图控制住自己的身躯，手臂僵硬且不知所措地放在身侧，双腿张开，并毫无尊严地为另一个男人腾出空间。他躺下的那一刻Bruce就跨在了他上方，双眼燃烧着野蛮的饥|渴，手指粗鲁地撕扯着Clark的衣物。  
“Bruce……”  
“不许说话。”  
他咽着口水，震惊地发现他能够在口中尝到alpha激素的味道。他从没有这么快就开始分泌唾液过。他喜欢这样。喜欢，这样。  
他所能看到的，是Bruce的牙齿闪着野蛮的光泽，瞪视愤怒而强烈，脉搏在脖子下雷鼓。强健，强势，强大。所有那些社会认定了他不可能具有的特性。他因此而美丽。就像一只受到惊吓的猫咪和一只咆哮着的美洲豹之间的区别。而他很喜欢，他爱这种反差。他已经因此硬了起来。  
Bruce的双手握住他的西装外套，把它撕成两半，纽扣的线被扯断，织物裂开。他的衬衫受到了相同对待，露出了下面的超人标志。Bruce停下来看着它看了片刻，伸向前，手掌放在他的氪星家族的象征之上。  
“你一直都穿着它。”这并不真的是一个问题。  
Clark点头，不确定他是否被允许说话。  
Omega居高临下地看着他，研究着他，伸手把他的眼镜从他脸上拿走。指尖刮过他的皮肤，穿过他的头发。“你还一直都穿着你的味道。”  
继续点头。  
“你真不该这样。”  
他没有动。这足够作为答案了。  
Bruce的咽喉深处发出咕哝声，移动着将他的盆骨落在了Clark的胯部，肌肉发达的大腿内侧狠狠地压着Clark的腹股沟处，如果他是个人类，说不定会因此受伤。但他不是人类。Bruce很清楚这一点。Bruce知道不管他做什么他都不会伤到他。所以他用足以让骨头疼痛的力道坐在他身上，将他们的身体挤压在一起，用充分能够被感受的力道，狠狠地压着他，比之前任何一个性|伴侣能够做到的都要狠得多。性伴侣。Bruce。二者同时出现在他的脑中，狂热地发了烧，香艳地燃起了欲，堕落而扭曲地诱惑着他。因为这就是正在发生的一切，不是么？他们是性伴侣。他们做爱。上帝啊，他在跟Bruce做爱。  
Bruce胡乱扯着Clark的皮带。Bruce已经硬硬地抵着他的胯了。Bruce拉开了他的拉链。Bruce咬着他的脖子。Bruce在一辆轿车的后座里隆起在他的身上。Bruce又重又性感地坐在他上面。Bruce用比他所见过的任何一个omega都要更加叫人理智全无的魅惑的气息使他沉沦。Bruce找到了他鸡巴的根部——就在会形成结的那个地方——狠狠地捏了下去狠到Clark大声地吟了出来。Bruce看着他，用全部的alpha一样的侵略性移动着，却又带着alpha所缺乏的那种流畅与灵巧。  
Bruce。  
他的手在他意识到以前已经放在了他的身上，感觉到藏在迷惑性剪裁的订制西装下的结实形状。肌肉遒劲的臂膀，宽阔的肩，起伏有致的腹部，还有……Clark眨着眼……噢……他的屁股。并不是过度的大，同样由那紧实的肉块构成，但是绝对比那种你能够在一个alpha或是beta身上看到的很典型的屁股要更加显著，就悬在稍宽一些的胯部下方。  
Clark的鸡巴猛抽了一下。  
他打开了Bruce的皮带，双手滑入他的裤子去感受他的屁股。他感觉到紧实的肉在他的手指上带来的赤裸感觉。Bruce扭动，眼中闪烁。  
“Clark。”开口警告。  
他停住了。Bruce看着他，双眸阴沉而强烈地等待着他下一步会做什么。一个测试。  
他在更深地入侵他的裤子之前犹豫了一下，然后握着手中的肉，指尖逐渐按压在对方的入口。一步错棋。Bruce暴躁地战栗，齿间泄出怒吼，用冰冷得足以冻伤的目光盯着他。  
他的手离开了Clark的鸡巴抓住了他的手腕，把他从自己身上粗暴地扯开。“别碰我那儿。”他怒骂。  
“我-我很抱歉。”  
暴躁地：“我告诉过你不许说话。”  
“我知道，但……”  
Bruce一把将他的手按在他的脑袋上方。“手别乱动。”  
Clark点头。“好的，没问题。”他的手指蜷曲起来深深扣入门上的皮革扶手。“我们不必做到那一步。”  
Bruce无视他。  
“或者你可以上我。”  
omega抬头，很是震惊。“什么？”  
“只要你愿意的话。”他快速地说。  
“你能让我上你？”  
雄性omega上alpha可算是种奇想了，而且多数人不屑如此。“我……我不该那么说的……只是如果你想要的话。这是……”  
“但是你会的，让我来？”对方逼问。  
他咬着下嘴唇，点头。  
暂停片刻。“很好。”Bruce说。  
Clark的喉咙越来越紧绷了。“很好？”他声音粗哑。  
“可以。”omega却说到。  
喘不过气来。“可以？”  
“可以。”  
Bruce重新俯下身，把Clark的皮带从他胯部扯下，扯断了那老旧的皮革，开始拽下他的裤子。  
Clark咬着自己的下嘴唇，紧抓着扶手，在座椅上弓起了身子好让对方能够抓住他的大腿下面的布料。  
他不清楚到底发生了什么导致他走到现在这个地步。他不知道这个宇宙是如何如此迅速又如此彻底的天翻地覆或者这将会持续多久。他所知道的是，他在这里，Bruce在这里，而且他此生前所未有地兴致勃发着。  
Bruce抓住了他膝盖的后面，折叠起他，身子向前没有半点歉意地把他的前两个手指放进了Clark的嘴里，收集着过剩的alpha唾液并用它来开拓他的开口。  
在他进入的时候Clark无药可救地配合鼓动着这个几乎衣衫完整的男人，他的身体因进入的触感而发出充满韵律的低哼，理智一扫而光只剩下Bruce Bruce Bruce。  
他为他弯成两半，紧紧缠着他JIB的长长的曲线，随着每一次撞击而叫出声。而这一切是那么完美。  
Bruce用臀部的虐待般的撞击干着他，Clark的双腿高举过他的肩头，焦距在他的脸和胸前裸露的胸膛上迂回。  
他喘息着，呻吟着，绝望地吞咽着口中四溢的唾液。他看到了Bruce的注视，他的双眼如猎捕田鼠的鹰一般定格在他的唇上。他突然倾身向前，他们的身体第一次贴在了一起，然后，吻他。饥渴，放荡，贪食着他口中的激素。这个他在热潮时拒绝了的吻。鬼魂般纠缠了他数个星期的吻。他们的第一个吻。  
Clark射了，鸡巴甚至没怎么被碰过，只是在他们的身子间摩擦，便在数秒内毁掉了Bruce的丝绸衬衫，像个十几岁的青少年一样对着空气形成了结。  
“啊……”他分开了他们的嘴唇。“上帝……对不起我……”  
Bruce怒吼着重新将他们的唇碾到一起。狂野的，野蛮的，完美的。  
当Bruce射的时候Clark感觉到了，他感觉到了每一刻美好。他感觉到他在轻颤，感觉到他的呻吟从他们的吻间泄露，感觉到滚烫的精液的激流随着最后一次狂乱的撞击冲入了他的体内。  
然后，就像突如其来的开始，这一切突如其来地结束了。Bruce瘫倒在他身上，只是不停喘息，Clark缓慢地，小心地，分开二人并放下了自己的双腿。Bruce并没有反对，他放开了被毁掉的扶手，慢慢地，犹豫不决地，用他的手臂环住了他。他们没有动，徜徉在他们混合的，能唤醒一切性|冲动的，甜美而干燥的麝香中，慢慢恢复。他们的味道相互驳斥，却不知为何不可否认地弥补彼此。  
直到片刻后，或许是几小时后，Bruce坐了起来，看着他，默然。  
“嘿，你有没有……这个还好么？”  
Bruce退出了他的身体，第一次注意到自己衬衫的状态，然后把它从头上拽了下来。  
Clark屏住了呼吸。并不是他身体的瘦削的形状，肌肉的数量，或是他胸膛的完美无缺的肌肉线条让他停驻。是那些疤痕。在街灯微弱的光亮之下它们闪耀着银色的光，有的很小而隐秘但有的很坚硬, 很骇人，很深，足以改变下面肌肉的形状。  
Bruce注意到他在看什么，表情苦恼，然后看向一边。“给我你的衬衫。”  
他沉默着遵从了，拽过他的外套并把被撕开的蓝色棉布递给了他。Bruce穿上了，不去看他的眼睛，用剩下的几颗扣子合上衣服的前襟。  
“我不知道你有这么多……”Clark欲言又止。  
苦涩地。“这是我们凡人必须付出的代价。”  
他伸出手，在男人藏起之前摸了摸其中一条。指尖的触感很柔软。  
Bruce愣住，看着他。  
“你知道我一直很感激。感激你所做的一切。”  
omega看向一边，默然。  
“Bruce？”  
“下车。”  
他握紧了双手。“我有什么做错了吗？”  
“没有。”  
“我……”  
“下去。”  
他又犹豫了片刻时间，踌躇着拉起他的裤子，盖住了他依然挺立着的物体和下方坚硬的结。Bruce伸手帮他穿上， 他帮他拉上拉链时，关节擦过了根部的顶着拉链的锁结。  
“多谢。”  
他没有回答，看着Clark爬过被扭烂了的扶手，仓惶地走出了车门。  
他离开了停车位，依然紧握着他的衣物，他走过了靠在混凝土柱子上的Alfred。  
他看见对方看着他时，顿时僵住了。“呃……hi。”  
“Mr Kent。”他回应。  
Clark的外套抓在手里，皮带挂在一边肩上，眼镜挂在他露在外面的超人制服的前襟。他知道他的那抵着结的变型的拉链很显眼，还能够感觉到Bruce射出的东西从他体内流出，温暖，粘稠，毫无疑问渗透了他的底裤。  
“我现在准备回我的酒店了。”  
男人前倾，微微颔首。  
“我……呃……抱歉那个……”他脸红得跟开了花似得。“你知道的。”  
冷静地。“晚安，Mr Kent。”  
“晚安。”他把衣服抱在胸前飞离了地面，懒得去脱掉最后一点Clark Kent的过时的社交打扮。  
晚一些时候，无法入睡，他飞到了水星上凝视着太阳。在她那充满爱的给予了生命的注视下，他允许自己去探索，去捕捉那渺小的希望的卷须，从多年前他们的关系落地生根的地方成长起来，并最终绽放。  
“上帝啊，我真希望……”他不知该如何完成这句话，任由它就这么悬置了，任由它作为一个未完成的私语存在着，在太空深处。  
“我希望。”

 


	18. Chapter 18

“嘿~”  
Bruce抬起头。  
Barbara从伸向洞穴腹地的楼梯上走下来，头发在脑后扎起，光洁的无袖连衣裙悬吊在她的肩膀上。有那么一刻她看起来就像是她十六岁时的样子，颀长，纤瘦，还不太清楚自己的美貌。这个固执的女孩穿着皮革外套和明亮的黄色工作靴，这告诉了他不论是否与他在一起，她都将成为Batgirl。  
“你需要什么吗？”  
“我来看Dick，但是Alfred告诉我他回Bludhaven去解决那些警察事务去了。”  
“他今早离开的。”  
轻轻皱眉。“你知道的吧，他们打算开除他。”她走上前停在他的工作台边。“他们会让他再留几个月，或者会再长一点，但是没有人会想要身边有个亿万富翁在闲荡。也不完全是。就好像试图要跟自己的老板做朋友一样。私底下他们都有秘密共识的，他们是不一样的。”  
他拿出了显微镜下他正在观察的样品，换上新的一个。  
“那么，”她再次开口。“想要谈一谈么？”  
“我在查看这二者之间的不同之……”  
“我是说，超人。”  
片刻静默。“Alfred告诉你的。”  
“实际上是Dick。”她冲他晃了晃手机。  
他叹气。“Alfred告诉了Dick。”他作出结论。  
“我知道的啦，”她举起手，“我们这些beta都是八婆，不过真的说真的，这可是相当大的一件事，你不能责怪我们对此感兴趣。你可从来没有让一个alpha靠近过你，自从，好吧，从来没有。”  
他什么也没说。  
她揉着眉毛。“好吧，你在看什么呢？”  
“电脑。图片文件4271。”桌后的屏幕亮了起来，一个监控镜头闪烁着聚焦。“我认为这就是那个一直在攻击黑面罩的人。”  
她从口袋里取出眼镜，戴上，皱眉。“那是谁？”  
“他们叫他Red Hood（红头罩）。”  
她的嘴唇紧紧抿着。“又一个恶人。”  
“看起来是这样的。”  
她转向他。“有主意么，这是什么人？”  
“暂时没有。”  
“一个小头目？”她进一步推测。  
“不。不算是。”  
“不算是？”  
“不算是。”他确认。  
又一阵沉默。  
“你是认真的么？”她问。“和超人？”  
他想起了Clark凝视他的样子，就好像他是这个星球表面最迷人的事物，那双坚不可摧的，用说不清道不明的崇敬握着他的手，还有他为他打开的模样，他的嘴，他的手臂，他的身躯。  
“不是。”他回答。  
“你迟疑了。”  
“确实。”  
“那个‘不是’的答案要改一改了？”  
他想到了Clark环抱着他的陌生而强烈的感觉，想到了超人躺在那里，抛开他的性种赋予他的所有力量与权威，臣服于他的模样，还有他的嘴唇的味道，一种心无旁骛的 alpha的味道，厚颜且无耻，双腿间火热而潮湿地紧咬着。  
“不。”  
“你又迟疑了。”  
他抵达晚会的时候并没打算要做|爱。他计划制造一种假象，抛出部分他最近赢得的钱，并希望在接下来的一个月里能满足那些八卦媒体的好奇心。他并没有计划会看到那个男人，他看着他，用那双被眼镜的色泽变得平淡无趣的眼睛，身体在过时的西装下显得笨重庞大，然而，依然是那样陌生的，不可否认的，美。不仅仅因为他下巴的形状，嘴唇，或是他的眉毛的宽容的线条，更是因为他是一个alpha，他的气味，已经成为了他的强大和安心的代言。一个在他处于热潮时走开了的alpha，咬了他且不索取分毫，并且，打碎了他手中一杯被下了药的酒。  
Alpha不是Clark这样的。他深知。他通过很残酷的方式懂得alpha是不善的，也不诚实，更不安全。就性而言。就他而言。alpha对他来说不是好事。他们越是强大就越是危险。他离他们越近，他们那彬彬有礼的行径就越发地被洗刷一空。仅有一小部分例外，但他们一旦知道他永不下跪，便对他失去了兴趣。  
但是Clark是不同的。他不应该不同，但他确实如此。  
他是好的。太好了。他不会试图咬他，试图占有他，试图拥有他。即使他看到他浑身赤裸也不会像对待某种财产一样对待他。  
但是他以前也是这么想Talia的。Talia，给他下药并试图让他下跪。  
他必须推开Clark。他尝试了。但是当他坐在车里，跟那两个悄悄相互竞争着看谁能够在今晚拥有他的超级名模一起时，他用手穿过头发，咽下了夜晚的第一口酒精，命令他们在下一个拐角下车。  
他无法相信Clark会像他们一样。他不会。但是他们和别人一样。他们全都是一样的。他需要一次测试。他想知道，正如Selina建议的那样，他是否是某种真实，某种可能，或者只是某种遗忘、遗憾，他可以彻底从体内剔除。  
就算他是可靠的，他还是尽可能地试着吓退Clark。试着去伤害，甚至羞辱他，但Clark不仅只是为他躺了下来，他甚至是那个暗示他可以上他的人，让事情走到了一个比他想要做的更加遥远的地步。  
他知道alpha也可以服从。他知道的。但是他以前从没有真正的经历过。从来没有真正的遇到一个看起来似乎很享受被人指挥，被咬，被使用的alpha。至少，不是被一个omega，不是Clark所展现的那种方式。毫无经验的，狂乱的，完完全全地不顾一切。  
从来没有任何东西，任何，能够带给他如此这般的感受，那种在干进一个身体的同时，低头看着那被超人的纹章点亮的胸膛所带来的，粗劣而强烈的性的感受。那一幕对他造成了某种刺激。让他的鸡巴因欲求而疼痛，让他的内部叫人难以忍受地绷紧，让他甚至在完全没有被触碰的情况下就湿得一塌糊涂。这可是这个星球上最强大的alpha——潜在的最强大的存在——他为了他躺下，为他呻吟，为他仅靠一个吻就射了出来。  
更重要的……那是Clark。蓝色的眼睛，歪斜的微笑，那个潜入了他的人生好几年的该死的扫兴的混蛋。Clark。  
现在，第一次，在他已经拥有的种种之中，某种性的事物占据了高地。  
他并不打算让他通过测试。可他通过了。  
“好吧，”Barbara打断了他。“这可真是个好长好长的迟疑啊。”  
他甚至都没有戴套。这没关系的，跟Clark在一起没关系。还没有哪种人类疾病能够感染那个男人。可实际上他当时甚至压根就没有想到要戴。他能思考的所有只是……Clark。他的气息，他的触感，他的味道……  
“Bruce？”  
“我不知道，”他低喃。  
她叹气。“这就是我在担心的。”  
他把脸埋入掌心揉着。  
“你已经度过了这次法律危机，”Barbara继续道。“并且迈向了你人生的下一个重大问题了，这意味着我再也没有借口在这儿闲逛了。”  
他皱眉。“你不需要什么借口。”  
“我不是族群一员。”  
“暂时而已。”  
她用手指穿过长发，梳至脑后将头发从绑着的皮筋里松开。“我有一个族群，Bruce。我……我现在算是个协同首领。”  
他保持不动。“那么你为什么没有和他们在一起？”  
“我……”她一脸愁容。“这听起来肯定很蠢，当我坐在椅子里的时候我是首领，但却站在战线后方。现在，我打算和她们一起战斗，但是我不知道我是不是……像我以前一样好。”  
“你不是。”  
她的眉心皱起。  
“你现在更好。”  
“不，”她深呼吸。“我没有变的更好，我……当我看到Joker对那些孩子们做的事情的时候，我迷失了。我表现得那么愚蠢而且……我做不到。我来到这里试着弄清楚我曾经是谁，我该怎么回去。”  
“不要想成为你曾经是的人，也不要一个人去尝试。你拥有族群。和他们一起找出你现在是谁。如果你不再是Batgirl，如果你想要继续当Oracle（神谕）……”  
“不，”她摇着头。“不，作为Oracle时我很强大，但Batgirl意味着自由。我不会再继续留守在战线之后。”  
“她们不会的。”  
她看着他。“我不认为……这不是那么简单的。”  
他静静等待着。  
“你是对的，”她重重地叹了口气，说道，“关于这一类事情你永远都是对的，你个混蛋。”  
他打量着她。“你要离开了，对么？”  
“我需要回到她们身边。我在这里花了很多时间，我能感觉到我的族群契约开始出现饥|渴症了。我只是不确定我是否准备好了。”  
他什么也没说。如果她们，不管她们是谁，只要她们是一个真正的族群，那么她们就不需要她‘准备好’才能返回。族群契约并不像配偶契约那样强大但是，如果要说有什么不同，族群契约要更加不可更改。只要有人将自己投身于族群中，只要他们的身体能够识别其他族群成员的信息素，他们也允许自己遵从天性投入到族群行为中，那么他们就是一个族群。这不会轻易被改变。当Dick，Alfred，还有他在一起时，他依然能够感觉到原本Jason曾经在的地方出现了空隙，他的身体会向着那不存在的气息伸出手去。在停止这种行为之前，有将近五年的时间，不论何时当他和Alfred，这个他父亲的族群里的另一个唯一的幸存者在一起时，他也曾像那样，试着去汲取他父母的味道。  
“你一个人的话能行吧？”  
“我并不是一个人。”  
“我是说，巡逻。”她强调。“Dick回Bludhaven而我要跟Bird of Prey（猛禽小队）在一起，你能行么？”  
他沉下脸。“你们俩到来之前我也活得好好的。”  
她的嘴唇翘起。“勉勉强强。”  
他瞪着她。  
Barbara温和地大笑，前倾身子在他额头上印了一个柔软的吻。“照顾好自己，Bruce。”  
她的beta香气温暖，友好，带着无可否认的女性气息，一种完全来自自身的香氛，足够微妙，不像他的味道那样有侵略性。他会怀念作为一个beta的日子的，怀念穿戴着这样一种简单的气息的日子，但是前一天夜晚他已经证明了他不再需要它了。他可以保护他的家庭，Dick，Alfred，甚至Barbara，保护他们不受他的秘密身份的迫害，同时依然能够守护他的自由。  
一开始他戴上beta的面具，只为了维护那如果不这么做就必然会失去的自由，不仅仅是为了这份遗产，更是为了要成为某种能够被人们赞许的事物，而不是一个被争相掠夺和声称的东西，一个奖品。他树立起花花公子的形象好让自己免除被看做蝙蝠侠的嫌疑。作为一个omega他就不再需要成为Bruce Wayne，那个媒体的宠儿，再也不需要了。没有人会怀疑蝙蝠侠是个omega。但是拥有omega身份的蝙蝠侠，意味着他是自由的。一个揍了Lex Luthor，却不会被责怪的，古怪的亿万富翁。  
这种组合，他原本并没有期待它会如此奏效，但它确实很好用。  
唯一的还没有就位的，是Clark。  
就好像看穿了他的想法一样，她开口。“还有，别对Superman太苛刻了，他看起来挺好的。”  
不情愿地。“确实。”  
夜里稍晚一些的时候她离开了，经历了一个月之久，第一次，庄园里只有他和Alfred了。但这样更好。自从他上一次热潮之后所有事都太叫人紧张，Dick的疏远慢慢地把他的族群从空缺之处一点点扯开，还让他自己的情感也变得更加排外和疏离。然而，在突袭之后发生的一连串灾难事件之中，他们修补好了这个损伤，他之前甚至都没有意识到其存在。他甚至没有察觉这裂痕在逐渐形成。自从Jason死去后这是第一次，他的族群感觉起来是如此的真实，如此的好，如此的——可能还不够完整，但是——值得为之战斗。  
生活重新回到了一种陌生的常态中，所有事情都微微不同但又熟悉依旧。他依然是蝙蝠侠，依然是亿万富翁花花公子，依然是正义联盟的一份子。但是现在他同样是一个广为人知的omega。在瞭望塔工作到很晚时面具不慎泄露这种事情将不再是一种灾难——虽然在这种时候他收到的大量咖啡和甜点让他咬牙切齿——而且在他进入热潮期间，他的名字被强制从联络清单上移除了。Bruce Wayne与alpha们约会，从不重复与同一人约会两次，让那些偶尔冒出来的蝙蝠侠调查者们远远地离开了他的大门，比之前任何时候都远。唯一一样真正不得其所的，是Clark。  
那个男人让他着迷。  
一个能够蔑视一切规则的alpha，有着脱离地球的，外星的美，且一如既往的安全而熟悉，能够称其为他的朋友。  
他并没有打算要与他再次发生关系。在瞭望塔的墙上，衣冠整齐，射在了彼此的拳头里，事情发生时，他将其合理化，认为这只不过是一种，针对他们先前的意外交锋，做出的适当调整和管理。第三次和第四次就不能这么简单的解释了。第五次的时候Clark第一次把他吸了出来。这不再是关于推拒他，不再是关于想要让他窘迫或是羞辱他，反而转变为关于他们的……只是他们。alpha和omega，用意外的性欲武装彼此，揭露着他们的本质。  
但是之后，当男人问他是否愿意和Diana一起来吃完饭，他告诉Clark他将要进入热潮，Clark转瞬即逝的充满了希望——渴-望——的目光，剪掉了他对他持有的信任的新芽。  
“这不是邀请！”  
“对不起……我……我不是那个意思……”  
他真没想到在那件事之后他们这种怪异的关系还能继续下去，如果那个男人没有在一周后出现在蝙蝠洞里，道歉，并跪下。这个动作，他几乎是不加思考地就做了出来，一种对社会性本能的遵循，他之前从未在这个男人身上看到过。通常omega会跪下，向性伴侣展示他们的顺从。下跪同时也是一种表示驯服的更为公用的形式——并不带有明显的性意义——而是一种羞辱，只有在一个人真正的承认自己的错误时才会采取。Clark的这个动作有着双重的意欲，扮演了一段性关系中的omega角色，同时默默道歉，远超他所犯的错误所应得的。  
那是他们第一次没有穿着任何衣物作爱。也是第一次他让另一个男人通过肛门给予他刺激。  
他们在黑暗中做，当Bruce弓着背坐在他的大腿上时，Clark顺从地在他身下一动不动。他的高潮来得近乎疼痛，当他让自己的入口擦过那无情的肉块时，他强忍住哭喊，就好像被攻击击中。他停了好一会儿。这让他的内部疼痛，甬道紧握住他体内逐渐张开的潮湿的空缺。这让他想要被穿透。可他没有准备好要那样。  
还没有。  
他需要……先做些调查。  
他找出了所有能找到的关于氪星人生理的知识，重新研习着他早已知晓的东西。包括，他们可以交配，形成配偶契约，甚至可以让人类怀孕。最主要的一点，他已经知道这个外星人能够读出他的信息素，可以锁结，可以啃咬。Clark可以做到所有人类能做的事，能够对他做任何他们可以做的事。已经没有任何外部理由能够拒绝这件顺理成章之事，只剩下他自身的抵触。  
这不合情理。他理不清情理。但是，这是第一次，Bruce不在乎了。随着时间流逝，随着他们的关系越来越多地变为一种性关系，他决定让秘密自己揭开自己。他让他们去探索，去发现他们是谁，他们是什么，分享着彼此和彼此的经历，给彼此带来欢愉。一种单纯的，欲望的再生。他们并没有频繁地见面，实际上他们在一起的时间比以前要少了，但这足够了。  
一种安全的，单纯的，共享的关系，他在很长很长的时间里，都不曾拥有过。

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

Bruce可以感觉到Clark的鸡巴。一种圆钝的触感压在他的入口处，坚硬潮湿，透过他们濡湿的底裤带来毋庸置疑的触感。  
他可以向下碰，Bruce意识到。他可以伸出手，把他们底裤的浸湿的布料拉开到一侧，只要那样，他们就可以开始做了。Clark已经足够的硬了，他也足够的湿润，他们已经充分的有这样的意向，接下来除了那个他们也没有别的可以做。这会很简单，很容易，然后Clark就会在他体内而且……这就是了。Clark会在他体内，第一次。  
没有剧情，没有对白，只是……alpha和omega。  
Clark磨蹭着他，现在更加硬了，他的鸡巴推进了他双臀之间，坚硬地抵着他的入口；持续不断地摩擦着他的开口，将快感的阵阵震颤向着他的身体输送。他的体内绝望地紧缩环绕着内部的空虚感，那近乎疼痛的空缺之感，随着男人给他的越来越多的刺激，漂浮在他周身的气息越来越浓，随着他愈加挤压着他，那种空虚也传递得越来越广，燃烧了身体的热潮，坚硬的肌肉，还有配|偶。alpha，配偶，鸡巴，结，好重，好热，如此衷心，如此强壮，如此安全……Clark。  
Clark对他发情，Clark紧握着他的身体，Clark亲吻着他的脸颊，用他灼烧的湿润的唇，那闻起来除了alpha以外什么都闻不到的双唇。那个，当他捕捉住它们时，尝起来一片空白的嘴唇。除了Clark。他的独一无二，外星来客，那从唾液里渗出来的信息素，就像这个男人一样如此可口地叫人成瘾。  
他弓起了身子与他对抗，他甚至都没意识到自己在做什么，脚踝在这个alpha的后背勾着，脊柱从床褥上弓起，舌头在他口中穿刺着——进出进出进出——就好像他在干那个美味潮湿的洞穴。对方以呻吟作为回应，握住了他的大腿，更用力地压在他身上，迫不及待用被衣物包住的鸡巴挤压着Bruce的底裤上潮湿的斑块，虐待着那块布料，把他的底裤在潮湿的臀缝里挤作一团。  
上帝啊。Clark在他身上快速而猛烈地磨蹭着，他居然没有干他这简直是奇迹。穿透那脆弱的几块布料干他，阴茎像他的肉体一样刚硬，预先渗出的液体让他像Bruce自己一样被完全浸湿了。如此的热辣，如此潮湿，如此的猛烈，甚至在他们的身子贴到一起时发出了下流的拍击声。但是他们并没有……这还远远不够……这并不是……  
欲求的巨涌追赶上他，Bruce呼吸困难地喊叫着打断了他们的吻，那汹涌浪潮在他身体深处悸动，给他们的腿间带来新的大量的润滑，将更多的血液送入到他疼痛的阴茎。另一个男人细细碎碎地吻着他的脸颊，下巴，鼻子，嘴，前额，还有任何一处他能触到的地方。湿漉漉的法式热吻如雨点般随机地落在他身上。是那么的舒服……直到有一滴落在了他的脖子上。Bruce 的手像蛇一样蹿起，手指穿过并抓住了Clark的头发。他粗暴地把对方的头从他咽喉处拽开直到他身子向后弯曲，脖子被禁锢，就像一个臣服的姿势，即使他才是躺在上面的那一个。  
声音粗野。“不准碰那儿。”  
“抱歉，”Clark沙哑地回答，下身静止不动了。“我并不是要……我只是想要吻你……”他吞咽着，alpha的唾液在他的唇上闪着微光，“对不起。”  
Bruce拽过他的头重新让他们的嘴唇相连。牙齿，舌头，嘴唇的碰撞。饥|渴，坦率，充满了令人陶醉的alpha激素，让他的内部绝望地紧缩。  
Clark重新开始他们的摩擦。快速，狂乱，并且……干{着。  
很快Bruce在他们相连的嘴唇间发出了哼声，一种含糊不清的抵抗的呻}吟，极度渴求的，不满的。  
Clark退后并用冰川色泽的双眼看着他。Bruce看见一个疑问慢慢在对方的嘴唇间形成。看到那几乎难以忍耐的痛苦的饥渴，在他开口时出现在他的面容上。他请求着一个机会，移开他们之间那一片片衣料。我可以吗？  
在他这样做的时候，Clark的鸡巴强硬地擦弄着他的入口，他的身体向前猛地一颤，发出窒息一般的声音。“够了！这……啊！滚开！”  
Clark瞬间消失了。冷却下来的空气涌上他紧绷而潮湿的小兄弟让他极度不快，浸湿的布料深深挤进了他两腿之间。  
Bruce坐起身，颤动着，感觉被戏弄，濒临沮丧与焦虑的边缘。被利用。他允许Clark骑在他身上，对他戳刺耸动，抱着他就像一个alpha抱着一个omega。如果他真的表现得像omega一样，Clark也不会因此看轻他，Bruce知道。这个男人已经一遍又一遍地证明了自己，包括卧房内外。可是某种不适的感觉不断地恫吓着他，他的扭曲的本性，不断告诉他如果那样做他就跟一个物品没什么两样，一个个人所有物。  
他不应该……他想要……这是可悲的……这感觉很好……  
Clark看了他一眼，从他眼里读出了什么，然后跪下。他先落下一边膝盖，然后是另一个，双手在他身后交叠起来，头向后扬起，暴露出他的颈静脉。  
他知道Bruce有时候需要这种东西，知道如果他愿意向他展示出他才是掌权的那一个时，Bruce会更容易相信他，他能够控制他们做的任何事、所有事。他知道这对Bruce有所帮助所以他毫不犹豫。他并不在意社会是否会说他不该这样，不在意这是否是族群中羞辱他人的一种方式。他这么做是为了他，为了让他感觉到强壮，安全，并在性处境中有所把握。大权在握。  
Brcue知道他这样做的目的。知道这只是一种安抚他的方式。  
但这并不会阻碍这个举动的作用。  
最强大的alpha跪在那里，头发蓬乱，随着每一次不规则的呼吸而轻微颤动，阴{茎}在他的底裤前端撑起了帐篷，巨大，肥硕，且因滑液和渗出液显得如此的潮湿，他可以通过那薄薄的白色布料看到那充血肿胀的长物。  
“干……”Bruce粗声道，视线爬上那平行的金色肌肉，在闪着光的湿润嘴唇上停留片刻，然后又落回去再一次看了看那硕大的把内裤撑得变型的JiB。所有这一切呈现在他面前，任由他夺取使用。  
他在颤抖。颤抖着，就像Clark一样，脉搏在他的脖子上重击着，双球是如此的沉重而疼痛，还有体内亟不可待地抽动着——愤怒地——包裹着内部的空虚感。Clark想要对他这么做，唤起他的冲动，用一种既与之形成鲜明对比，却又能补足他陌生的服从性征的强度。他似乎一直在无意识地引诱着他。报告会上湿润的嘴唇在友好的微笑下闪烁，采访期间在眼镜角落出现的郁闷的蓝色外星眼眸，以及当Bruce最终扒掉那些笨重的棕色套装时，露出的匀称的神秘的躯体。  
Bruce坐在他自己流出的滑{液里，无视他紧绷的阴茎，直到他终于能够不带颤抖或刮擦声，顺利吸入并呼出空气。当他重新回到控制中后，他开口。  
“Clark。”  
男人慢慢放下头颅，看着他。  
当他看到他的表情时，他的内脏猛抽。Clark的表情并不如他期望的那样，没有愤怒或是沮丧甚至没有一丝欲望的狂乱，只是陌生的……钟爱。  
他迅速地移开视线。  
“你的最后一个alpha是什么时候？”Clark温柔地说。  
Bruce沉思着并没有回答，考虑是该开个玩笑还是撒个谎，然后……缓慢地，生硬地。“六年前。”  
片刻静默。“我们不必做任何你不想做的事。”  
愤怒地。“我知道。”  
Clark什么也没说。也没有动。  
这个男人现在更加频繁地拜访着Gotham。他多数情况是追踪罪犯进入这个城市，还有作为记者跟踪着故事来到这里。通常Bruce无视了他对他的领地的入侵。让这个男人在屋顶边缘，或是安保绳后面，散发着他的丰盛的气息，如果他有那个兴致，就会征用他，度过疯狂的15分钟，在洗手间的隔间或是蝙蝠车里。这是一场小小的奇怪的猫鼠游戏，在他们生活的余裕间上演。共享欢愉的短暂片刻。偶尔，只是偶尔，他会加注筹码，一路狩猎某人到他的酒店房间里。  
就像今晚。  
Bruce转过来面向他。慢慢地，他的手伸向他的腿间，剥开底裤的前端。他的鸡巴弹了出来，坚硬，潮湿，盘曲着血管。  
这是一条安全的道路，之前他将Clark推向了另外一条，现在，重新将他引导回这条路让他觉得更加有把握。某种他们之前做过的事情。更简单的事情。  
男人移动向前，高速模糊了他的身影，他出现在Bruce的膝下，依然跪着，贪婪地舔上了他的杆状物。  
他发出咕哝，给出了许可。  
Clark毫不迟疑地将他带入了他的口中，无意识地忽视了这种事是多么的禁忌，由一个alpha对一个omega。正如他一直以来那样，安然地漠视那些陈词滥调；他本就是摆脱束缚的象征。  
Clark的嘴唇是一种热火湿润的存在，舌头抚摩着下侧，咽喉紧裹着头部。猛烈，快速，且淫秽不堪……这个方式，他知道Bruce很喜欢。  
在如此之硬的情况下Bruce知道自己撑不了多久，尤其在他低头看着膝下这个精美的生灵，双手交叠在身后，毫不费力地为他做着深喉，就好像这是他存在的唯一理由，就好像这是天赐的使命。  
“上帝，你真他妈的棒。”Bruce低声喃喃。  
男人让他的鸡巴从他口中滑落而出，牵动嘴唇，展开一个不对称的，露齿的笑容。  
Bruce的手指勾入底裤，拽下那湿透了的衣料。Clark帮着他把它拉下他的膝盖并扔到一边去。  
充满希冀：“你想不想……？”  
Bruce点头，向后落回到床上，然后，一语不发地，将他的双膝拉到了胸口。他用了数月时间才终于在他们的结合中感觉到足够的信心，能够让Clark给予他肛门的刺激。在一开始，他只是骑在Clark的大腿，腹部，或是胯部。一段时间之后他允许Clark摸他但不许戳进去。这个规则在Clark呈现给他的下跪姿态中迅速的失效了。在那之后，男人把握住机会，引进了别的某种东西。  
Clark抓住Bruce的臀部，把他向前拽，好让他能够把他的嘴贴着他腿间光滑湿润的开敞之所。  
侵袭着他的愉悦感是那么的残暴，就像一场袭击。Clark品尝着他，舌头舔着他，当他在粗暴的手法下蠕动时握紧了他的大腿。  
“F-fuck！”  
一声饥饿的呻|吟。Clark灼热的喘息猛烈抨击着他疼痛的入口。“你不会知道对我来说你尝起来是怎样的。”  
“妈的……”  
“真是该死的美……”  
“快点！”  
Clark服从了。  
他舔他的洞穴边缘，贪婪舔食着从他体内滴下的滑液，舔着那紧绷的肌肉的皱褶，还有——当Bruce的胯部向前耸动时——刺入他，用他的舌尖深深刺入他内部颤动的肉体，那个被造物设计来承受alpha的结的部分。  
粗野的激痛的快感之矛沿着他的脊柱刺穿了他。“C-Clark！”  
男人并未减慢动作。他的舌头绕着紧缩的肌肉猛击，戏弄着周围敏感的肌肤，然后再次将他的舌头深深向前推入，贪婪地大口吞咽着火热的滑液，相信他的脸一定全被弄脏了。  
又一阵愉悦的冲击，这一次让他的脊柱高高弓起离开了床褥，沿着脊柱一路奔驰到他手指的末端，就像一道电流。  
Clark退后。“你是不……？”  
Bruce 猛地跃起，抓住他的头发，把他拽回来面对着他。“别，他-妈-的，停下。”  
肛门高潮总是比阴茎高潮更加的强烈。他整个身子都能感觉到这种极点，这种在他身体深处悸动着的极点，让他口干舌燥，让他在强烈的，令人沉醉的，递减的虚弱中射精。  
他感觉到高潮随着对方的舌头的每一次摇动和冲刺而累积构建，感觉到自己极度地绞紧了这个外星来客的入侵，感觉到他的高潮在爬升，准确地在倾覆的极点之上稳定下来……然后Clark 猛地振动。  
Bruce大叫出声，体内痛苦地抽动，双腿环着这个alpha的脑袋夹紧。  
Clark看着他，毫无防备地入了迷，当他结束之后，他爬上床来到他身边，滑液，精液，还有丰沛的alpha唾液让他的下巴潮湿不堪，呼出的每一口空气里都能检测到诱人的粗俗的气息。  
Bruce伸出手，迟钝地扯开他紧绷的底裤前襟，慢吞吞地开始握住并挤弄着对方的鸡巴。  
Clark颤抖着，笑了笑，那种目光又出现了；钟爱的目光。  
他向下移开了视线。他不能鼓励这个。不能让Clark认为他们的关系——随便他们现在拥有的到底是个什么——和他与其他人拥有过的关系是同一种。他们并不是以潜在的一生伴侣的身份试探彼此，他们也不是在浪漫追求彼此，他们在性交。探索着他们相互作用的alpha与omega属性，揭开那不可能发生的，错配的性欲之锁。  
他们的关系就是这样。  
一种单纯的，性的表达，表达着在他们长久持续的友情的界限之中，他们是什么。仅此而已。  
“或许，”Bruce喃喃，“关掉灯会更好。”  
Clark顿住。笑容消失。“为什么？”  
他并不回答。不需要回答。  
这个外星人看向了一侧。“好吧。”  
一阵模糊的移动然后房间陷入了黑暗。当Clark回到原位时，Bruce感觉到身下的床铺在颤动，之后他一阵摸索，重新找到了男人的鸡巴。  
这样更轻松一些。更简单。更安全。  
没有眼神交流就相当于在情感上拉开了距离。他不想伤害Clark，他不想给他造成错误印象或是怂恿他。他不想因为这种事毁掉他们的友情。  
“Bruce……？”  
他咕哝着。  
一声破碎的喘息。“我……我还是需要那个采访……”  
“什么采访？”  
“那份货运合同。”  
“过后再说。”  
“下周我可以过来么？”这就是他的行为模式。他们会一直干下去，他会努力安排另一个理由回到Gotham，安排下一次机会，他们会不得不玩这个游戏。  
坦白道。“下周我会进入热潮。”  
“但是，正义联盟下周有联合国任务。”  
“然后呢？”  
“没什么，”他在Bruce的手掌中轻颤。“我会告诉他们你不能来。”  
迅速地：“不准告诉他们我在热潮。”  
“现在瞭望塔的数据库里有你的周期，你要知道。再加上，当那次突袭行动上了头条的时候，我们就全都知道你的热潮何时发生了。不管我告不告诉他们他们都能想到的。”  
再次。“不许告诉他们我在热潮。”  
“好吧。”暂停片刻。“我会告诉他们你在跟巨型外星机器人战斗之类的。”  
“巨型外星机器人？”  
一阵低笑。“你在Gotham不太会遇到这种家伙，是么？我可以说有谋杀案，但是这听起来就没那么紧急了。”  
“巨型外星机器人挺好的。”  
他在他的拳头里摇动。“那就是巨型外星机器人了。”  
他们躺了一会儿，Bruce聆听着Clark的呼吸。当他的手握着这个alpha的长物上下滑动时，他的呼吸逐渐加速，并最终崩溃。但是他并没有呻吟。如果他只是被握着摩擦到高潮的话他是不会呻吟的。Clark需要更多，来发出那种，Bruce打算从他这里赢取的，更加有趣的声响。  
随着一声懊恼的咆哮，他松开了他坐起身。  
“Bruce？你在做什……？”  
他转身，一条腿跨过对方，骑在了他身上。  
这次的声音变得更加沙哑了。“天啊，Bruce……”  
他们的囊球挤压在一起，阴茎在彼此的上面滑动，皮肤摩擦着皮肤。  
“嘿，”Clark的双手找到了他的胯部。“告诉我什么是可以做的，可以么？”  
他向前摇摆，让他们依然赤裸的小兄弟在彼此上面滑动着，并将他的入口在Clark的阴茎下侧研磨。  
“你打算做什么，Kent？”  
“我打……啊……我打算做你想要做的。只要告诉我你想要什么。”  
他踌躇了，思考着这个信息。“接吻？”他试着说。  
Clark坐起身，用一种陌生的强有力的姿势将Bruce抱在他的膝盖，将他们的身体拉在一起。他的嘴唇尝起来就像是性。堕落的，原始的，却也全然完美。很快他们就像拼图的两个小片一样拼在了一起，臂膀纠缠，舌头消失在彼此的口中。  
他向前移动，双腿向着更靠上的地方拉近……  
Clark打断了吻。“确……你确定么？”  
是的。不是。是的。  
“干，”他给出指示。“干我。”  
他们的嘴唇重新连接，Clark将他的臀部拉向前，把他拉成了直线。  
这是那个夜里的第二次，Bruce感觉到了Clark鸡巴的头部抵在了他的入口。但是这一次他们都赤裸着。光裸的皮肤对上了光裸的皮肤，肉体对上了肉体。性对上性。  
Clark把他往下拉，慢慢地，小心翼翼地，让他处在他的阴茎的喷张的头部。圆钝的入侵物挤压着他，越来越硬，越来越坚定，直到他推开穿过了皱缩的肌肉。Bruce感觉到自己被撑开，感觉到他的内部温暖，潮湿，热情地紧绕着对方的杆状物，感觉到当他被缓慢地，耐心地，强硬地打开时，那涌起的愉悦。  
很疼。但同时也让人感觉……全然的必不可缺。在那一刻，当Clark的阴茎推挤着他体内隐蔽的神经末梢，他诧异自己为什么会在这件事前不断退缩。他本会度过他整个人生，而不知道被Clark Kent穿透是怎样的一种感觉，他怎么可以？一股升温的血液的浪潮奔跑在他的身体里，重启了他内部迫切的悸动，并在他的通道被打开、包围住对方时，将快感的冲击输送开来。随着一声呻吟，他感到自己的身体颤抖着适应了对方，感觉到他的内部敞开，感觉到过剩的滑液的冲刷，还有肌肉的运动，指引着这个alpha往更深处去，通过正确的通道，还有……就在那儿。这正是他所经历过的被刺入的最深的地方。正是一个雌性alpha能够触到的最深的地方。但是Clark是雄性——一个天赋异禀的雄性——因此他让自己嵌入到更深的人体的剑鞘内。  
他近乎窒息地叫着打断了他们的吻。  
Clark停了下来。“可以吗？”  
他点头，知道Clark在黑暗中也能看见，牙齿陷入对方的脖颈。  
再远些，再深些……他的身躯战栗。再多些。心中的期待既令人恐惧又叫人兴奋。既痛且欢。既充满刺激又残忍地令人满足。再多一些。  
Clark滑入深处，他们的身体摩擦在一起，Bruce从对方的脖子上离开，在破碎的，极度痛苦的快感中，大声叫了出来。  
Clark给了他一点时间好适应。这是他在与beta睡觉的经历中练出来的。Bruce其实并不需要适应。他的身体早已足够的湿滑，充分地准备好了环绕着对方，紧握着，记忆着他的形状和他的触感。并将其与对方那麝香味的，粗俗的香气联系起来，他的吻的香气，还有那股温和的，充满期待的存在，他的气息的存在。  
随着一声渴求的呻吟他开始骑他。  
并不是很久。Clark已经被戏弄、被拒绝了太长时间而无法坚持，正在他身上发生的事件带来的那种，绝对的近乎势不可挡的感觉，很快就让他们俩人都狂暴地与对方交合。Clark触到了他体内某个部分，他甚至都不知道他体内有这种存在，Clark摩擦着他内部环状的肉，那里正极度渴望地搜寻着一个结，Clark在干他。Clark。  
快感的巨浪，在渐渐消减的虚软的浪涌之中，吸干了他所有知觉，返还给他生冷的，淫荡的，极乐。很快，他喘着气，呻吟着，绝望地抓住了男人宽阔的肩膀。  
“结——可以？锁结么？”  
他无法回答。只是点着头。是的是的是的。  
Clark又深深刺入他体内四次然后他射了。这个alpha用焦灼的飞溅开来种子填满了他，在最后一次胯部的滚动中塞住了他。伴随这个举动而来的快感的浪潮夺走了他四肢最后仅存的力量，让他向着Clark倒下，颤抖着，把精液喷洒在了他的腹部，甚至连碰都没有被碰一下。  
Clark向后靠，Bruce便落在他的上方，因为锁结的移动和体内前后涌动的液流而呻吟着。  
他几乎喘不过气来。“这真是……哇哦。”  
他试图咆哮。出口的却是一声深深的满足的猫一样的咕噜声。  
Clark的结是一种单纯而使人宽心的存在，灼热，坚硬，依然在向他体内输送着火化。他，如何，能够，忘掉呢？半小时后，当它开始收缩，他开始考虑刚刚所发生的一切。考虑，关于让Clark上他意味着什么，又有什么将会改变。  
Clark一定在他眼中看出了什么，因为一只手沿着他一侧脸颊无声拂过。“嘿……别后悔这件事，好吗？”  
虚伪地。“我没有，”他更像是对自己而不是对对方说。“我不能后悔。我计划过这件事。我考虑这件事有一段时间了。”  
“我知道。”  
一只手指戳着他的胳膊，就在那个最新植入的避孕药的位置。  
Bruce皱眉。“不要再透视我的皮肤。”  
“我得为自己辩解一下。我只是在检查伤口，不小心发现了……omega的东西。”  
他的手攥成了拳头。“我不是你的配偶，Clark。就算是我也能照顾好自己。”  
“我这么做只是因为你经常……不。不行，好吧好吧。我再也不会了。”  
Clark的阴茎软了下来，他的结缩小了，少许身体没能吸收掉的精液灼热而粘稠地顺着大腿滴下。Bruce呻吟，从对方的身上翻滚下来，跌落到他身边的簌簌作响的床单上。  
“考虑到下周……”  
“就说是外星机器人。”Clark说。  
慢慢地。“那件事，我可能需要一些帮助。”  
Clark呼吸都停掉了。“什-什么？”  
“通常我会持续四天到五天，所以我能理解如果……”  
“……你是认真的？”Clark粗声说到。“这不是什么测试吧或者别的，不是吧？”  
“不是。”  
“不是？你不是认真的不是，还是这不是个测试的不是？”  
“这不是测试。”他回答。  
长长的、暂停。  
“我可以的……如果你确定的话，这件事。”  
“只是性。”  
“只是性。”Clark同意了，无法呼吸。  
“alpha和omega。”他低喃。“只是……我们所属的东西罢了。”  
“我们所属的，”男人附和。  
“仅此而已。”  
“仅此而已。”  
然后他们接吻，他应该反对，应该推开他，但是他没有。告诉自己这是因为他嘴唇的味道，麝香味道的alpha诱惑，就像一场丰盛的盛宴一样全然满足，像一场高强度训练一样刺激人心。是的。只是这样。激素。只是激素……他加深了这个吻，将他自己推向身边的躯体……而已。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 章末note（作者）  
> 这一章真是相当困难的一章啊，伙计们；很抱歉这来得有些迟，而且不够好。我只是真的很想从bruce 的视角来写爱爱场景。我几乎快要培养出那种，避开或者尽可能少的来写这个的习惯了。我不知道为什么，但是每次我从他的观点出发来写sex就会很挣扎。  
> 但是，另一个消息，我写出来了！我希望你们能享受这个前传或者——如果你们是从这里开始的——我希望你们能享受这个系列的起始！写作真是充满了乐趣，我只希望阅读它同样有趣。你们的反馈真是超级棒，感谢你们的支持、建议、感谢阅读和称赞。这对我来说意味着太多了，让我坚持用如此高能又严厉的速度写作。  
> 对那些回来再次阅读的读者们，我打算抛出一个快速问答：你们喜欢我在“in the dark”的开头和这一章之间建立的衔接不？你们能理解本故事中他们是如何走到这一步的么？我很想知道我做的有多好：D
> 
> 译者note  
>  “alpha和omega。”他低喃。“只是……我们所属的东西罢了。”  
> “我们所属的，”男人附和。  
> 这一段对话中，“我们所属的”是从“what we are”翻译而来，这里是作者切题的地方；  
> 其实准确意思是“我们是的东西”，指的当然就是他们的alpha、omega属性，也指他们的本我，本性；  
> 但是这么翻译感觉很奇怪==   
> 然后我的标题用的那个“吾辈本如斯”又有点文绉绉的，所以就这样翻译了，但是我觉得一定要给大家解释一下，这可是作者精心埋下的点睛之笔呀~ 希望大家能领会大超和老爷的内心，也能领会作者的用心良苦。


End file.
